Saga X: Book One - The Next Age
by Roll Light-Hibiki
Summary: Young Xavier has the typical life of a 16 year old: He likes to help people,hang out with his friend Zero and train with his step-father Rock but that's all about to change when a once buried evil rises from the ashes of time to claim his rightful throne.
1. Hello

Wow, Saga X still remains here even after all these years. How about that?

I'm sorry to inform everyone that I am no longer writing this story, at least not in a fanfic format. Saga X was a wonderful experience for me but I reached a point in my life where I realized there was only so much a person could do with another creator's characters.

Now don't despair! Saga X STILL exists as an original novel called "Artifice of Utopia" and you can find information on it in my Livejournal

http:// enelar. livejournal. com (remove the spaces)

You'll need a Livejournal account to join my writing journals. I still haven't found a decent public place to post my work.

You can also contact me at if you're interested in my writings. larxene AT verizon. net (remove the spaces and use the at symbol) I need feedback, going original is so hard!

I'd like to thank everyone still reading my work. Thank you for all your kind words and thank you for enjoying my little daydreams.

Enelar aka "Roll-Chan"


	2. The Next Age 1-1 (Prelude)

Saga X

- Book One : The Next Age -

The Next Age Chapter One Part One

It was around 8am and Xavier Light-Hibiki was still sound asleep. For the most part, Rock and his family were awake by seven-thirty. Roll cooked breakfast while the day's plans were discussed at the table and everyone was usually on their way by eight-thirty. Xavier, unfortunately, had been up half the night playing video games with his best friend and had thrown his alarm clock half way across the room when it had gone off an hour earlier. It wasn't that he wanted it sleep in, it was that he just wanted to sleep PEROID. Had he been coherent, he would have realized that his shift in the lab would start soon and that he had to get up now…however, he was lost in dream-land, envisioning cute girls in bikinis with no sign of wanting to wake up anytime soon.

Everyone was already at the table, all except Xavier and Zero. Rynk, Roll's robot cat, was more than slightly annoyed at this. Xavier always fed her some of his food and there was nothing Rynk loved more than table scraps. No Xavier meant no food. Of course, she knew why he had not come to the table yet, she had heard him up with Zero last night and was quite miffed that he thought games more important than going to sleep early and feeding the best cat in the whole world some table scraps. Rynk was getting nowhere with any of the others. Even her most pathetic mew didn't phase Roll who was too preoccupied to even notice her. There was only one thing left for Rynk to do…she had to wake up Xavier, that would solve everything. Silently she padded away from the kitchen table and off to Xavier's room, pushing the door to his room open with a few well placed paw swipes under the door and in between the crack. 

Xavier was still off in La-La Land even though sunlight was pouring in from the nearby window, filling the room with light. If he turned to lie on his side, a sunray would hit him right in the face and he'd wake up for sure. Rynk, however, wasn't that patient. She gracefully leapt up onto his bed, landing on the end near his feet. For a moment, she considered pausing to bite them but decided waking him up was much more important. Slinking forward, she made her way to the pillows by his head and leaned over to purr very loudly in his ear. Xavier shifted in his sleep slightly; raising a hand to swat whatever was making that noise away and batting Rynk in the nose. This was NOT the reaction she had hoped for nor did she enjoy being swatted on her soft little nose. That was it, time for a change of plans. The subtle "nice kitty" tactic hadn't worked at all so it was time for a more drastic approach…besides; she was ticked off now. She leaned close to his ear once more, there would be no cute purring this time, no, not after she had gotten hit for it instead she took a deep breath and let out a piercing meow.

"NEAR HUMAN THING WAAAAKE UUUUP!!!!!!!" She shouted loudly.

Xavier woke up screaming…

A moment ago, he had been on a sunny beach with all of his friends at a party, even Zero was there. Vyctori , a girl he worked with in the lab, had been showing off her new bikini to all the guys, especially Xavier whom she was flirting with. He was just about to ask her out when an ear splitting sound filled his senses and forced him to consciousness, screaming in shock. The light from the window nearby almost blinded him and the ringing in his ears was unbearable but he could clearly make out Rynk's smiling face in front of him and groaned in frustration. 

"Good morning Near Human Thing!" Rynk mewed happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Xavier glared at her angrily, this was not the first time he had been woken up in such a manner nor would it probably be the last. Rynk seemed to shrug off the dirty look and began washing one of her paws with her tongue. Xavier sighed. Whatever good dream he had been having was lost now, he might as well check the time and get up. That's when he noticed the alarm clock was no longer on the nightstand and was instead lying on the floor. That was never a good sign. As if on cue, Rynk jumped down to retrieve it, happily trotting back holding it in her mouth and dropping it in Xavier's lap. When he saw the time, he jumped to attention at once. He was late, VERY late. In fact his shift at the lab started in twenty minutes and he wasn't even dressed yet! Hurriedly, he jumped out of bed, throwing the covers over Rynk with-out noticing and rushed over to his dresser, muttering curses to himself about how little time he had as he searched for a pair of pants. Rynk crawled out from under the blanket, watching Xavier with amusement as he rushed around in a panic trying to get dressed and ready as fast as he could, throwing on a shirt and pants and straightening his hair in record time.

" You know, if you had gone to bed early instead of playing with the Blonde Haired Proto Thing, everything would have been fine. You could have been up to get dressed and feed me!!" Rynk reminded him then licked the stray hairs on her fluffy tail back into place. 

Xavier shot her an angry look that Rynk felt that she didn't deserve. If it weren't for her, he'd still be sleeping right?

"Ungrateful as always." Rynk replied with a slight hiss, just before Xavier tossed one of his shoes at her.

A moment later, after Rynk had been successfully shooed out of his room, Xavier came out into the hallway fully dressed in a light blue Chinese style shirt and white pants. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, wondering how he was going to find time to eat breakfast.

"At this rate I'll be lucky to get a pancake….." He said to himself with a sigh and quickly strode down the hall towards the kitchen.

Suddenly and seemingly out of no where, a blur of red and yellow darted by him without warning. Xavier rolled his eyes and as if by instinct, reached out to grab hold of the end of what looked like a yellow tail, pulling back hard once he was sure he had gotten a grip on it. There was a yelp of pain and a loud thud.

" Why did you do THAT!?!??!"

Xavier couldn't help but laugh as he stood over his friend.

"You were going over the speed limit there Zero, cut the jets once in a while. I wouldn't want to see you smash your face in." Xavier replied with a content smirk. "Those thrusters of yours are gonna get you killed."

"Yeah..BY YOU!" Zero spoke, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head then running his fingers through his long hair to make sure none of it was missing while mumbling some incoherent obscenity.

Xavier chuckled. Ever since Zero had learned how to dash forward on his foot thrusters, he had used them to dart everywhere. It had become a very bad and annoying habit. This was Xavier's way of getting him to quit it.

"Hmph! Well…you're just jealous of me and my thrusters anyhow." Zero remarked.

Xavier crouched down beside him, looking him dead in the eye.

"And why would I be jealous of you?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Because I'm better looking than you are." Zero said teasingly, fluffing up his hair a bit as if to emphasize the point.

Xavier was silent. Had he been in an Anime, a large sweatdrop would have appeared on the side of his head. He sighed, not at all amused.

"C'mere Z…." He spoke in a flat tone, grabbing his friend into a headlock.

Zero struggled in vain to get free. Xavier was much stronger than he was after all.

"You're better looking eh?" Xavier said, giving Zero a stern look.

"Hey! C'mon, it was a joke!!" Zero replied.

"Too late now." Xavier said with a playful smirk. "This calls for the supreme punishment!"

Zero's eyes widened in horror.

"You're gonna make me play dolls with your sister!?!? " He asked.

Xavier shook his head.

"Nope, worse." Xavier said. "It's time for the Noogie Patrol!"

And with that, Xavier took his fist and proceeded to rub it hard on Zero's head.

"AH!! No! Stop it! OW!! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR! STOPPIT!" Zero cried as he tried harder to get away.

Xavier only laughed more. He had roughhoused with Zero like this since they were little kids. He loosened his grip on Zero enough that the smaller robot could break free.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Zero sputtered as he pushed Xavier over and wrestled him to the floor.

"Um..boys?" 

Roll's voice startled the two from their play and they glanced up. Zero's hair was a mess, his bangs hung over one of his eyes. Xavier wasn't much better. His clothes had been freshly ironed at one point but they were very wrinkled now. Roll looked down at them and shook her head in dismay. Xavier was usually quite mature and responsible for his age but it seemed that being around the younger, more childish and chaotic Zero tended to cause him to act in a similar manner. Didn't he know he had ten minutes to get to his lab shift?

"Are the two of you going to come to breakfast?" Roll asked. "If you wait any longer, there won't be any left for either of you."

Xavier nodded.

"Okay, I'm coming." He replied and gave Zero a look to say that he'd finish their "fight" later.

"Zor's going to be expecting you in the lab soon." Roll added.

"I know..I know.." Xavier sighed, getting up off the floor. 

"You'll have plenty of time to mess around with Zero later." She finished, walking away from the pair. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Zero snickered from his position on the ground once he was sure Roll was gone.

"What's so funny?" Xavier asked him.

Zero gave Xavier a sly look and tossed back his hair.

"Hey Xavier..wanna mess around?" He said in a sarcastic tone and winked.

A disgusted look quickly spread across Xavier's face.

"Zero……you're sick." He said as he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

Once Xavier had his back turned, Zero stuck his tongue out at him.

End of Chapter One, Part one

All RockMan characters are copyright of Capcom Japan. No, I ain't gonna credit Capcom USA so =P ya can't make me.

Ryoga Hibiki is copyright of that great manga Goddess Rumiko Takahashi

Saga X, Xavier, Rynk and the original setting of this fic are all copyright Roll-Chan Productions. 

I make no money off this fic whatsoever. I just do this to embarrass myself.

Please email all comments to [Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com][1] and no flames please! If you hate this fic, just don't read it.

   [1]: mailto:Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com



	3. The Next Age 1-2

The Next Age Chapter One Part Two

In the kitchen, breakfast was just wrapping up. Since the days when Dr. Light had been alive, Roll had fixed breakfast every morning without fail. It was a tradition. By the time Xavier had gotten to the table though, there wasn't much left for him to eat. He sighed. It was his own fault. His father, Ryoga, was cleaning his plate, Rock was helping Roll gather up the dishes and all of Xavier's half-siblings had already left to start their day. Rhythm, Zero's mother, still sat at the table though, patiently awaiting the arrival of her son.

As if on cue, Zero darted in the moment Xavier walked over to sit down. He was never found too far behind his best friend after all. He grabbed himself a chair and the box of cereal on the table before Xavier had even sat down. Of course he also reached for the sugar bowl…. Zero had a sweet tooth the likes of which Xavier had never seen. If he were human, all of his teeth would have rotted and fallen out by now. 

"Good Morning mom, morning dad, morning daddy Rock." Xavier said, greeting his parents.

He too his seat and reached for the last of the food on the table. It was cold….no matter, he didn't have much time to enjoy it anyhow.

"You're a bit late this morning, still planning to go into the lab?" Ryoga asked.

"Yeah…." Xavier answered with a nod.

That was the whole reason he was in a hurry to eat, so he wouldn't miss his lab shift.

"Don't forget, you've got training today too, Xavier." Rock reminded him, looking up from helping Roll wash the dishes. "I need to go over the basics again with you okay?"

"Training? Today??" Xavier asked.

Oh man……I completely forgot……… He thought to himself.

It had only been six months ago when Xavier had gotten his weapon upgrade installed. Rock had been preparing him for several years, seeming so anxious for the day when he'd have someone to teach his skills to. Xavier, however, had been completely against the idea. It was true that he had grown up always admiring Rock, wanting to fight injustices and evil, defend the innocents and all the other stuff that went with being RockMan but he had also admired Zor and his ability to heal the sick, bring life back to the dying and uncover the mysteries of technology. From working in the lab and learning Robot biology, Xavier had gained a great respect for life. A Plasma Canon was a weapon used to take life. In the lab, he had helped treat injuries caused by one and he was completely against having that kind of an upgrade be a part of his body. When he had told Rock how he felt, Rock had sat him down for a long talk explaining that he too wasn't fond of the idea but had realized that it was a necessary evil. More often than not, he had ended up using his canon on inanimate objects instead of living things or even just as a threat with no intention of firing it at all. He said it was only a tool for fighting evil and only it's owner could decide how it would be used.. Xavier had still been uneasy about it though. Why did he need a Plasma Canon? He had his martial arts skills and he thought that would be enough. Rock had quickly reminded him of how ineffective they would be against someone who was fully armed though and promised to teach him how to aim correctly and how to strike without doing lethal damage. With reluctance, Xavier gave in. He knew it would make Rock happy if he did and he also knew that if he did intend to someday follow in Rock's footsteps, he would need the weapon upgrade and the training that went with it. A defender of the innocent needed something to defend them with after all though he swore he would only use it sparingly. Of course, after he had had it installed Zero immediately wanted one too…Thankfully, Zor knew Zero lacked the responsibility to have any sort of weaponry and denied the request.

Xavier sighed. He just wasn't in the mood to train today, he still felt weary and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed…still, Rock would be upset if he didn't show.

"Okay, I'll be there." Xavier replied taking a deep breath.

"Good." Rock spoke with a smile.

This, Xavier swore to himself, was the last time he was going to stay up until four in the morning playing Street Fighter Five with Zero. Nevermind the seven other times he had promised that he wouldn't, this time he meant it….really!

While this was going on, Rhythm was cheerfully greeting her son Zero as she did every morning and as for Zero? Well, he was busy chomping down his cereal if you could even call it that with all the sugar he had poured onto it.

"Zero dear, you really shouldn't put all that sugar on your food. It isn't good for you!" Rhythm scolded but Zero just shrugged it off.

"Mom, you know Fruity-O's just don't taste right with out three or four spoonfuls of sugar on top." He reminded her.

Rhythm sighed and shook her head in dismay. There was just no reasoning with him over this, Zero did what Zero wanted to do. Perhaps he had inherited that from his father.

At least the things he was stubborn about were ones that really didn't matter to anyone else like letting his hair grow long, staying in his Robot form, using his thrusters and overdosing on sugar every morning. Bad habits and all, Rhythm still loved her son dearly even if she thought he needed a little discipline. He was her only child…..

Xavier finished his breakfast quickly and got up from the table. He didn't have a moment to spare! As it was, he'd be getting to the lab in the middle of morning assignments. Being late meant he'd probably get stuck with whatever was left, most likely clean up duty.

"The early bird gets the best assignments." His supervisor, Yoru, would say whenever he complained. "Get here on time and they'll be yours."

Of course, no matter how early Xavier got there the best assignments always went to Kari. It was no secret that Yoru favored her and was trying to start something with her. Xavier really couldn't blame him, Kari was cute. She wasn't as cute as Vyctori though.. 

It was still a bit unfair though. If only he could get the chance to prove himself, then they'd see him as more than just a kid. Once that happened, maybe he'd get to do more than just clean up or do rounds or play gopher for everyone else.

Xavier gave a quick wave to his parents and Zero.

"Be back at one!" He said and darted out of the kitchen.

Zor's lab was linked to the Hakari Tower, the place Rock and his family called home, by a glass walkway leading from one building to the other on the fourth floor. Xavier HATED having to cross over it. You could look straight down and see the ground below and it was a well know fact Xavier wasn't fond of heights, he was always afraid that he would fall. He didn't have time to go downstairs and use the labs main entrance today and that meant despite his fear, he'd have to use the walkway. Taking a deep breath, he quickly darted across the bridge facing forward, concentrating on making it to the other side.

The walkway lead Xavier over to the labs main office where all the techs hung out, got their assignments and took care of the labs private matters. He made a quick turn down the hallway and used his passcard to open the door to the technicians office.

"Xavier, you're late." Yoru remarked as soon as he entered the small room.

Xavier glanced up to the clock - 9:05 am.

Great……clean up duty again. He thought to himself.

Kari and Vyctori were both already there along with everyone else and all the clipboards had already been passed out, all except the one Yoru still held and Xavier KNEW what assignment that one had on it. He sighed and walked over to his superior disappointedly.

"Xavier Light-Hibiki reporting for first shift. Sorry I'm late." He spoke.

"Probably up playing video-games again." He heard Kari whisper to Vyctori who nodded in agreement.

"Xavier, you've got to get here on time. A good technician is always on call and never late."

"I know, I'm sorry." Xavier said apologetically.

"All I've got left this morning is clean-up duty." Yoru continued, handing the clipboard he held to Xavier.

"I'm never going to learn anything just cleaning up all the time…." Xavier said with a groan of disapproval.

"The early bird gets the best assignments, Xavier." Yoru reminded him in a stern tone.

Xavier glanced over the paper. The lab in section three needed to be mopped. Maybe he'd get lucky and run into his half brother, section three was pretty close to Zor's main lab where he did all of his work. Sometimes Zor would come and excuse him from duty so that he could assist on a project instead or pull him aside to teach him. That's how Xavier had learned about Energen. Zor had told him it was a force that radiated from the planet itself. Once in a great while, it got trapped in crystal formations underground. In that form, as an Energen crystal, it could be used as a super energy source but such crystals were very rare. Energen had another use, it could be focused upon and drawn into ones body in much the same way "Magic" or "Mana" could be on other worlds and used to create various effects. Zor had taught Xavier to focus his energy to heal. He couldn't heal too much with it though, maybe seal off a few minor cuts, nothing major or life saving, not yet at least. Zor had been very surprised Xavier had learned how to channel Energen so quickly but it was nothing new to him, his father had been teaching him to focus his chi for years. Xavier was always anxious to learn more but Zor never seemed to have any time these days. Being the youngest intern meant everyone else's training came first and that they were more skilled and higher ranked than he was.

With a heavy sigh, Xavier made his way to the supply closet and grabbed a mop and bucket. This was getting him nowhere. He'd never be like Zor if all he ever learned how to do was menial labor. He was sure Dr. Light had never made Zor mop the floors. If Xavier had wanted to be a janitor, he would have signed up for it!

He walked to section three with little enthusiasm, noting the lab itself was empty when he arrived. Grumbling to himself, he filled the bucket with water from a nearby sink.

Maybe I really should have just stayed in bed this morning……. He thought to himself as he began to mop.

As he was working, a couple of technicians walked by busily chatting away about their experiments and their patients. That wasn't really unusual, nothing worth stopping to listen to until he heard the sound of someone rushing down the hall.

"Lara, Zor's been trying to page you! He's holding an emergency meeting in the office." One tech said.

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a moment." Lara's smooth and serious voice replied. "Any idea what it's about?"

"I don't know specifics, just something happened out by the Skull Castle ruins again." The tech spoke.

"Again?" She questioned.

"Yeah, something about those Enforcers who vanished the first time around?" The tech said, sounding unsure.

"I see…I'm on my way." Lara said.

As the sound of their footsteps faded off, Xavier paused to think. Skull Castle..Dr. Wily's fortress. He remembered hearing about an incident that happened there back when he was a little kid. The public files on it weren't much, they just noted that a passage had been found under Skull Castle and that it was empty but Xavier had accidentally overheard Rock and Zor discussing it once. The things they were saying certainly suggested that more than "nothing" had been found there. That was where they had found Rhythm. He remembered Zor had been worried about her while Rock had been more concerned about the technology they had found and Forte's men, both of which had mysteriously vanished. What could have happened there now? It sounded like just the sort of thing Xavier would be interested in hearing more about. Checking to make sure no one else was in the hallway or watching him, Xavier set down his mop and snuck off towards Zor's office. 

The door was shut tight by the time he arrived which turned out to be a good thing. Had it been open, he might have been spotted. Glancing around to make sure no one was coming, Xavier pressed close to the door hoping to be able to hear something. The sound was slightly muffled but it was better than nothing. He could make out what they were saying if he concentrated hard enough.

"I'm glad all of you are finally here." Zor said, calling things to order. "I'm sorry to call all of you away from your shifts but I just received some disturbing news from Haven. Lady JadeTail informed me early this morning that the bodies of two robots were found in sector 80 several miles outside of the city by her Chargers. Forte identified them once they were brought back here as two of his men….The same two that have been missing for sixteen years. They were both last seen guarding the passage at Skull Castle. The file in front of each of you is a detailed account of the incident. I know some of you weren't working here then so please go over them while I'm speaking if you wish."

The sound of rustling papers was heard followed by low murmurs Xavier couldn't quite make out.

"These files are all highly confidential. My father didn't think it would be a very good idea to make them public knowledge. If you'll turn to page five, you'll see that there was some unidentifiable technology found that vanished along with the two enforcers. We have no idea who took them, why or even how. I'm hoping to find some information in the memories of the deceased but I doubt there's any salvageable functions left. Whomever or whatever did this destroyed part of every system in their bodies, it's almost as if they tried to destroy any way we would have to identify them as the Enforcers who vanished or any part that we could've used to learn the attackers identity……but, I still don't understand why the bodies were left where they were easily found and after all this time. My father and Forte want a full-scale investigation of the area. I need three of you to accompany me. This is strictly on a volunteer basis and I can assure you Forte's best Enforcers will be there to protect us however keep in mind we still have no idea what we're dealing with and it could be dangerous so don't volunteer unless you feel you're prepared for it. I'll brief those who do decide to accompany me further. I'll need the rest of you to stay here and try to learn as much as you can from the bodies. I want to know what killed them. Document any and all information you can retrieve from their processors no matter how unimportant it seems. Alright, I'll need to know who's coming with me now by a show of hands."

There was silence, only the sound of shifting chairs and rustling papers. In that moment of quiet, Xavier felt his heart jump. A mysterious enemy, unknown technology…that was certainly more educational and interesting than mopping floors! It sounded like something he definitely wanted to be a part of. He was dying for a field assignment, an adventure, anything! His martial arts and Plasma Canon could come in very handy, no other tech could defend themselves as well as he could. That had to count for something. 

"Alright then." Zor spoke, bringing Xavier's attention back to the meeting he was listening in on. "Lara, Kouji and Lune, come with me. Sariah, take the other to lab section ten to get to work on the Enforces. This meeting is dismissed."

At those words, Xavier quickly sprang to attention and rushed to hide behind the door as it opened, waiting for Zor to come out. He was the last to exit as always.

"Go on ahead Lara, Forte is waiting down at Enforcer base. I need to lock up here." Zor said.

Lara nodded and lead Lune and Kouji off down the hallway while Sariah took the rest of the group in the opposite direction. Now was his chance! Zor was busy punching in his lock code when Xavier emerged from behind the still open door.

"Hi brother, what's up?" Xavier asked, acting all innocent.

"Oh! Xavier, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Zor said, a bit surprised by his half-brother's sudden appearance. 

"Sorry." Xavier apologized with a slight smirk.

"Well..At least you seem to be in a good mood. I missed you at breakfast this morning." Zor remarked, reaching over to shut the door.

"Yeah, I was a little late." Xavier said with a sigh.

"So what brings you down to this end of the lab?" Zor asked, making sure the door was now securely locked.

"Well…I was just passing by when I kinda sorta accidentally overheard you talking about a field mission and it peaked my interest…" Xavier began, careful not to say exactly how much he had heard.

"You were listening in?? This is a serious matter Xavier, the public isn't even suppose to know about this!" Zor exclaimed. "If I had intended for you to know, I would have invited you to the meeting. You know better, you should be on duty right now."

Xavier hung his head in mock shame and sighed deeply, rolling his eyes.

"He gave you clean up duty again?" Zor asked, noticing Xavier's reaction. "I told him to put you on as robotics aide this week, please don't tell me he didn't and you're wandering the halls out of boredom."

But Zor really didn't need Xavier to confirm it, he could tell just from his brother's reactions that his suggestions to Yoru had fallen on deaf ears. Zor made a mental note to have another talk with Yoru about this after he returned later. Xavier had too much potential to be mopping up spills all day, he might get frustrated and give up if that's all he ever got to do.

"Kari's robotics aide today I think." Xavier said with a slight hint of anger, not too happy to learn one of the better jobs an intern could have was suppose to be his. "But..At least I'm available for other assignments. Hey, why don't you let me tag along with you and the others? I could help out, collect samples and even carry the equipment for you."

"Absolutely not. That area is dangerous and it's not a place for kids or inexperienced techs." Zor replied firmly.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle it!" Xavier insisted.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable putting you in that situation with your experience and I really don't think your dad would want me to either. You shouldn't have heard any of that so please, just forget it alright?" Zor spoke, walking past Xavier and starting down the hallway.

"Brother!!" Xavier called out, hoping for a final chance to plead his case.

"The answer is no, you're too young and inexperienced. Maybe when you're older and better trained but not this time." Zor said, pausing to look back. "Go back to your assignments, we'll talk about this later." 

"But-"

"No buts Xavier, I'm not changing my mind. I'm sorry, I'll see you at dinner." 

And with that, Zor stepped around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Damn it……." Xavier swore, clenching his fist.

This was yet another missed opportunity. No biggie, right? Probably not. Still, something inside of him said that they were going to find something big, something important and he hated not even getting the chance to be a part of it. There wasn't much he could do about that though, chasing down Zor and begging more was only likely to get him suspended. With a heavy sigh he went back to sector three to finish mopping up. No one had even noticed that he had been gone.


	4. The Next Age 1-3

**The Next Age Chapter One, Part Three**

Zero's day began with the news that Rhythm wanted to visit Blues. He had just finished his cereal when she announced her plans.

"Your father just came back from a long trip this morning, Zero." Rhythm began, smiling sweetly. "I thought we could go see him together."

Zero dropped his spoon and it hit the bowl with a loud clang.

"Do we have to?" He asked, taking a deep breath. "Can't we just leave him alone?"

"Zero dear, he's your father.." Rhythm replied, acting as if she was hurt by his suggestion.

"And he hates me." Zero interrupted and sighed.

"No,no! He just needs time to accept you, that's all." Rhythm assured him.

"Mom, it's been sixteen years. He hates me, okay?" Zero said and got up from the table. "'sides, I've got plans today with Xavier. They just got in DC Versus Square Soft at the arcade and we're gonna be the first ones to play it! We are gonna kick some butts and take some names!!"

Zero smiled broadly just thinking about it but Rhythm frowned.

"I think this is a bit more important than playing a game." She spoke. "Now put your bowl in the sink and let's go."

"No..I don't want to." Zero said. "C'mon mom, not today, please?"

"But your father loves you Zero, he misses you I know it! Maybe today will be the day he decides we should be a family." Rhythm said to him almost pleadingly.

Zero lowered his head and looked to the floor. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted his father to accept him. His mother was really in love with Blues and he couldn't blame her for wanting them to be a family, He wanted it too, but his father always rejected them both. Her eternal optimism was both admirable and stupid at the same time. It was a silly dream she clung to and believed in. When Zero had been younger, he believed her stories of the day when his father would take them away to Konranken but now he knew better. His father hated him, always had and always would. If only he had never been born, then his parents could have been happy together. Zero really wanted to see his mother happy, that was probably why he continued to give into her pleading to see his father. Either that or perhaps it was the small glimmer of hope he still held with-in him. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about his father though, on one hand, he despised him but on the other, he secretly wanted his approval and love. Zero really didn't want to deal with the situation right now. It always ended up ruining his entire day but he knew that even if he said no, his mother would go anyhow with-out him and he couldn't let her go alone so, as usual, he sighed and gave in.

Rhythm of course was thrilled, she always was. Quickly she fixed his long hair, drawing it back in a ponytail to make him "presentable" and changed into her nicest dress. Then the both of them went down to the Travel Plaza and boarded the shuttle to Konranken. It would have been quicker to simply use the warp gate but Rhythm insisted it was too expensive and besides, she didn't trust them. The shuttle only took a few minutes, traveling quickly on its underground track, the only problem was the other passengers. Being an outcast meant stares, sometimes name-calling or worse and it always meant being uncomfortable. If you asked Zero, he'd say he was used to it and that it didn't bother him but deep down, it still hurt, even after all this time. Zero wasn't concerned about himself though. He was always afraid that the jerks on the shuttle would do something to Rhythm and that he wouldn't be able to stop them. Thankfully, though. This ride was uneventful.

Konranken translated directly from the robot language meant "The City of Chaos". It was the Sister City to Hakari, Rock's city. Blues never really wanted his own domain but when the declaration of peace was signed and the robot nation founded, Rock insisted that he take one, just in case he ever changed his mind. The area remained barren for many years until Blues decided to try creating his own city. The result was Konranken, a place of anarchy. While Rock'' city was orderly and lawful, Blues' was wild and chaotic. The Enforcers had little to no power there, people did as they pleased most of the time. Zero kinda liked Konranken just because he didn't seem to stick out there as much but the city was dangerous. A gang of kids had attacked him before. Thank the Goddess Xavier had come to find him and chased them off.

Konranken Tower was close to the shuttle station. Zero must've made this trip a thousand times with his mother and usually on one of her whims, they were never invited. He followed behind her a tad reluctantly as they left the shuttle and walked to the huge decorated doors of the tower. Rhythm never asked if she could come in, she always just let herself inside as if she lived there.

"Blues!!!! BLUES!!! We've come to visit!" She called out, stepping into his living room.

Zero stood quietly in the doorway and looked around. Blues had redecorated his home again, this was the second time this month and of course he had all the latest gadgets set up – a super DVX player, multi entertainment view screen..things Zero only could wish he had. He wondered if his father really enjoyed this stuff or if it was all for show. No one knew because Blues' private life was just that, private. At least admiring it took his mind off of what was to come…

Zero took a deep breath. This place never brought back good memories. Thank Goddess his father didn't appear to be home though. If Elistra had any mercy, he was off somewhere else, someplace Rhythm didn't know about and couldn't get to. Hopefully his mother would give up soon and then they could go back home. 

"Zero, come inside!" Rhythm said, noticing her son hovering in the doorway and looking like he wanted to leave. "Is that any way to show your father you love him, he'll think you want to leave!"

"But I do." Zero replied softly.

Rhythm frowned.

"Zero, come in here." 

With a heavy sigh, Zero took a few steps into the room, not wanting to upset his mother or get in a fight at the moment. Rhythm smiled at him, coming over to brush his bangs out of his face with her hand.

"There, that wasn't so hard. Now if only your father would come out to see us." She said cheerily.

Suddenly Zero felt as if they weren't alone anymore, there was someone else in the room with them. He turned around, startled, and met the shade-hidden gaze of his father.

"Dad…."

Blues always had a bad habit of appearing out of nowhere completely unexpectedly, watching silently until he was noticed. The expression on his face told Zero he was not happy to find visitors in his home. When Rhythm caught sight of him, her whole face lit up with joy and she hurried towards him, arms outstretched in greeting.

"Why are you here?" Blues asked coldly, folding his arms across his chest.

"We've come to visit you!" Rhythm said with a smile, putting her arms around him.

Blues shrugged free of her embrace, moving away from her calmly.

"Why did you bring him?" He asked, seeming to cast a glance in Zero's direction.

"Because he's your son, I thought we could spend the day together." Rhythm spoke, looking to Zero and smiling brightly.

Zero bowed his head, he knew what was coming.

"This is not my son." Blues said with a bit of disgust. "Look at him, he isn't mine."

"How can you keep saying that!" Rhythm objected. "We made love and he's the product of that. He's our blessing from the Goddess."

"He is not _our_ blessing, he's _your_ curse!" Blues growled. "You wanted him so keep him out of my life…Goddess only knows who his real father is anyhow."

"You're his father Blues, I swear by all that is holy that you were the only one, you know that!" Rhythm insisted.

Blues took a step towards Zero and looked him over, noting that Zero kept his head down and was constantly shifting his gaze anytime he tried to look him in the eyes.

"He's a blonde haired freak.." Blues replied calmly

Zero shut his eyes tightly at the words.

"Stop it. Don't say that about him!" Rhythm said to Blues but he just turned and walked back towards the door.

"If I did have a son…he would not look like _that_." Blues spoke.

"Blues! Please! We love you, I know you love us, even Zero. Please give up your childish selfishness so that we can be a family. You told me once you'd whisk me away, back when I was with Dr. Wily. I've been waiting so long, it's time, whisk us away!" Rhythm called to him pleadingly.

Blues glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"I told you what to do sixteen years ago but you had to have him. How many times did I tell you I didn't want a child? You didn't listen. You've made your bed, now go lie on it." Blues replied coldly then began to walk away again.

"BLUES!" 

"Mom…let him go." Zero spoke quietly but she ignored him, choosing instead to go after him and reaching out to touch his arm.

Blues wheeled around quickly at feeling her touch, raising his hand as if to threaten to hit her.

"Rhythm, leave me alone! I don't want to have a family!" He spoke harshly.

She cowered before him, looking up with frightened eyes. That was it, Zero couldn't take it anymore. He rushed to stand in front of her, pushing his way in between her and Blues. Rarely did he ever defend anyone but his mother was different, she didn't deserve this. If anyone deserved to be hit, it was him. This was all his fault anyhow.

"Dad, we'll leave, just calm down and leave mom alone." Zero said, his voice trembling a bit.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Blues hissed, bringing his hand down and striking Zero hard in the face.

With a hurt cry, Zero fell back and to the floor from the force of the blow. He should have expected it, he should have known but it was always a shock. Part of him kept hoping his father would just walk away but he should have known better. Zero winced in pain and held his hand to his cheek, bitter tears stinging his eyes despite his attempt to hold them back.

"Take him and GET OUT." Blues ordered and sulked off angrily, not even bothering to look back. 

Rhythm knelt down by Zero, filled with motherly concern, as she tried to get a look at where Blues had struck him but Zero kept turning his head away.

"Oh Zero..I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She apologized, just like she had done a million times before.

It was too much for Zero to take. He got to his feet, ignoring his mother, and dashed off. He had to get away from all this, he didn't want to face it, not again not now. Rhythm called after him but he pretended he didn't hear her.

Zero didn't care where he was going, he just jetted off without a second thought but somehow, no matter what, he always seemed to end up back in Hakari City on the rooftop of the tower. It was his "alone" spot, the place he went to when he wanted to think or cry or just be by himself. He sat down without a word, casting his gaze out over the city. Some said Zero was two people – one was playful and free, the other was tormented. Most of the time, Zero didn't give any thought to his past or his life, he played games, enjoyed the thrill of living and didn't seem to have a care in the world. He liked being this way the best. He could blow off all of his problems and not think about them but there were times like this one when his problems refused to be ignored and sixteen years of hurt and rejection would come crashing down on him. 

He remembered being a kid in school and not having any friends. The cool kids made teasing him the "in" thing to do, The older kids bullied him to no end. Even now, they still made fun of the way he looked and acted. He was an outcast where ever he went, even to his own father who refused to accept him and struck him to vent his anger. No one accepted him, no one except Xavier. He had always been Zero's friend, the only one who never tried to change him but unfortunately, he wasn't around right now. Even if he were, Zero wouldn't want Xavier to see him this way. This was his shame, no reason for his best friend to know what his father had done. He just wanted to hide from the world right now.

Zero drew his knees up close to his body and put his arms around them, almost curling into a ball. He felt so ashamed of himself, the only freak in a world full of normal people. Lowering his head sadly, he began to cry out his misery. Why was he alive? Why had he been born if all he would ever know in this life was pain? How could the Goddess be this cruel? Was his whole existence one big mistake? Some sort of sick joke? Pulling himself back together always took a while when he felt this way, inevitably, he would return to being silly and carefree. His sanity depended on it but it would probably take him all day to do so..

RockMan, Zero and Blues are Copyright of Capcom of Japan, Rhythm, Konranken and Xavier are copyright of Roll-Chan productions, take them and DIE. As always,I make no money off this, who would seriously pay for this crap?

NOTES – Some of you are probably preparing to flame me over my portrayal of Blues, before you do so, please let me say one thing. You are joining a story in progress and a lot has happened to Blues over the past 100 years. One of these things is that he ended up with a son he does not want in any way and an ex-lover who won't leave him be. He isn't exactly dealing with that in the best way. 

Please send all comments to [Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com



	5. The Next Age 1-4

The Next Age Chapter One Part Four

Xavier kept his eyes on the clock, only ten more seconds and……

"Yes! Time to go home!" He cheered as the one o'clock chime rang.

Xavier turned to Vyctori who was already packing up her supplies. Her blonde hair was draped over her shoulders just right. Xavier sighed longingly. At the sound, Vyctori cocked her head and glanced over. She was probably hoping to see Toshi or Blade or any one of the other male lab techs, any one except who was there because, while Xavier had a fondness for her, she hated him with a passion. Her curiosity at who was sighing at her quickly turned to disgust and she shot him a look that screamed "go away". Xavier was at least half her age and twice as immature as most boys his age. Young girls swooned for him, he was rather good looking, but he just wasn't her type. Of course, try telling Xavier that. He smiled at her. The more she rejected him, the more he thought she liked him and was just playing hard to get.

"Hey Vyc, shift's over. Wanna go out and get something to eat?" He asked.

She narrowed her eyes.

"No." she replied. "I would rather dissect a human."

"Well..I can't see you enjoying that more than going over to the Milkshake with me but to each his own. Are you sure you don't want to? I'll even pay. Zero and I are going to stop there on our way to the arcade anyways." Xavier said to her, smiling.

Ugh..Zero! If there was one person more immature than Xavier, it was Zero. All those two ever thought about was Video Games.

"I'm sure you and your little friend can go play by yourselves." She said and excused herself.

"Maybe next time?" He called after her.

"No." She replied and left the room.

Xavier shrugged his shoulders and began putting away his supplies.

"At least I tried…."

As he had everyday since he began working at the lab, Xavier packed up, checked out, and began walking home. He always took the long way, no sense in forcing himself to cross that awful glass bridge if he didn't have to. Zero always waited for him in the kitchen, usually munching on some sweets.

"Hey Zero, ready to……….Zero?" Xavier called as he entered the kitchen but, to his surprise, the room was empty with no sign that Zero had even been there recently.

That seemed very odd, today was the premier of DC Versus Squaresoft, they had anxiously awaited it for months. Zero was eager to play Sky Conflict and Xavier had sworn to beat him with Flurry Cheetaheart. They was no way Zero had found something better to do, not after they had planned all this out and saved up all their tokens for so long. This promised to be even better than Absolutely the Last Fantasy Versus DC. Why would Zero pull out of going to play it? Maybe he had gotten impatient and had gone by himself or maybe he was warming up by playing SF5. Xavier went to check his room but didn't find Zero there either, the game systems hadn't been touched. There was still a full 30 minutes left before the machine was up and ready to go, maybe Zero had gone down to watch them set it up. Xavier returned to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading down to the arcade to check.

The place was pretty crowded by the time he got there but this was no surprise. Everyone was all psyched up about the new game coming in. Pushing through the crowds, Xavier looked everywhere for Zero but his friend was no where to be found.

"Hey Xavier!" A voice called out behind him.

"Kei-chan!" Xavier exclaimed.

He didn't even have to turn around, he knew it was her from her voice. Kei was his niece, the daughter of his oldest half-sister Crysta. She was a few years younger than he was, about Zero's age and he had grown up around her, visiting with her when Crysta came over from Kuro City. They had always gotten along well, she was the only girl Xavier knew that liked Street Fighter and who had a "thing" for Zero or at least the only one who would admit to it. She was in her usual tomboy attire, a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Her brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. Xavier smiled at her, glad to see a familiar face.

"You're a bit early!" She said. "Did Zero drag you down here?"

"No, actually I came here looking for him. He wasn't at the tower when I got off my shift, have you seen him?" Xavier asked her.

"Xavier," Kei began with a little bit of a giggle. "If I had seen Zero-chan, why would I be here alone?"

"Because he ran off and ditched you?" Xavier replied with a smirk.

"Yeah…he's good at that, isn't he?" She said and laughed. "But I haven't seen him today, I was hoping he'd be with you. DC Versus Squaresoft premiers today."

"Yeah I know. We were going to go to the Milkshake and have lunch then spend the day playing it but I can't find him. I thought that maybe he was here. Guess I was wrong though. You're not keeping him tied up somewhere are you Kei?" Xavier asked.

"Oh I wish!" She replied. "The things I would do to him if he was….play with his hair, strip him naked, kiss him all ova-"

"Kei please, keep your fantasies to yourself, okay? I really don't want to think about Zero that way, it's not good for my sanity." Xavier said, disgusted.

Kei laughed at him.

"Suit yourself!" She said. "But Zero's so cute I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted him too!"

"UGH! Don't make me lose my appetite this early in the day!" Xavier groaned.

"Hey, I'm just kidding though I wouldn't mind watching that….." Kei remarked.

"Kei! Geesh, stop it! That's sick. Are you sure you don't need a psychiatrist? This can't be normal…"

"Oh I'm kidding Xavier, lighten up!" Kei said, laughing mischievously.

"Yeah..well….anyhow, I'm going to go see if I can find Zero." Xavier spoke, sighing 

"You're not going to stay to play DC Versus Squaresoft?" Kei asked.

"I've gotta find Zero, I've just got a bad feeling about him. I don't think I could enjoy myself with out him here anyhow." Xavier replied.

"Okay but you're gonna be sorry you missed this." Kei said. "Catch you later, Xavier!"

"Later." Xavier said and gave a short wave before going towards the exit.

After leaving, Xavier checked all the places he and Zero hung out but he came up empty, Zero wasn't to be found in any of them. This wasn't the first time his best friend had disappeared, far from it. He usually vanished for the whole day when Rhythm took him to see his father. That's where he had to be right now, in Konranken. Why he would want to spent the whole day there was a mystery to Xavier, Zero didn't like his father and Blues returned the favor, what could they possible be doing together? He remembered that when Zero was younger, he'd come home from Konranken in tears and bearing bruises. Xavier had always asked what was wrong but never got an answer. Something inside of him told him someone was hurting Zero but it was only recently that he began to wonder if it was Blues. Whoever it had been, they had quit because Zero stopped coming back bruised and sobbing and took off to spend the whole day there now.

Xavier decided there was nothing left for him to do now but go back to his room and wait for Zero to come back, assuming he was in Konranken.

Time passed, minutes, hours, and still, no Zero. It was too late now to play DC Versus Squaresoft, the arcade was probably closing up. Xavier sighed. How could Zero bail on him today or all days? Earlier at dinner, both Rhythm and Zero had been missing and even Roll had no idea where they were. Xavier stayed up late, waiting and worrying about his friend until he knew he couldn't keep awake much longer. The clock read 12:30am, he had to get to bed.

"Zero, where are you?" Xavier asked himself as he looked out his window over the city.

Ten minutes later, he was asleep in his bed.

Xavier's window was unlocked, it always was.. Zero slid it open gently and slipped inside, trying to be as quiet as he could as he rested on the windowsill. He had spent most of the day on the rooftop, hiding from the world. Xavier was sound asleep, he had probably waited all day. Zero reached to his side and pulled out a slender reed flute, his reed flute. He put it to his lips and began to softly play a lullaby. He still didn't feel quite like himself, if he had, he would've woken Xavier up with in a loud and rude manner. Instead, he chose to play his flute and hope Xavier heard it. Xavier always liked it when Zero played or so he said. It was only because of Rhythm that Zero had even learned how to play at all. He only did so occasionally and usually when he had some emotion he wanted to express. 

Xavier stirred in his sleep a little, still too lost in dreams to awaken. Before going on, it should be noted that while Zero can play beautifully most of the time, he has a bad habit of hitting notes off key unintentionally. This was to be one of those times. Xavier winced as it reached his ears and groaned sleepily. Was it his alarm clock already? His eyelids fluttered open reluctantly as he sat up. It was still dark. He gazed over to the window, still hearing the sound of soft music coming from somewhere. In the moonlight, he could just make out Zero's form sitting on the windowsill, his reed flute pressed to his lips.

"Zero?" He mumbled sleepily.

The music stopped suddenly and Zero turned to look in Xavier's direction, half of his face was shadowed by the darkness.

"Where have you (yawn) been?" Xavier asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Thinking…………" Zero answered solemnly, turning his head away.

Xavier glanced over to the clock, 3:17Am. 

"You keep odd hours, Z." Xavier groaned, yawning once more.

He stretched a few times then got up, stumbling to his feet. He was expecting to hear a tall tale about how Zero had spent the day but he was strangely quiet. No stories, no nothing. 

"What's wrong Zero? You're silent." Xavier asked with a touch of seriousness in his voice.

There was no reply.

"You must've woken me up for a reason." Xavier added, making his way over to the lamp on his dresser. "It's too dark in here, let me turn this on."

He reached over and switched on the lamp. The resulting bright light just about blinded him.

"Ugh..I forgot about that. This hurt your eyes too Zero?"

Xavier looked up at Zero, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He raised his hand to shield them so that he could see better. Slowly, Zero turned towards Xavier, his head lowered in shame. On the right side of his face was a huge black and blue bruise. Xavier's mouth fell open with shock as he noticed it. Zero, feeling his gaze, quickly turned away. 

"What happened to you?" Xavier asked.

He reached out, gently placing his hand under Zero's chin and lifting his face so that he could get a better look. He used his other hand to brush the hair out of Zero's eyes, gazing at him with concern but Zero refused to make eye contact with him, preferring to stare at the floor.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Xavier asked.

"I'm fine…I guess." Zero replied softly.

"Who did this to you? Tell me and I'll make sure they never do it again! Was it that gang in Konranken? I'll break their faces if they laid a hand on you!" Xavier spoke as he looked over the bruise, checking for any swelling.

It always upset him to see Zero hurt. He supposed it was because he felt protective towards his friend and knew Zero couldn't stand up for himself.

"N-no..I..just dashed into something. You were right, maybe I should cut the jets once in a while.." Zero said, lying, he just couldn't bring himself to tell Xavier the truth.

Now it was Xavier's turn to fall silent. From his training, he knew that dashing into something didn't cause marks like that. The imprint of a hand was very clear by the positions of colors of the bruises. Someone had hit Zero, it was obvious, but Xavier wasn't about to confront him with it. Maybe later, after Zero had calmed down and would feel like talking about it.

"Let me take care of it for you. It can't feel very good." Xavier said and Zero nodded.

Carefully, Xavier placed his hand over the bruise and concentrated, shutting his eyes. He turned his thoughts to the energy of the world, in the air, in his own body and let it flow into him, down his arm and into his fingertips with a soft purple glow, tingling Zero's skin as it touched him. In a moment, it was over. When Xavier opened his eyes and pulled back his hand, the mark was gone. Zero sighed and slid off the windowsill onto his feet.

"Thanks." He told Xavier.

"It was nothing." Xavier replied. "So, I guess you went to Konranken for the day. I waited for you."

"Sorry….it was kind of a last minute thing." Zero apologized.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did something bad happen between you and Uncle Blues? You're usually not this serious." Xavier asked, concerned. "If something's wrong, you can tell me."

Zero felt the urge to tell him everything for a brief moment. The look in Xavier's eyes made Zero want to confess his shame so he could seek solace in his friend, the one who had always defended him in the past and protected him but…he couldn't. What would Xavier think of him? He didn't need his pity.

"How was DC Versus Squaresoft?" Zero asked, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't play it." Xavier replied with a shrug. "I was waiting for you." 

"Sorry…" Zero said meekly and turned away.

"Yeah well just leave me a note next time, okay?" Xavier said.

Zero nodded slowly.

Something was defiantly was bothering Zero, he was just too withdrawn and quiet to be himself. Had Xavier been more awake, he would have sat Zero down and tried to get out of him what exactly was wrong but he was tired and eager to lie back down. His head was foggy and his eyes hurt from the need to sleep.

"Sorry for waking you…." Zero apologized, noticing his friends' exhaustion. "I suppose you wanna go back to sleep now."

"Yeah.." Xavier said with a yawn and smiled at Zero. "That would be nice"

"Okay." Zero sighed, turning to leave to go to his own room.

I can't let him leave like this… Xavier thought to himself. He seems really upset..

Xavier glanced over to his bed. When he was a child, Zero had a problem sleeping alone in his own room. He was always having nightmares and waking up crying. Xavier was forever comforting him because, odd as it was, he was one of the only ones who could. Rhythm and Roll agreed it would be best for the to stay in the same room some nights. That lead to Roll buying Xavier a bunk bed. It wasn't a normal one though, it was in the shape of an upside down "L". One bed was horizontal while the other was vertical. Granted it was strange but it meant that they could see each other from their beds and that Xavier could keep an eye on Zero. 

"Hey Zero…why don't you sleep here tonight?" Xavier spoke, he wasn't comfortable with letting Zero leave in the state he was in. "The top bunk's always yours."

For the first time that night, Zero smiled, even if it was only a small one. He really didn't want to be alone and he was hoping Xavier would let him stay.

"Thanks…"

Xavier shut off the light and crawled back into his bed as Zero climbed the small ladder and settled into the top bunk. He moved around a few times, trying to get cozy. Xavier sighed, he was still worried.

"Are you going to be okay Zero?" He asked.

"I'll be spiffy." Zero replied.

Xavier chuckled softly. "Spiffy", that was definitely a Zero word. He couldn't feel too bad if he was using it…still..Xavier wished Zero would tell him what happened, it would put his mind at ease. As it was now, he could just guess. Xavier was more than sure someone had hit Zero but who and why? If he ever found out, he'd kill them. Maybe Rhythm would know something about it, he could speak with her in the morning.

"You sure you're okay up there Z?"

Xavier glanced upwards and saw the Zero had turned on his side and was breathing softly. He was asleep. He hadn't even tied back his hair or braided it the way he usually did, wisps of it hung down over the edge. He must have been just waiting to find a comfortable spot to sleep. Xavier sighed. He didn't mind sharing the room with him, secretly, it made him feel better to know Zero was safe in his bunk. Xavier had protected Zero for almost his entire life. He had never stood up for himself, it was always Xavier who had to fight for him and if he wasn't there, Zero ended up getting hurt. He was getting a little too old to have all of his battles fought for him and Xavier secretly wished Zero would learn to fight for himself now. He sighed tiredly, drawing the covers close and falling into a deep sleep.

End Chapter One

Zero, RockMan, Roll and Blues are copyright of Capcom of Japan, they own em, I borrow them.

Rhythm, Xavier and others are copyright Roll-Chan productions, I own em, you don't borrow em.

I make no money off of this story except what people pay me to stop writing it.

Notes: Yes! Chapter 1 is OVER! A nice not so typical day in the lives of two young boys….

Mail all comments to [Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com



	6. The Next Age 2-1

The Next Age Chapter Two Part One

The alarm went off in the morning, waking Xavier from his sleep. Zero, however, managed to sleep through it without even flinching. Despite his temptation to wake him up, Xavier decided to let him rest. He was probably exhausted after last night. He'd tell Roll to save Zero some breakfast for when his friend finally did wake up.

Since it was early and Xavier was up on time for once, everyone was present at breakfast, even Rhythm who met Xavier in the doorway.

"Morning Xavier! Have you seen Zero?" She asked immediately.

"Yeah, he's in my room sleeping." He answered.

"Thank the Goddess, I was so worried!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Yeah…he's pretty beat. Hey, did anything happen to him in Konranken?" 

"No, not that I know of…." Rhythm replied a bit nervously.

"Okay.." Xavier said with a sigh and headed to the table, something told him she wasn't exactly telling the truth.

Xavier took his seat, noticing that Zor hadn't taken off for the lab yet.

"Morning brother." He said with a smile. "How did that trip go yesterday?"

"Hmmn?" Zor spoke, looking up at Xavier. "Trip?"

"The one you wouldn't let me go on." 

"It was delayed, there was a storm in the area." Zor answered quietly, seeming a bit miffed.

"When is it rescheduled for?" Xavier asked, helping himself to breakfast.

"That's confidential, I'm sorry." Zor answered coldly.

Xavier sighed, he really wanted to go on that trip, but he knew better than to argue with Zor in front of his parents. Zor finished his breakfast quickly after that and excused himself to go to the lab.

"You forgot practice yesterday, Xavier." Rock spoke after Zor had left.

"I'm sorry…I was out looking for Zero and I guess I kinda skipped it. I'll practice twice as long today to make up for it." Xavier replied.

Rock nodded in agreement.

"Oh, mom? Zero was too tired to get up, he had a rough night. Could you save some food for him?" Xavier asked.

"Yes of course dear." Roll said with a bright smile. 

At Xavier's words, Rock glanced over at Rhythm. He knew she had taken Zero to Konranken and he had a pretty good idea what had happened to Zero there as well. The thought made him sick but now was not the time to say anything, not in front of Xavier or the others and so he stayed silent.

After the usual chitchat, Xavier left to get to the lab early. He was in no mood to be a janitor today. Yoru was actually impressed with Xavier but, of course, Kari had gotten there earlier. The assignment wasn't that bad though. Xavier could live with being "floating assistant" for the day. It was better than mopping floors! 

His first few calls of the day were normal, just the usual helping run files back and forth and aiding other techs. His fifth call brought him close to Zor's office to help file some papers while the secretary went off to attend to a personal emergency. Most of them were patient and experiment files but one caught his eye at the bottom of the pile. It was a file on the incident sixteen years ago. Xavier held it in his hands, knowing that he shouldn't read it but he was curious and that curiosity is what made him open the confidential file and begin reading:

July 5th, 2084

"Today my father, Forte and Blues accompanied me to Wily's fortress several miles outside of Haven after CentaurMan informed Rock that a passage had been found in the basement by two children. 

We arrived at 2:40:16 PM, Forte guided us to the site from memory. It was a simple dirt tunnel cut into the earth leading to several separate rooms. Only one wasn't empty.

It was remarkable, there were implements of technology there that could not have belonged to Dr. Wily. I estimated their age at about two hundred years if not more judging by the decay. I didn't get the chance to collect a sample of the metal however so I'm not sure exactly what type it was. Most of it was rusted severely, far too much to have been new in Wily's time. It's possible that the tools could have been from an earlier era or could have unnaturally decayed for some unexplainable reason. This was not the greatest of my discoveries in the passage however.

Off in the back of the room, I found the remains of a mechanical creation. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I determined that it wasn't of any known design or technology by examining it and taking scans. It was also completely unmarked. Most remarkable was that although the body showed heavy damage, the metal hadn't decayed. I was unable to determine type of metal it was constructed of, it was not Lightanium. On page 6, I will detail the design of the robot and the damage I observed.

I also discovered two capsules. One bore Dr. Wily's mark and contained the deactivated body of Rhythm Wily. Blues removed her from the capsule and left for parts unknown as soon as he saw her. The other was much larger and was inscribed with ancient writings. This lead me to ask myself if perhaps this technology and the creation were leftovers from the ancient age sealed away and forgotten. It seems very unlikely that-"

"Xavier?"

The voice broke his concentration completely. He looked around nervously a few times, afraid he had been caught before he realized it was coming from the call unit hooked to his belt.

"Xavier here, what is it?" He spoke into it as he picked it up.

"This is Tori on floor two, we need someone, are you available?" 

"Um..yeah..just let me finish filing here and I'll be there in five."

"Alright. Tori out."

Xavier grumbled as he closed the file. He had just gotten to the good part! With a sigh, he put the file in it's proper place and went off to the second floor. The report was on his mind all day though. The ancients, the ancient age, a time when Robots had lived with humans in a utopian city called Arasa. The name itself meant utopian paradise in the ancient tongue. It was a legendary time when there was world peace but something had happened, a great cataclysm befell Meika and all technology was lost. The city vanished and no one ever found any remnants of it or of the glorious age it existed in, only the stories remained, some of which placed the ancient city on Hakari Island. Those tales of what was called "the first age of Robotics" had always fascinated Xavier. Maybe all that stuff Zor had found was from that era, maybe it had been a survivor from that age that had attacked and killed the Enforcers in self-defense. Now he was dying to know, he had to get a hold of Zor and convince him.

It was almost the end of his shift by the time Xavier ran across his brother. Zor looked like he was in a bit of a rush but Xavier ran up to him anyway, eager to talk to him.

"Hi bro! Did you go to that site yet?" He asked anxiously.

Zor shook his head seeming disappointed.

"The ground is still too wet, I'll try again another time." He replied.

"Can I go?"

"Xavier……."

"I've got to go…look, I saw the report and I read where you thought that technology was from the ancient-" 

"You read a confidential report?" Zor exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "That's against policy! Xavier, I'm going to have to suspend you for this."

"It was an accident. I was filing things and someone left it out. It doesn't matter anyhow, I'll come with you to make up for it." Xavier explained.

"You don't understand, this is a _very _serious matter and it's not a place for-"

"Kids? Yeah I know but I'm not a kid anymore. I'm eighteen years old, I can handle it!"

Zor let out a sigh of frustration, shaking his head.

"No Xavier, I _can't_ let you." 

"But-"

"_No more!_ This is _twice _you've violated policy and been party to confidential information. I'm sorry Xavier but I'm suspending you for a week. Get your things and go home."

"But Zor!"

"Xavier, I have _never _seen you act this irresponsibly and over something you aren't even suppose to know about in the first place! You're dismissed. By the time you're off suspension, this matter will all be taken care of and you won't have to worry about it any longer."

And with that, Zor walked off in a huff. Xavier stood in shock for a moment. He just couldn't believe what had happened, he had never had to be disciplined before. Quietly he went to his locker and gathered up his belongings. Why was Zor uptight about this particular assignment? Xavier could understand him not wanting the public to know about the Enforcers and such but Xavier was family! He was so angry about the whole thing by the time he left that he didn't even bother to try to hit on Vyctori on his way out.

Zero's day began much later than Xavier's had. He woke up late in the morning, long after Xavier had left for his lab shift. He kinda wished he had gotten up before Xavier had left, he could've used a few words of encouragement. Rhythm was waiting for him and warmed up the food Roll had saved out. It was the same as every "morning after". Rhythm apologized endlessly for Blues using every excuse in the book., trying to somehow justify his actions. Zero had learned to shut it out long ago, he didn't want to hear it anymore. No use ruining two days after all. He just silently nodded, acting as if he understood when he really didn't. It made his mother happy…

After his "breakfast", he went off to Xavier's room to play some Video games for a while and kill some time, waiting until almost one o'clock to shut it off and head out into the hallway. Needless to say, he was surprised when he ran into Xavier on his way to the kitchen. Xavier didn't say a word, he stormed past Zero on his way to his room.

"Hey Xavier, what are you doing back? Did geek school let out early today?" Zero called to him but Xavier didn't reply.

Zero turned and followed his friend back down the hall. Xavier wasn't even acknowledging him.

"Who put the robo-bee in your helmet? Did Yoru give you clean-up duty again??" Zero asked.

Xavier marched straight to his room and went inside.

"Hey! Since I can't read minds yet it would be nice if you'd say something!"

The door slammed in Zero's face.

"Xavier!"

Zero opened the door a crack and stuck his head inside. Xavier tossed his backpack on the floor and flopped down on his bed. He looked _very _ticked off, the fumes were practically rising off him.

"Xavier..don't ignore me. That's everyone else's job, remember?" Zero said softly.

Xavier looked up, his face flushed with anger.

"_Go away Zero!_ I don't feel like dealing with you right now!" He growled.

Zero glanced down to the floor, a bit hurt.

"Deal with me? I thought you were the only person who didn't think of me that way." He sighed.

Xavier's eyes narrowed at Zero.

"Look Zero, just _get out!_ I want to be _alone!_" He hissed and turned away.

"I..I'm sorry.." Zero apologized. "I'll go…"

He shut the door quietly behind him as he left, lingering a few moments in the hall.

"Zero? Wait…I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day alright?" Xavier spoke as he turned back, realizing what he had said to his best friend.

The door opened again and Zero poked his head in hesitantly.

"C'mon in, it's okay."

"You sure?" Zero asked.

"Yeah…" Xavier replied.

Slowly Zero let himself in, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the edge of Xavier's bed.

"So..today kinda sucked, huh?" He asked.

Xavier nodded and sighed.

"Can I ask why?" 

"Well….." Xavier began, taking a deep breath. "Remember when Rock and Zor found your mom sixteen years ago?"

Zero nodded slowly. He had heard the story several times from his mother. Blues had found her "sleeping" in a capsule in the depths of the earth and he had carried her off in his arms to awaken her with his love. He had no idea if it was true or not but she certainly believed it was.

"Something weird happened out there, I really shouldn't say what but Zor found some interesting things at Wily's fortress and now he's going back there after all this time. I want to go and he won't let me…even though I know the whole story. I accidentally overheard everything and I know that I'd be perfect for the assignment. I'd love to go out to Skull Castle and look around but when I asked Zor about it, he suspended me! So? What do you think?

Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd forget it if I were you. Sounds like a lot of poking through weeds if you ask me." He replied.

"I didn't think you'd understand.." Xavier sighed. "but it's okay. It just makes me so mad that they can still treat me like this! Zor is always telling me how much potential I have then he does something like this to me. They are going to find something incredible out there, I can feel it, and it just burns me up! Yoru is only four years older than I am and Koji is only twenty! They've both already gotten the chance to prove themselves, this sucks! When is it gonna be my turn??"

Xavier slumped back down on his bed and sighed in frustration.

"This is unreal……."

"Is this really _that _important to you?" Zero asked.

"Yeah.."

"Well..why don't you just go there on your own then?" Zero suggested.

"Are you nuts!?" Xavier replied. "That would be against policy, I'd get in _mucho _trouble!"

"Aren't you in trouble anyhow?" Zero reminded him.

"Not really…I'll probably just get the 'we're disappointed in you, son' speech for this but if I purposely disobeyed Zor and ran off on my own…ugh..they'd kill me." 

Zero shrugged his shoulders once more.

"In Konranken, they say that if you want to do something you should just go do it and think about the consequences later." He remarked.

"No offense Zero, but that's how your parents got in the situation they're in."

"Yeah but that's how I got here too." 

"And that's a good thing?" Xavier teased.

Zero punched Xavier in the leg.

"Cut it out, will ya? This is what I get for trying to give advice!" Zero said, pouting.

"Well, maybe if you gave good advice……" Xavier said with a bit of a smirk.

"You are _so _asking for it!" 

"C'mon Zero, I dare you." Xavier taunted.

Zero grinned at his friend and tackled him, engaging in a mock fight, "roughhousing" as Roll would call it. It helped Xavier relieve some of his frustration over what had happened in the lab though he did have to remember to be careful with Zero as he was much larger and stronger than the smaller, thinner Proto-bot. They wrestled and played for what seemed like forever until both collapsed, laughing. That's when Xavier noticed the time and quickly leapt to his feet. It was time for practice!

"Damn! Zero, I've gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours, don't get into any trouble, alright?" Xavier said, hurriedly straightening himself up.

Zero looked up at him giggling and stuck out his tongue.

"I'll deal with you later." Xavier said with a grin and headed off for his lesson with Rock..

RockMan, Zero, Blues, Rock, Roll and Forte are copyright Capcom of Japan, not Capcom of America so too bad =P

Xavier, Hakari Island, Haven, Rhythm and others are copyright Roll-Chan Productions.

I make absolutely no profit off this book except for that million dollars Dr. Evil gave me for his cameo.

Only 525 more pages to go!

Mail all comments to [Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com



	7. The Next Age 2-2

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Two

When Xavier arrived at the training room, he found Rock waiting for him already in his blue armored robot form. He entered quietly, hoping Rock had yet to hear the news of what happened in the lab but he could tell by the look in Rock's eyes that he knew and wasn't happy.

"Xavier…I think we need to talk." He spoke softly.

At the sound of those words, Xavier looked to the floor. He could almost hear the disappointment in Rock's voice and he hated to disappoint anyone. He stood silently before Rock, ready for whatever punishment was going to be dealt to him.

"I heard about what you did in the lab today. Your mom and dad aren't happy about it and neither am I. It just isn't like you to do something like that, you should know better."

"I'm sorry Rock…" Xavier said.

"Zor told me you're anxious to prove yourself and he thinks that's why you disobeyed policy. That's not an excuse but…it is something I at least understand. I can't say I agree with it though and it doesn't mean you're not in big trouble. You went _way_ to far, what you overheard and read was something strictly confidential and not meant for your eyes and ears."

"I know..I know.." Xavier sighed.

"Xavier….look, you're still young.." Rock spoke gently. "Your chance is going to come someday and probably before you're ready for it. Don't get yourself in trouble trying to rush things, it's not worth it. Roll and Ryoga want to speak with you later, If I know Roll-chan, she's going to ground you for the whole time you're suspended. We haven't had to restrict you like that since you were in grade school. Please do yourself a favor and play by the rules from now on, okay?"

Xavier nodded.

"Alright then." Rock said, his mood brightening. "Let's practice!" 

Rock brought forth his arm canon with a thought, the weapon replacing his left forearm, and motioned for Xavier to do the same. For Rock, assuming his robot or armored form was easy but for Xavier, it was a touch more difficult and even slightly painful. His body just didn't adjust as quickly, it was the human in him. He excused himself to go to the weapons room, shutting the door behind him and undressed quickly. With a deep breath, he called forth his armor, wincing a bit from the uncomfortable sting it sent through him. It was very similar to Rock's, the same light blue/dark blue colors though in much different patterns. His chest plate, however, was marked with two violet plates, the same color as his eyes and his hands were pure white. Many thought in this form he looked like a much taller, more human-like RockMan and he had been mistaken for Rock's son before. After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Xavier headed back to the training room and summoned his canon to his left arm. 

Before going on, it should be noted that Rock's training room was unique in the fact that once inside and once the safeguards were activated, no energy weapon or spell could cause damage, the room simply absorbed it. A tally kept track of who had hit whom and estimated how much damage in points the body would have taken had the battle been real. Onlookers could watch the fight through a clear wall looking down into the arena on the floor above. Dr. Light had built the room long ago, one of his final presents to his son. 

Xavier approached Rock slowly and cautiously as he always did and took a defensive position when he was only a few feet away.

"Computer, level one for opponent 001." Rock said. "Level three for opponent 554."

"Affirmative." The computer answered in it's simulated voice.

Rock raised his canon, taking a fighting pose and looked into Xavier's eyes. His expression was serious, almost cold. Xavier bit his lip. Rock was fighting with a handicap again. That meant he wanted to see if Xavier was strong enough to beat him yet. He met Rock's gaze, focusing his attention on his opponent a bit reluctantly. With a battle cry, Rock thrust his canon towards Xavier, firing off a blast without hesitation and jumping back. Xavier darted to the side but not quickly enough as the plasma brushed past his arm. He gritted his teeth at the sting of the energy blast. True, it did no damage to him but it did hurt for a moment.

"Target 554 receives 5 points of damage." The computer announced.

Xavier fired back at Rock while advancing forward but his aim was terribly off. The blast went right past his target and hit the wall instead. Rock took the chance to jump up onto one of the many platforms that hung in mid-air and shot at Xavier while he was still recovering. Xavier turned just in time to see the bright glow of the plasma and tried to throw himself out of its way. This one struck him in the leg.

"Target 554 receives 8 points of damage."

Xavier blindly shot where the last attack had come from but Rock had already moved to another platform. Xavier never saw the shot coming until it struck him in the back. He yelped in surprise and hurt as his body was pushed forward by the force of the blast.

"Target 554 receives 16 points of damage."

Xavier spun around, breathing heavily and trying to focus as he aimed once more at Rock, watching as the smaller robot called up a Leaf Shield and absorbed most of the energy.

"Target 001 receives 2 points of damage."

In the next instant, Rock threw the shield at Xavier too quickly for him to dodge. It struck him head on, pushing him to the floor with a shocked cry.

"Target 554 receives 10 points of damage. Target 554 is destroyed."

Xavier let out a groan as he stared at the ceiling. In a moment, Rock jumped from the platform and came to stand over him.

"Xavier……"

"I'm sorry Rock…let's try again, I guess I just wasn't paying attention." Xavier said, faking a smile but Rock saw right through him.

"Your heart isn't in this today, it wouldn't do any good." Rock said and offered Xavier his hand.

Xavier sighed, grasping his hand and letting Rock pull him to his feet. He was right though, Xavier's mind and heart were else where at the moment. He didn't feel like fighting or training as he was ashamed of what he had done in the lab and sorry that he had done it in the first place…..or at least that's what Rock thought.

"Why don't you go back to your room until dinner's ready, I think Roll is going to wait until then to speak with you." Rock suggested. "I can't train you when your thoughts aren't focused, alright?"

Xavier nodded, shifting uneasily.

"Rock, do you think mom and dad are going to ground me from seeing Zero while I'm suspended?" He asked.

"It would be hard to since Zero lives with us but I don't know if you deserve to be hanging out with your best friend." Rock replied 

"I know this'll sound bad but I've gotta be able to see Zero, he's having a real hard time right now, someone hit him again and he's weird for a few days after something like that happens." Xavier explained, doing his best to convince Rock not to ground him completely for Zero's sake.

Rock sighed frustratedly but it wasn't because of Xavier. He knew very well what had happened to Zero and he knew how much Zero relied on Xavier, more than he should at his age. Taking Xavier away from him wouldn't be fair, Zero hadn't done anything wrong after all.

"I'll talk to your mom and dad about it." Rock replied. "That's all I can promise."

"Thanks Rock." Xavier said.

"Go get changed now, I'll see you at dinner." Rock spoke, offering Xavier a small smile.

"Alright." Xavier said and headed off to the weapons room.

Later that evening at dinner, Xavier's parents had a long talk with him and handed out the punishment. They disconnected his Video games and his television then forbid him to leave the tower for a week. however they didn't tell him he couldn't see Zero. Whether that was because of Rock, Xavier didn't know but he was grateful. Still, he did try to reason with his parents over the whole thing, he hadn't killed anyone or something like that but it was in vain. He was sent to his room after dinner and sulked by himself for a while, that was until Zero snuck off to his room to keep him company. 

As he had the night before, Zero decided to stay in Xavier's room and climbed up to the top bunk when he got tired, falling asleep quickly. Xavier, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. His mind kept drifting back to the report he had found and the meeting he had overheard. What was the true nature of the technology found in that room? What had killed the Enforcers? If only he could have talked Zor into letting him go…… Around two in the morning, Xavier grew tired of tossing and turning. He reached over to the nightstand and clicked on the light, grabbing the book he had set there. Reading always relaxed him, maybe it would take his mind off things. 

Zero rolled over in his sleep a few moments later, lost in his dreams of flying and being free until the light from Xavier's lamp shown against his closed eyelids. It was enough to get him to stir. In his half-awake daze, he heard Xavier rustling papers and moving about. Was it time to get up? He opened his eyes to slits and saw that it was still dark, no sunlight coming in through the window. Xavier sat on his bed, reading some book Zero couldn't quite read the title of. He yawned as his exhaustion tried to lull him back to sleep. Xavier glanced up at the sound.

"Oh..sorry I woke you, Zero." He apologized to his friend.

Zero sat up, stretching his arms and fighting back the urge shut his eyes.

"What are you doing up? Can't sleep?" Zero asked with a yawn.

"I'm thinking." Xavier replied.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Zero quipped.

Xavier smirked at Zero and then returned to his reading.

"Whatcha thinking about anyhow?" Zero asked after a long pause, leaning off the edge of the mattress to try make eye contact.

"The site Zor won't let me investigate." Xavier replied keeping his nose in the book.

"That again?" Zero said with a sigh. "I don't get it, why don't you just go? You already said the worst they could do was kill you. That can't be as bad as going a week without watching "Navy Sun".

"Would you go if you were me, Zero?" Xavier asked, looking up to meet Zero's gaze.

"Sure! I mean, you already got punished like you did anyway so why not?" Zero answered.

"That's true…….." Xavier spoke.

He did think his punishment was a bit extreme in some ways. Really all he had done was overhear a few things, it wasn't like he had actually acted on them. Then again, his parents would be furious if he went off on his own not to mention what Zor and Rock would do to him. What if he discovered something big though? What if he found out what had happened there? They couldn't really punish him then, could they? Of course, something told him they would anyhow. What if it was more than he could handle? What if he really wasn't ready for something like this? Rock had told him not to rush proving himself but what if he waited and his chance never came? It wasn't like Rock or Zor had waited around for theirs. This had to be it, fate wanted him to go. It was calling to him. That had to be why he had felt the need to pursue it and why it wouldn't leave his mind.

"Alright." Xavier said, breaking the silence. "We'll go."

"We?" Zero questioned.

"Of course." Xavier said confidently. "I'm not going by myself."

"But Xavier-" Zero started to object.

"C'mon Zero, it'll be an adventure. I'm not going on the 'Forbidden Mission' with-out my best friend. Aren't you even a little curious about what's out there? There could be thing from the age of the ancients just waiting to be rediscovered. Wouldn't you like to be the one to find them?" Xavier asked.

"No. I can miss finding an ancient can opener or some stupid thing like that. That stuff's for no life's like Zor. The past is history, gone and buried, why do you care?" Zero replied.

"Because, Zero, it's the history of our people, the first age when our kind lived with humans in paradise." Xavier answered.

"We learned all that in school, it was boring. What is it with you and ancient stuff anyhow?" Zero asked.

"It's something I'm interested in, okay? I don't know why. Look, it'll be cool and it's not like you have anything better to do." Xavier spoke, a bit frustrated with Zero's less than enthusiastic attitude.

"Well…..I guess not. Alright, when do we go?" Zero sighed.

"Now." Xavier replied, putting away the book he had been reading. "Change into your robot form and meet me out on the highway terminal in ten minutes."

Zero smiled sleepily.

"You sure know how to break the rules…" He remarked.

"Yeah well let's just hope we don't get caught." Xavier said, getting up.

Ten minutes later, Zero stood out on the elevated highway. He was still tired but the chill in the night air kept him awake. The city sprawled beneath him was quiet except for a few passing vehicles now and then. The street lamps along with the glow of the moon provided enough light to see by. Zero looked out over the scene set before him for a few moments until he heard the hiss of an approaching cycle. Xavier drove out of the terminal on his dash cycle in his full robot form, helmet and all, a backpack strapped to his back full of tools and other necessities. The cycle itself was a dark, shiny blue, looking freshly polished. It lacked wheels, hovering a few inches off the ground instead.

"Well?" Xavier asked as he stopped beside Zero.

"Wow….." Zero breathed in awe, his eyes on the cycle. "Is that really yours!?"

"Of course it is, mom and dad got it for me for when I got my license." Xavier replied with a smile.

"Cool! Can I drive it?" Zero asked excitedly.

"Of course not! You have to be eighteen!" Xavier answered. "Besides, with the way you jet around I can't imagine you driving. Now c'mon, get on before anyone sees us."

Zero nodded and hopped on the back of the cycle, putting his arms around Xavier's waist for support. Without asking, Xavier took off down the highway at high speed. Zero's ponytail of blonde hair blew behind him, whipping around like a flag in the wind. Xavier had only had the cycle for a few weeks, he hadn't really used it except for a few joyrides. This would be his first real trip. Haven, the city closest to the site, was several miles away. Even if they used the terminal gates to warp between cities, it would be morning before they arrived. After about fifteen minutes of driving, Xavier felt Zero lie his head on his back and drift off to sleep. Xavier had no clue how he managed to still hold on but he did. He chuckled softly to himself. This proved it, Zero could fall asleep anywhere.

Xavier drove all night, staying away from the main highway as much as he could to avoid being seen. It was almost 7AM when the distinctive Old World style stone dwellings of Haven first came into view. Xavier gently nudged Zero a few times.

"Hey Z, we're almost there." He said.

"Hmmn…..?" Zero moaned sleepily. "We there yet..?"

"Yeah, almost." Xavier answered.

Zero stirred against Xavier's back before settling in again. He wasn't ready to get up just yet. They rode into Haven slowly. The city had no highways, only paved streets of marble and stone. The carved buildings looked like something out of an ancient textbook. This was the domain of the centaur robots, a city of peace and calm well known as a vacation spot. Xavier's family had come here a few times to "get away from it all." They probably knew he was gone by now…..He kept from the main road, trying to pass through the city as quickly as possible. He felt exhausted and hungry, maybe this hadn't been the greatest idea after all, but it was too late now. They reached the city limits shortly, entering the unclaimed area referred to as the Outskirts where no cities or domains had been built. The ruins of previous civilizations lie untouched amongst the grass and trees. Xavier was forced to slow his pace again to avoid the various obstacles nature had put in his path. He reached behind him, careful not to disturb Zero, and grabbed the scanner from his backpack, hoping to start picking up some unusual readings in the area as he drew nearer to the co-ordinates given in Zor's report. There weren't any, not yet at least.

A short time later, the plant growth became much too dense for Xavier to continue forward on his cycle. With a heavy sigh, he brought the cycle to a stop beside a tree and nudged Zero a few more times as the hover jets slowly shut down.

"C'mon Z, time to get up." He spoke.

Zero yawned a few times and stretched with a groan, stumbling off the seat and flopping down at the base of the tree.

"I thought you said we were almost there.." He mumbled.

"We are. Wily's fortress is just up this way a little." Xavier said as he hopped on the cycle and set it against the tree trunk. "The bike won't make it through all these trees, we'll have to go it on foot."

"Can we stop to have breakfast first?" Zero asked. "I'm starved."

"Um…yeah sure." Xavier replied, setting his backpack down and searching through it for the food he had brought: two small packets of cereal, a thermos of milk, several packets of sugar and two spoons to eat with. 

He sat down next to Zero and the two of them ate together, sharing the milk. It felt very good to not be moving. Xavier leaned back against the tree, his whole body ached. He wondered how he was going to make it through the rest of the day without resting. If only he had thought to grab an energy drink. Zero glanced over, noticing the fact that Xavier seemed a bit groggy.

"Xavier, are you zonking out on me?" Zero asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Xavier replied.

"Not if you look past the death warmed over expression." 

"Thanks Zero."

"Well you asked…."

"Come on, let's go before I pass out." Xavier said, getting to his feet reluctantly and starting into the woods.

Zero sighed and followed behind him.

RockMan, Zero, Rock and Roll are copyright of Capcom of Japan because Capcom USA couldn't come up with cool characters if their lives depended on it. 

Xavier, Haven, Zor and others are copyrights of Roll-Chan Productions, I created them.

I make no profit off this miserable fic so don't sue me, I'm very poor.

Mail all comments to [Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com][1]

What will Xavier and Zero find on their "trip of discovery"?

Zero: Hopefully a huge candy factory. ^^;;

Oh Zero, you're hopeless!

Zero: An ancient candy factory?

-_-;; Zero…………

   [1]: mailto:Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com



	8. The Next Age 2-3

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Three 

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Three

A very long time ago, Skull castle was a sight to be feared. An ominous fortress standing on a barren, dead field and casting a dark shadow over the land but that was a hundred years ago. Now it had been reduced to little more than rubble, hidden amongst the trees deep in a lush forest. Only scattered remains of the first floor still stood, scorched by the explosion that had destroyed the castle at the end of the Wily wars.

Xavier paused to stand before it in awe. This was the place where Rock had at last put an end to Wily's madness. Even if it was overgrown with weeds, it was still a historic place worthy of his respect. Zero sighed boredly.

"Is this it?" He asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, I think so." Xavier replied, taking a few scans of the area.

He was expecting to pick up some unique energy signals but everything registered as normal to his surprise. Maybe he just wasn't close enough yet.

"Getting anything?" Zero asked, noticing the scanner.

"No..nothing at all." Xavier replied.

"Didn't think so…" Zero grumbled, kicking at the grass impatiently.

"Hmmn..the report said something about a passage in the basement. Let's try to find the way down there." Xavier suggested, starting towards the ruins.

Zero shrugged. It was better than standing around bored. He followed Xavier into the rubble. 

"So..what are we looking for?" Zero asked.

"An opening in the ground, might be covered up." Xavier answered.

Zero glanced over the metal covered floor overgrown with grass and weeds.

"Probably nothing here…." He muttered under his breath.

"HALT! YOU'RE TRESSPASSING ON RESTRICTED PROPERTY!" A loud female voice cried.

Xavier and Zero both wheeled around in shock, expecting to see an Enforcer but that wasn't what was there. Instead, their eyes fell upon a young centaur girl standing proudly a few feet behind them, a spear clenched tightly in her hands and leveled in their direction. The soft fur on her horse half was a pastel pink, contrasting with her long dark pink hair the top of which was tied in a ponytail. She glared at them with magenta colored eyes, a serious expression on her pretty face. She couldn't have been much older than Xavier was.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE- P-prince Xavier?? By the Goddess, can this be??" The young girl spoke in awe, lowering her spear at the sight of the youngest prince of Hakari Island with a gasp.

Xavier cringed at the sound of the word "Prince". He _hated _that title with a passion, it just didn't fit him. So what if he was the son of Roll and so what if Roll was practically the Empress of Hakari island? He really never felt like a prince and he wasn't fond of the type of respect that title held. He thought of himself as a normal guy and wanted to be treated like one though, for a while at least, it seemed as if he would end up an outcast for his human parentage.

"I'm so sorry for surprising you, my prince!" The young centaur spoke hastily and bowed to Xavier. "I was assigned to guard this place and I thought you were an intruder, forgive me!"

"It's alright, we're just here….investigating the ruins." Xavier spoke quickly, hoping to cover himself.

"Have you come on Dr. Zor's behalf?" The centaur girl asked, still bowed before him and Zero.

"Yes, yes we have." Xavier replied causing Zero to glance over at him strangely.

"Oh, of course! Can I aid you in any way, my prince?" She asked, looking up at him with starry eyes.

"Um…sure, but please you don't have to bow to me. Could you..maybe show us to the basement?" Xavier inquired, a bit nervously

"Me? Oh I'd be honored to Prince Xavier!" She spoke, her eyes sparkling as she got to her feet and placed the spear in its holder on her back.

It was then that Xavier noticed that she was rather cute as she stood smiling sweetly at him and he smiled back, causing her to blush and glance away shyly, pawing the ground with a hoof. Zero suddenly nudged him hard in the shoulder, frowning at him and giving him a dirty look.

"Wha-?" Xavier spoke, looking to his best friend.

Was that jealousy he saw in Zero's eyes? No…it couldn't be….

"So, exactly who are you anyhow?" Xavier asked, looking back to the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Kiara of the RoseMane family." She replied sweetly.

"RoseMane?" Xavier questioned.

He knew he had heard that name before somewhere, maybe when he was younger? 

"Yes, our family has always been the personal servants to CentaurMan. We were the first family in Haven. My mother serves as a Charger at the temple but I'm still in training." She replied.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Xavier spoke. "I remember now!"

As a child, he had been taken to meet CentaurMan on one of Rock's trips to Haven. He remembered being introduced to her guard, called a Centaur Charger. Her last name had been RoseMane too. Could that have been Kiara's mother? It had to have been!

"Someday I'm going to take my mother's place." Kiara proclaimed proudly.

Xavier smiled at her while Zero stood off to the side, tapping his foot impatiently. That's when something struck Xavier as being odd. A Charger was similar to an Enforcer. They kept law and order and protected the city from harm. At the age Kiara appeared to be, she would be too young to be sent alone to guard a dangerous spot. Enforcers of that age were still in the academy. What was she doing here by herself?

At the same time, Kiara was wondering similar things about Xavier. What was the youngest prince of Hakari City doing here? Why had Zor sent him? Was Xavier a technician and who was the blonde-haired person with him? She noticed the "Z" mark on his shoulder, was he the outcast child of Blues? Her attention, however, was more on Xavier. He was actually quite dashing and handsome despite his human features. They actually seemed to give him a more exotic look. He was tall, almost muscled and his eyes had an odd shape. He had fangs like his father and his skin was slightly darker than the pale flesh color of most robots. The fact that his Robot Form mimicked RockMan's and that he was of noble blood only added to his attractiveness, making him more desirable. It was enough to make her head spin and forget her common sense.

Zero was probably the only one present with a clear mind. He wasn't tired or interested in checking out Kiara, he hadn't even bothered to ask himself if she was cute or not. To be honest, he didn't care. Checking out girls was something Xavier did much to his dismay. To Zero, Xavier's interest in girls meant he'd get a girlfriend and eventually come to prefer her over him. He didn't want to lose his best friend to some silly girl! Xavier was his only friend…losing him meant being alone and the very thought scared Zero to death.

"Kiara, are there any others with you?" Xavier asked, breaking the silence.

"No..I'm here by myself. It's a test to see if I'm worthy." She replied nervously.

"Oh I see.." Xavier replied. "I'm on one of those too I guess."

"Really?" Kiara asked with a bit of shock.

"I guess.." Xavier sighed. "Hey, how about showing us where the basement is now?"

"Sure!" She said with a smile

Xavier went to turn to Zero but saw that he wasn't there. He was picking through the ruins by himself, looking for the opening. He had probably gotten tired of waiting. Kiara trotted up next to Xavier as he walked forward to join his friend.

"Who's your friend?" she asked softly.

"Him? Oh that's Zero." Xavier replied very casually

Kiara's eyes suddenly widened, the name striking her with almost as much shock as she had felt upon first sighting Xavier only this time, it wasn't pleasant.

"_He's Zero!?!?_" She asked, startled, her voice going from sweet and happy to shocked and degrading.

After all that she had heard about Zero, she expected him to be someone _much _different. The young kid with Xavier was kinda cute, not at all the image of the unwanted child most expected.

"Yes." Xavier spoke calmly, moving to stand beside Zero.

"Yes what?" Zero asked, looking over.

"You're Zero." 

"Yeah, that's my name, what about me?" Zero replied curiously.

He saw that the girl was averting her eyes from him, not wanting to look at him. He was used to this sort of treatment. It meant she knew who he was, what he was and it was disheartening to know his reputation had gotten this far.

"Kiara asked me who you were." Xavier spoke.

"Oh….yeah, well I'm Zero…" He said softly, bowing his head.

In the next moment, he felt Xavier's hand on his shoulder and looked up at his friend. Xavier gave Zero a soft smile, his eyes said everything would be alright. Zero couldn't help but feel calm when he met Xavier's gaze, there was something deep in those pools of violet that made him feel safe and at ease. It had been that way since he was very young. He smiled slightly and took a deep breath. Everything would be alright as long as Xavier was beside him.

"Kiara, show us where the basement is please." Xavier spoke in a calm voice, trying to redirect the girl's attention.

She nodded, still keeping her eyes from Zero and went to a large metal plate nearby, half hidden by clumps of grass and dirt.

"This is it, the stairway is under this plate." She said, turning back to Xavier.

Xavier walked over to join her, bending down and moving the metal plate away with ease.

"Hmmn…pretty dark down there." Xavier spoke, peering down the opening.

He reached into his backpack, pulling out a flashlight and checking the power level.

"Any idea how large of an area the basement is?" Xavier asked Kiara.

"Well….I haven't really been down there too often." Kiara admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

"You haven't? Hmmn..okay..I just hope it's not too big. I only have one flashlight." Xavier replied and handed it to Kiara. "Zero, c'mere, time to go."

Zero walked over slowly to join them as Kiara nervously took a step down, ducking to make sure her entire body would fit.

"Do you really think that's safe?" Zero asked as he watched.

"It'll be fine, we're not the first ones to go down there anyway. Just stick by me." Xavier said with a smile.

"If you say so…." Zero spoke.

"Don't worry. This is our adventure, remember?" Xavier replied and followed Kiara.

Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever" He sighed and went to start down the earthen stairway.

Xavier's heart was in his throat as he glanced around the darkened area, shining his flashlight into the corners and frightening more than a few spiders from their webs. Zero stood behind him, peering over his shoulder and Kiara was off to his right. The place was a mess, broken shelves and jars littered the floor along with the deteriorating remnants of past experiments. No one had set foot here in a while it seemed. This was it, here he was in a place he had been forbidden to set foot in. No turning back now. Creatures scurried out of his way as he moved forward, motioning for Kiara and Zero to follow behind which they both did with some reluctance.

"Where's the passage?" Xavier asked, walking cautiously ahead, careful not to step on any of the items strewn about the floor.

"Not far..I think…" She replied.

"You think?" Xavier questioned.

"Yes…I think that's it up there." Kiara said. "Shine your flashlight up ahead."

Xavier shown the flashlight ahead to a plain wall, watching as the light played off the gray surface until an opening came into view, cut rudely into the stone. 

"That's _got _to be it." Xavier said softly, moving closer.

They all went over to the door sized opening, glancing inside curiously. It was a long tunnel that seemed to have been carved from the earth itself the end of which could not be seen. Xavier stepped inside first, taking a deep breath as he pulled out his scanner. His footsteps echoed as he made his way down the path before him. Zero and Kiara joined him shortly, both unsure of what to expect. 

The readings were normal, Xavier could hardly believe it but they were. He had expected at least something. This was after all the passageway where Zor had discovered a room full of ancient technology that had just vanished the next day. He sighed in disappointment and exhaustion.

"There's several rooms up ahead Prince Xavier." Kiara spoke.

"Do you know if there's anything in them?" He asked, glancing back.

"I'm sorry..I'm not sure." She spoke.

"It's okay, we'll check them anyhow.." Xavier replied. 

They didn't have to go too far until they came across the first room but it was far from being the spectacular discovery Xavier was hoping for. The room had been stripped bare and was empty except for the mice that had made a nest there. With a heavy sigh, Xavier and the others continued down the passageway. There were several other small rooms along the way but they, like the first, contained nothing of interest nor did they match the description of the large room where Zor had discovered the mysterious remains. Zero followed along boredly, kicking at the dirt floor thinking about what a waste this whole trip had turned out to be, while Xavier tried to keep his exhaustion and his disappointment from showing. 

It was obvious the tunnel came to an end up ahead, a wall of stones blocked the way. There was one last room off to the side, one last chance to find something. Xavier shown his flashlight inside and saw that this was a very large room. Could this be the one Zor had written of? He stepped inside hesitantly, looking around for something that perhaps Zor had missed. Zero leaned against the doorway, peering inside uninterested until he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. A glimmer, like something metallic off in the corner. His curiosity got the best of him and he stepped inside, feeling around the wall while Xavier was off at the other end of the room, taking scans. His fingers touched something smooth and like metal yet strangely warm like skin. Probably some ancient device that Xavier would fawn over for hours.

I should get it loose for him so he can get a better look. Zero thought to himself. Maybe then we can go do something fun like play hide and go seek or find a decent arcade before we get in trouble.

With that thought in mind, Zero began to use his fingers to pry the strange object loose from its place in the wall. Hearing a few noises behind him, Xavier turned and shown his flashlight where Zero was standing, surprised to see his friend there.

"Hey Zero, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I found something for you but I can't get it out!" Zero replied, tugging on the object.

"Zero, wait!! Don't touch anything!!" Xavier called but his warning came too late as with a final pull, the object came free and sent Zero stumbling back, holding it tightly in his hand.

With a proud smile, Zero walked over to his friend and held it out for him to see, feeling it begin to grow cold in his outstretched hand. Xavier shook his head in dismay and wasn't sure if it was even safe to touch whatever it was that Zero had found. It was a metal ball, flawlessly formed and solid looking with a strange symbol, "S", etched into it.

"Where did you get that thing??" Xavier asked, sounding frustrated.

"In the wall over there." Zero answered. "It was just stuck is all, I got it loose for you. It was warm when I found it…."

Xavier shined the light over against the wall but all the remained was an indentation where it had been. No wires or components were there. Why would someone just leave an odd metal ball in a place like this?

"Let me see it." He spoke and took the ball from Zero's hand.

It felt ice cold and very light. Xavier quickly ran his scanner across it but got nothing, no readings of any sort. Whatever it was, it was dead and non-functional.

"You said this was warm when you found it?" Xavier asked.

Zero nodded.

"Well…whatever it was, it's dead now. Guess I should take it back to Zor so he can have a look at it. I wonder what this symbol means?" He questioned.

"Maybe it's the ancient symbol for 'Can Opener'." Zero replied with a grin.

"Knock it off Zero." Xavier said playfully and with a laugh. "We might as well make our way back out. Maybe Kiara can show us the exact spot where they found those Enforcers now. Hey…where IS Kiara anyhow?"

Xavier shown his flashlight around, surprised that she had suddenly vanished.

"Kiara? KIARA?" He called loudly.

"Prince Xavier!!!!" She called back, her voice sounding slightly distant. "You're never going to believe this!! Come out and see!!"

Concerned for the girl's safety, he quickly tucked the ball in his backpack and headed back out into the passageway, Zero close behind him. The sight that was before him caused his mouth to hang open in shock. The blockade of stone was gone completely and the passageway sloped up ahead, leading to stairs and a large opening through which the sun shown in brightly. Kiara stood at the top of the earthen stairway, gazing down at Xavier and Zero, her face aglow with excitement and the sun casting it's rays on her body.

"Prince Xavier…I don't know how this happened but….you have to come see this! It's incredible!" She called.

"But….There was no opening here before…" Xavier said.

He turned to look at Zero who was just as confused as he was.

"Kiara…."

"Please, I don't know how to explain it, you just HAVE to see this!" She insisted again and passed through the opening, disappearing from view.

"Well…it's GOT to be better outside than in this place." Zero remarked and headed forward. "C'mon Xavier, maybe we can find a tree to climb."

"I don't understand…" Xavier spoke.

"Who needs to understand? It's a way out of this place! Maybe we'll find some place old nerdy Zor hasn't seen yet!" Zero said with a smile and raced up the steps.

"Hey! Wait for me Zero!" Xavier cried, rushing after his friend.

Zero, Dr.Wily, Skull Castle, and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan, Capcom of America does not deserve credit for these cool characters and places. So =P

Xavier, Kiara RoseMane, Kianna, Haven and others are copyright Roll-Chan Productions, wanna use em? PLEASE ASK!

I don't get a dime for writing this story, only tons of hate mail.

Mail all comments to Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com

Boy am I glad this version of Microsoft word has Greek text ^^;;

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	9. The Next Age 2-4

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Four 

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Four

The bright light almost blinded Xavier's tired eyes as he made his way forward, the scent of fresh air and the warmth of the rays of the sun hit his senses almost immediately. He shielded his eyes with his arm as he climbed the earthen stairs and stepped out through the opening. Lowering his arm somewhat as he looked to see what was so spectacular.

They were in the middle of a great forest. The trees, untouched by the hands of men or robots, stretched to touch the sky, their branches home to many songbirds whose cries filled the air and mingled with the calls of other animals. Bright, colorful exotic flowers bloomed in the high grass adding splashes of color to the forest scenery. Xavier gasped in awe. Even the wilds of Tokio Island weren't this magnificent. The very size of the trees suggested that this was a very old place, perhaps these same trees had stood growing as far back as the ancient age, much older than any place he had ever been to before. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kiara asked as she moved to stand at the base of one of the massive trees. "If only my family could see this….we would declare it a national treasure."

"Yeah and look at these trees! I could climb up and touch the sun!" Zero said happily.

Kiara shot him a dirty look. The very thought of that _outcast _even touching this beautiful display of nature was sickening.

"This is absolutely incredible. I didn't think I'd ever see a place like this outside of a book!" Xavier said as he looked around. "My mother would love it just for those flowers. Kiara, how did this happen, none of us saw any opening before we went into the room."

"I'm not sure myself." She said. "One moment it was blocked and the next, I felt the warmth of the sun on my back. When I turned around, there it was!"

"Hmmn….this is odd.." Xavier spoke as he took out his scanner again. "Why hasn't anyone ever found this place before?" 

The scanner suddenly jumped to life in his hands, displaying readings he never thought were possible. The energy was off the scale towards the north where a small dirt path lead deeper into the forest. His eyes went wide, wondering what in the world would give off a reading like that. It had to be very large..maybe it was the forest itself.

"Prince Xavier, what is it?" Kiara asked, noting the concerned look on his face.

"Something's up ahead…" He replied in a serious tone. 

"Any idea what it is?" She questioned.

"No..I was about to ask you the same thing." He answered.

"I can dash up ahead and check it out for you." Zero offered, feeling the urge to kick in his jets.

"No Zero, that could be dangerous." Xavier spoke.

"Nah, this is all weeds and dirt. I won't go too far anyhow, I promise!" Zero said, smiling brightly.

"Well..alright but be careful! Don't go smashing into any trees or messing with anything you find, okay?" Xavier said.

"Sure!" Zero said excitedly and activated his thrusters, dashing forward nimbly and gliding around the tree roots and other obstacles until he disappeared into the foliage.

"AND COME BACK IF YOU FIND ANYTHING!" Xavier called after him.

"Whatever!" Zero yelled far in the distance.

Xavier shook his head. Sometimes Zero was too wild for his own good. He couldn't blame him though. Zero had to be bored by now and a little "adventure" on his own would probably ease his sense of wanting something to do. In the meanwhile, Xavier just hoped he wouldn't get into any trouble. 

"Well…he's certainly 'unique'" Kiara remarked in a degrading tone.

"Yeah but he's okay." Xavier spoke as he started forward on the path.

"Is it true what they say about him?" She asked.

"I don't know, what do they say?" Xavier asked, knowing full well what Kiara was getting at.

"That he's an outcast." She replied.

"Zero is Zero, that's how I see it." He spoke.

"You don't care? But he was born out of wedlock, his mother violated the policy of reproduction and he almost looks like a girl! He's not even a true proto robot or so they say…."

"Zero has feelings too you know." Xavier snapped angrily. "He's had a hard life and he doesn't need anyone judging him."

"Why do you defend him? You're a prince, he's an outcast. You're above him." She asked.

"Zero is my best friend, we grew up together and we were both outcasts as kids. I would be Zero's friend no matter what he was or what people called him. I don't judge people by what society thinks of them, I judge them by their hearts." Xavier retorted.

Kiara was taken aback.. It was not what she had expected to hear. What in the world was royalty like Xavier doing defending a lowly outcast? Maybe they were friends because he pitied Zero, they had grown up together according to the stories after all.

"Oh." Was all she could find to say.

"Give him a chance, Kiara. Zero is one of the coolest people I know." Xavier said.

Kiara just nodded in response.

Far ahead, Zero zipped through the forest completely ignorant of the conversation going on behind him. The dirt path twisted around the trees and Zero cheerfully followed. He loved to dash and move quickly, racing with the wind. He was going along peacefully until a something suddenly moved out in front of him, raking across his chest with a burning pain. The shock and the force with which it hit him knocked him over, his thrusters immediately shutting down when he hit the dirt. At first, he had no idea what had happened as he lie catching his breath. Then he felt warm blood on his metal skin. In shock, he reached to touch his chest wondering why it hurt so much and found three wounds, his own blood staining his fingers. Zero was horrified and confused. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a high pitched whine. His breath started to come quickly, each heave of his chest bringing extreme pain as panic started to set in. Then he saw it… A tall lizard like creature reminiscent of the dragons in fairy tales emerged from the bushes, wickedly sharp claws poised in front of it ready to lash out. It folded it's dull gray scaly wings neatly behind it's back as it looked around, grumbling lowly, it's eyes were pools of infinite darkness, the eyes of a predator. Slowly it snuffed the air, searching for the scent of its prey. Zero tried to stay still, his body beginning to tremble as he watched the large creature and prayed to every deity he knew of that it would just wander away and forget him. It drew in a deep breath, glancing in Zero's direction as if it could hear his thoughts. Throwing its head back, it let out a loud roar, unfurling its huge wings as it finally caught the scent it had been searching for. Glaring at Zero, it bared its teeth, hunger in its eyes as it prepared to strike once more. Zero was frozen in place with fear as it loomed over him, unable to look away. Finally, he found his voice, crying out for the only person he knew could help him.

"XAVIER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Xavier and Kiara had been walking along peacefully when a scream broke their conversation. Even from this far, Xavier knew it was Zero crying out for him. The desperate cry was followed by several terrified screams.

"Oh Goddess, that's Zero!" Xavier exclaimed.

He ran off without a word of explanation to Kiara. He had never heard Zero cry out like that before, not even when the worst of bullies had ganged up on him. Why had he let Zero run off on his own? Goddess only knew what was out here! He had to find him and quickly! Xavier pushed himself to run faster. His canon came to his arm with barely a thought. Kiara, not knowing what to think, broke into a gallop and drew her spear just in case as she followed him forward.

Zero had managed to get to his feet, having no clue how he had managed to do so but knowing he had to move and fast. He kicked in his thrusters quickly and without warning, darting away from the creature that roared in protest. He practically ran Xavier down when he found him, throwing his arms around him tightly and shaking like a leaf.

"Zero! What's wrong?? Are you alright??" Xavier asked, almost out of breath.

Then he felt something odd, a warm fluid touched his skin. He immediately pushed Zero back in confusion, his eyes falling upon the gaping wounds on his chest as he did so. 

"Oh my Goddess…." 

There were three of them, spaced apart and looking much like the wounds caused by the claw of an animal. They were bleeding profusely, it was a wonder Zero was still standing. He needed to get him to the lab as soon as possible.

"Xavier we have to go!!" Zero cried frantically.

"What in the Hell did this to you!?!?!?" Xavier asked in shock.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Zero repeated. 

There was a loud crash, branches fell to the ground and a loud flap of many wings could be heard as the birds fled from their perches. The dragon-like creature emerged from the trees with a loud scream of rage. Zero clung tightly to Xavier, whimpering.

"What is _that_!?!?!" Xavier asked, turning to Kiara.

"I don't know!" She replied, pointing her spear towards it.

"Zero..get behind me!" Xavier ordered.

He knew Zero was defenseless and it did not look like this was a "friendly creature of the forest". Zero obeyed with out question, cowering behind his friend as the creature snuffed the air once more, lowly growling as it moved towards Xavier stopping only to taste the blood Zero had spilled on the ground. Without warning, Kiara charged towards it with her spear, taking advantage of its distraction. The weapon hit its side with a flash of light and knocked the creature back. It growled angrily, turning towards her and raising its deadly claws. Xavier took that chance to fire off a plasma shot and hit it in one of its wings. It shrieked in pain, lashing it's tail out towards Xavier and catching him by surprise. It knocked him off his feet, sending him face first into the dirt. Trembling, Zero found himself face to face with the "dragon" again. It almost seemed to grin at him as it lunged forward and it is claws tore new wounds into Zero's skin with a spray of blood, pushing him back onto the grass. The agony he was in, the panic and the blood loss was simply too much for his body to handle. He slipped into unconsciousness with a soft cry. 

When Xavier finally got to his feet again, he saw the creature standing over him and Zero, salivating as it bared its yellow teeth. Zero lay still on the ground behind him, badly wounded.

"ZERO!"

As Xavier rushed to his friends side, Kiara charged again at the creatures side, drawing its attention away from Zero and thrusting her spear into it.

"Prince Xavier! I'll hold it off for you!" She called, galloping away from them and luring the creature further down the path.

Xavier nodded in agreement as he gently shook Zero, trying to rouse him. The face of the young robot was pale and his breathing had become shallow. If his wounds weren't tending to soon, he could die. Needless to say, this didn't set well with Xavier. This creature, whatever it was, had almost killed his best friend, his Zero, his pal since childhood. He stood back on his feet, his canon hummed as it charged up and filled with energy. If Zero died, he would never forgive himself. It was time to send this thing straight to Hell…

"Get back Kiara!" Xavier called to the centaur girl. "I'm going to make it wish it was never born."

The anger in his heart swelled as the canon reached its maximum capacity. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as he gritted his teeth. Kiara, seeing the serious look in his eyes and the glowing energy surrounding his blaster, trotted away from the creature lest she be caught in what looked like it would be a major plasma blast. With a thought, Xavier fired. He didn't see exactly where his shot hit, all that was important was that it had. The "dragon" screeched in agony and hit the ground with a loud thud. Xavier didn't care, he was back at Zero's side again.

"Zero? Zero? Are you still in there? Please..please Zero..don't be….." 

Xavier couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

Kiara poked the creature's side a few times with her spear to check if it was dead though she doubted anything could survive the type of blast Xavier had fired off. So the rumors about Xavier having a plasma canon were true. He really was a fighter being trained by RockMan himself no doubt. A fighter and a Prince…. She trotted quietly over to where Xavier was tending to his fallen friend. He looked dead. It wasn't that big of a loss, he was only an outcast after all.

Xavier propped Zero up, resting Zero's head on his arm. He knew his healing powers weren't much but maybe he could at least stop the bleeding and seal off the severed circuitry. How could he have been so stupid to come out here knowing that something dangerous could be waiting for him? Zor had been right and if he had had any sense, he would have listened to him and stayed in bed at home. Instead, he ran off on a whim. This was always the type of mess he was getting Zero out of, this time, he had helped Zero into it. If only he was been more awake, if only he had been able to think… warm tears made their way down his cheeks. Gently he placed his hand upon Zero's wounds, closing his eyes as he began to concentrate, drawing the energy in the air into his body to heal Zero as best as he could.

"Zero..Zero please say something." Xavier pleaded softly, using all the energy he had in his body for his friends sake.

As the last of his strength left him, he saw Zero's eyelids flicker. He was coming around.

"Xav..ier..??" Zero spoke with a bit of pain, looking up into his best friend's eyes.

The last thing he remembered was a flash of agony before he hit the ground. Now his whole body ached and he felt weak. Xavier was gazing don at him with tears on his cheeks. Zero knew he had been hurt but he didn't think it had been bad enough to upset Xavier so much. Zero tried to sit up on his own.

"No, stay still Zero, let the nanites do their job." Xavier said.

Zero didn't object. Xavier looked like hell, he looked like he was in dire need of rest. It was obvious he had exhausted himself. Zero didn't feel much better but at least he was lying down.

"That..thing, it's dead right?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, it's dead." Xavier assured Zero and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Thank the Goddess Zero was alive. He owed her big time for this.

"I'm gonna live, right Xavier?" Zero asked.

"You better!" Xavier replied, sniffling. "Who would I be best friends with if you didn't?"

"Thanks.." Zero said with a smile.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again! No more running off and no more of this silly adventure! Not if things like that are out here." Xavier said as he scooped Zero up in his arms. "Kiara, lead us back out."

"Prince Xavier, are you sure?" She asked.

It was too soon for him to go, she didn't exactly like the idea of continuing on but she wasn't ready to head home yet.

"Positive." Xavier answered.

"I thought we were gonna find ancient stuff. You're sure gonna get it when we get home." Zero remarked.

"I know." Xavier sighed. "and _we're_ gonna get it, not just me. This is the last time I listen to you, your idea almost got us killed."

"My idea? You're the one who wanted to- " 

"We'll argue about it later. You need to get to the lab, Zor can fix those wounds better than I can."

Zero didn't argue with that. Suddenly this place didn't seem so inviting and beautiful anymore. Kiara, on the other hand, really didn't want to let Xavier go. What were the chances she'd see him again? What would he say if he found out that she was just a kid wandering on the outskirts out of curiosity? Maybe he'd understand. It really didn't sound like he was supposed to be out here either.

"Don't worry Zero, you'll be all spiffy again as soon as we get back." Xavier assured his pal.

"Just in time for your funeral.." Zero remarked.

"You can't feel that bad if you still have your sense of humor…"

"It only hurts when I laugh."

Xavier smiled slightly at the remark.

"I'm sorry about the trouble we ran into, Prince Xavier." Kiara apologized.

"It's not your fault." Xavier spoke.

A rustling noise interrupted his thoughts. He immediately tensed, half expecting another creature to rush out from the bushes and attack but that wasn't what he saw. Several stone and metal buildings rose among trees up ahead. They must have been obscured somehow before, maybe by the branches that had since been torn away by the creature's rampage. That had to be it, they hadn't been there before and now they were so prominent that they couldn't be missed. Was it a mirage? An illusion? The ruins of some lost Human City? Did Zor know about this? No, he couldn't have known. There was no way he could've kept this a secret. Kiara and Zero were both silent, making Xavier wonder if they were seeing what he was. It was tempting, almost too tempting but he had to get Zero back to the lab. This place was dangerous and he was ill equipped to handle anything else not to mention completely exhausted. He couldn't deny the feeling that his need to find out was calling to him, urging him to go forward and solve the mystery.

"Xavier, let's go…I don't like the looks of this." Zero spoke, fidgeting in Xavier's arms.

"Wait…I want to at least take a reading." Xavier replied. "Think you can stand for a little bit?"

"Yeah, I guess." Zero replied.

"Okay good." Xavier said and gently set Zero on his feet, wrapping an arm around him to support him and taking out his scanner with his free hand. 

The energy readings were unbelievably strong. This was obviously the source of what he had picked up on earlier. The dirt path seemed to lead right to it now that he thought about it. 

"Xavier…you're not going to go over there, are ya?" Zero asked.

"Kiara, take Zero back to Haven for me." Xavier spoke, his eyes focused on the ruins ahead. "I'm sorry Zero, I have to get a closer look."

"ALONE!?!? Are you nuts!?!?" Zero sputtered.

"Nope, don't think so. My psyche evaluation came back clean." Xavier said with a smile.

"There could be more of those things up there!" Zero said, pointing to the dead creature. "C'mon Xavier, a moment ago you were talking sense but now you're acting crazy!"

"Call it my need to know, I've always wanted to see ruins up close." Xavier answered.

"Xavier! You'll get killed!" Zero said.

Zero was right. He wasn't exactly using his best judgement marching into ruins that had just seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was an odd twist, usually Zero was the one doing things like this and Xavier had to talk him out of them. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there though, just waiting for him to find it.

"I've got to do this Zero." Xavier said. "I came here to see something and prove myself to Zor."

"A few crumbling buildings makes you forget that I almost died?" Zero questioned.  


"Of course not. That's why I want you to go back with Kiara. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"And what about you? I don't want my best friend to get squished!"

"Zero, I can take care of my-"

A sudden movement in the branches of the trees drew Xavier's attention away from what he was saying. Something blue or maybe purple darted amongst the leaves and twigs. An animal? A monster? Another Robot? He tried to scan the trees to pick up on the object in them but the energy interfered with his readings. All he could tell was that it was possibly humanoid. 

"Kiara, take Zero and head back, I'm going in." Xavier spoke, taking his arm from around Zero and heading forward alone, scanner in hand.

"Xavier C'mon, death isn't on my calendar today! Xavier!! XAVIER!!" Zero called, wobbling slightly on his feet as he took a step towards his friend.

A sharp pain pierced his chest, reminding him that he wasn't full healed inside.

"Xavier…" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Zero, go home!" Xavier said turning back.

"No! Not with out you!"

"Zero…."

The trees rustled again, only this time something jumped from the branches and landed almost gracefully in front of the three startled robots…..

Zero, RockMan and others are copyright Capcom of Japan

Xavier, Kiara and whatever the hell that creature thing was are copyright Roll-Chan productions.

I get nothing for writing this fic except gray hairs.

I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I HATE IT! **Ahem** I feel better now..I think I'll go to bed ^^;;

Send all comment to Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	10. The Next Age 2-5

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Five 

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Five

Xavier, Kiara and Zero stood frozen in place, staring at the tall humanoid creature that had just leapt down in front of them. The light played off its heavy purple armor as it stood silently, observing them. Its features were hidden behind a facemask, leaving only a single glowing red spot visible through a small slit cut into the metal.

"Ano hito wa dare desu ka? Nani wo shite iru no desu ka?" It asked in a metallic male sounding voice.

The language it spoke was completely alien and Xavier had no clue how to answer.

"I-I'm Xavier..we mean no harm, who are you?" He spoke slowly and clearly, hoping it understood his words.

"Nani? Nani to osshaimashita ka?" It replied.

"I don't think it understood you Prince Xavier…." Kiara said softly.

"Xavier, this is _really _freaking me out." Zero added.

"Calm down Zero, it's okay." Xavier assured his friend.

"Zepo?" The armored man spoke, pronouncing the name oddly.

Zero looked up, he recognized the word spoken as his name although it had been spoken with a strange accent.

"It said my name…" He spoke.

"Zepo, namae wa Vava desu." It said and faced towards Zero.

"Um…hello?" Zero said nervously. 

"Nani Nan to osshaimasshita ka? Doko kara kimashita ka?"

Xavier went to move beside Zero, the armored man quickly put a hand on its shoulder canon, presumably to aim it. 

"TESHI!" It shouted in a hostile voice. "Nani ga hoshii no desu ka!!!!"

Xavier stopped in his tracks, he had no idea what to do now. Zero looked to him for advice but he shook his head indicating that he had none. A sudden sharp beeping noise drew the man's attention away from them as he lowered his arm in front of his face, gazing at it.

"Chotto o-machi kudasai." It said to Xavier and the others and then began to speak into it's wrist. "Nani?"

Garbled and muffled speech could be heard coming from whatever was on the armored man's wrist, presumably in the alien tongue it spoke.

"Hai S-sama!" It replied, turning it's attention back to the group before it. "Dozo kochira e" 

It turned and began walking away, taking a few steps back towards the bushes before it glanced back at them, motioning them forward with it's hand.

"I think it wants us to follow." Xavier said.

"Do you think that's really safe?" Zero asked, not liking the idea.

"No…but I'm afraid of what it'll do if we don't." Xavier replied as he took a step forward 

Zero followed him slowly, his insides still hurt. Xavier let Zero drape one arm around his neck for support while he held him around the waist. Kiara trotted behind, fighting the urge she felt to run off. They followed the stranger into the bushes and to a stone path leading into what appeared to be a ruined city. Xavier's mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of it. Buildings still stood, some of rusting metal, others of stone amongst the forest. They showed signs of decay but were clean of plant growth and looked inhabited despite the fact they were out in the middle of no where. Strange armored creatures walked the stone paved streets. Their features almost animal like, some unknown odd mix of robot and beast. Xavier looked around confused, not understanding how an inhabited city could be out in the woods and no one knew about, it made little sense. Zero was also glancing about curiously at the tall buildings and broken statues of the strange city. Usually things like this weren't very interesting to him but for some reason he felt differently about this place, there was something about it he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Zor's gonna be so jealous of you…" He softly whispered to Xavier. "A ruined city, strange Robots, if we live, we'll be famous!"

"We? I thought you wanted to go home, Zero?" Xavier asked him.

"Well I can't now so might as well share in the glory." Zero said with a sigh.

"Only you could be this optimistic." Xavier replied. 

As they moved towards what seemed to be the center of the city, a large and ornately decorated tower came into view. It was completely untouched by age though obviously of an ancient design. Flags flew over the entrance, each decorated with a large S symbol and humanoid guards in heavy armor stood by the huge engraved doors. It could have easily housed a king with how beautifully designed it was but why wasn't it worn or decayed like the other buildings? 

The guards moved aside to let them pass as they neared the entrance, opening the doors for them. The inside of the tower was even more lavishly decorated than the outside had been. Huge and intricate tapestries hung on the walls depicting wars, celebrations, and other such events, the participants of which were clearly human. Large windows cut into the metal like stone let in ample light as they made their way down a blood red carpet of fine material leading into a throne room illuminated by sunrays. 

An intricate throne fashioned of silver metal sat upon a set of small steps at the back of the room, raised about four feet off the ground. The man who sat upon it was very tall, even seated this was obvious. His facial features were human like except for his eyes, which glowed a steady red, and the purple scars that ran from the bottom of his forehead to his cheeks, one over each eye. A sparkling red gem was set in his forehead. He was completely bald. His body was well armored and on his shoulders, held in place by two metal plates was a red cloth mantle. At the man's side sat a robotic dog, its design similar to Forte's wolf Gospel. It snuffed the air cautiously at their arrival.

The purple clad stranger they had followed approached the throne and bowed to him.

"Kakka, watashi no returned." He spoke in a low voice.

The man nodded in response as the armored humanoid got up and ascended the stairs, standing beside the throne. Xavier and Zero exchanged glances, neither sure what was going on.

"What do we do now?" Zero asked.

"What indeed." The man on the throne spoke clearly, his voice was deep and had an accent suggesting dignity and intelligence, it seemed to command attention.

Xavier and the others looked up in shock at hearing him speak their own language.

"He understood me!" Zero said to Xavier.

"Of course I did. Your language is one of many that I have knowledge of. I learned it in preparation for your arrival. It's very obvious none of you speak Kodaitan. I apologize for Vava, that is the only language he knows. When I realized my mistake, I had him bring you here so that I could speak to you in a tongue you could understand." The man explained in a steady, emotionless tone that matched his features. "I've been waiting for you for a long time. Let me be the first to welcome you to Arasa, the city of the Ancients."

Xavier's eyes widened in shock.

"A-arasa?? But that's the ancient city, it's been missing for hundreds of years, this just can't be!" He stuttered.

"It is." The man spoke.

"But..where did it come from?? There was nothing here twenty minutes ago!" Xavier objected.

"It has always been here though under a curse but that is another story. The question is where did you come from?" He asked.

"Hakari City." Xavier answered.

"Hakari?" He questioned.

"Don't you know about the cities of the Robot Masters?" Xavier asked.

The man frowned.

"You will have to forgive me, I haven't roamed the world in five centuries. The curse on this city prevented me from leaving.' He replied.

"Five hundred years??" Xavier exclaimed. "That's not possible!! Robots have only existed for- "

The man immediately stood up, his mantle reached his feet and he was easily seven feet tall if not eight. His presence was imposing and Xavier found himself taking a step back.

"I am not a Robot." He said, a touch of anger in his voice. "I am a Repliroid. We existed long before your kind. You could say we are your..ancestors."

"Oh my G……you're an Ancient??" Xavier gasped.

"An Ancient, didn't they all die in the Fall?" Zero asked.

"No, not all of them. The "Fall" you speak of happened before I was constructed. It's a long story but I was created in this era, after the fall of technology. My creator was a survivor of the age before, he tried to bring technology to this age but failed. My comrades and myself are the only survivors of his creations. We survived because of a..curse laid upon this city that hid us from the world. Your arrival has broken that curse and now Arasa can once more be part of the world. We owe you a debt of gratitude for that." The man explained.

"I'm glad we could help.." Xavier spoke.

He was at a loss for words. What could he say to an ancient creation? There was so much he wanted to ask but his exhaustion had suddenly taken hold of him, clouding his mind and body. The man seemed to take notice of this as well as the fact that Zero was leaning on his friend for support.

"It appears that the two of you are in need of some rest." He spoke. "I could have rooms prepared for you. It's the least I can do for the ones who freed my city after so long."

Xavier knew he was dead on his feet and Zero was wounded. The offer was tempting but was it safe?

"Zero's hurt and I haven't slept but…" Xavier began.

"You're worried about trusting me and whether or not you'll be safe here. Let me assure you that no harm will come to any of you here and if you're worried about spending too much time here, I'll send someone to wake you in the afternoon. Please, you really need to rest." He said, almost seeming to smile softly.

Xavier couldn't argue that fact. He was sleepy and needed to lie down. This man, this Repliroid, seemed strangely trustworthy or maybe it was his exhaustion telling him that. He simply nodded and the Repliroid turned to Vava giving him an order in another language. The purple armored Repliroid stepped down from the throne and to a passage off to the right of it.

"Vava will take you to a room and I will tend to your friends wounds." 

"I'm going to go with Prince Xavier to see to his safety." Kiara said

"Prince Xavier?" The man questioned.

"That's me, I'm Xavier." Xavier spoke. "Her name is Kiara and this is Zero."

"Oh, I see." The man said, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should return the favor and introduce myself as well. I am called Sigma, Lord of the city of Arasa."

For a moment, Zero froze. Something flashed in his mind like a white bolt of lightening. An unknown memory suddenly realized, a word he had heard somewhere before but couldn't quite place. He felt uneasy, a bit of fear touched his soul and he trembled. In the next minute, it was gone leaving Zero to wonder what he had thought that had affected him so. It must've been a delayed reaction to the attack he had suffered.

"Zero? You okay?" Xavier asked concerned.

"Hmmn? Oh..oh I'm fine." Zero replied. "I think I just remember the..attack is all."

"It's okay Zero, that's over now." Xavier said with a yawn.

He let go of Zero gently, making sure the young robot could stand on his own before he went to follow Vava. Kiara slowly trotted behind him, both concerned and frightened. Why was Prince Xavier trusting this guy? It wasn't right to argue with his decision but was this safe? 

The room Vava lead them into was simple and plain. Xavier had never been so happy to see a bed in all of his life. His body ached to lie down on it and he was helpless to resist. As he flopped down on the mattress, Vava left, pulling the door shut behind him. Kiara sat on the floor beside the bed, Xavier had his face turned away from her.

"Prince Xavier, I really don't think this is a good idea." She spoke politely in a soft voice. This is an unknown city, maybe it will disappear again and we'll be trapped or worse. There's something strange going on here. Prince Xavier?"

She got up and looked down at him. He was sound asleep. The soft bed had felt so good against his weary body that he had let the feeling take him away and into the arms of sleep. He looked so peaceful, strong yet gentle.. Truly only a prince could be this handsome and she was taken with him. He was beautiful. She settled down again and picked up her spear. She would protect him while he rested, just in case anything did happen.

Once Kiara and Xavier had left the throne room, Zero found himself alone with Sigma. The tall Repliroid looked down upon the smaller robot with great interest. There was some sort of recognition in his eyes, as if he knew Zero. Zero wobbled uneasily on his feet as Sigma stepped down, his mantle flowing behind him. He stood before Zero silently.

"Are you going to repair me?" Zero asked nervously, not liking being looked down upon.

"Of course. I promised your friend that I would." Sigma replied calmly.

He placed his hand gently on Zero's chest.

"Just relax."

In the next instant, Zero felt warm energy course through his body. It was stronger than anything Xavier had ever used. He uttered a little cry as he felt it inside of him, moving through him and rapidly healing his wounds. It was over in an instant. He let out the breath he had been holding in as a sigh.

"Is there anything else you need taken care of?" Sigma asked, withdrawing his hand.

"Are you really an Ancient creation?" Zero inquired curiously, still recovering from the healing.

Sigma's lips curled into a smile.

"Of course I am Zero, I have no reason to lie about that. Now answer a question for me." 

"What?"

"Who built you and your friends?"

"Built?" Zero said with some confusion. "We weren't built, our moms had us."

"Had you?" Sigma asked, raising an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Well…she gave birth to me." 

"Hmmn…curious. Was this similar to a human birth?" 

Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, never saw a human birth. Reproduction and health were my worst classes anyhow."

Sigma gave Zero a strange look.

"Sorry….I don't know much about ancient stuff or how ancient robots lived or were built or anything like that so I don't know how to explain." Zero said apologetically.

"You know more than you think you do." Sigma spoke seriously.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Zero asked but Sigma turned and walked back to his throne. "Lord Sigma?"

The instant the words left his lips, Sigma turned to look at him.

"Since your friends are resting, why don't you have a look at our fine city? My third in command would be more than glad to assist you Zero. He can even speak in your tongue." 

Zero did want to see the ruins, it was odd that he cared but not with out Xavier, not after that _thing _had almost killed him. 

"No, I um….I think I'll just wait here." He said.

"Whatever for? My people have been waiting for your arrival for hundreds of years. Please go and greet them. It could be hours before your friend awakens." Sigma insisted.

"No..it's not safe out there, I was attacked. And I don't want to be attacked again!"

"You needn't worry about that." Sigma said confidently. "I can assure that no harm will come to you."

Though still fearful, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Okay. I hope it's not all rubble and stuff." He remarked.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Sigma said with a smile……

Zero, Sigma, Vava and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan, the company that can't count to nine!

Xavier, Kiara, Arasa and others are copyrights of Roll-Chan Productions, I can count to 100!

The only money I make off this fic is that penny my sister gave me last week..^^;;

Send all comments to Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com

=P There, I got to Sigma! Only.urk..475 pages to go. 

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	11. The Next Age 2-6

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Six 

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Six

"Storm Eagleed!"

Sigma's call echoed throughout the throne room. From the same spot that Vava had disappeared into, a tall Repliroid emerged. Though his body was humanoid, he had the head of a powerful eagle and large blue feathered wings folded neatly on his back. His chest was heavily plated, the predominant color being a dark blue, and his legs ended not in feet but in the talons of a bird. He stood at attention, offering a nod to Sigma before his eyes fell upon Zero. All at once, his resolve cracked and his stern expression showed surprise.

"Zero-sama!" He spoke and immediately went down on one knee, an obvious show of respect.

Sigma glanced at him with annoyance and Eagleed rose quickly out of fear of displeasing him.

"This is Zero. He'd like a tour of our city since he's never been here before. He doesn't speak Kodaitan so I'd like you to show him around." Sigma spoke clearly.

"Never been here before? But Lord Sigma, how is that-" Eagleed objected but Sigma interrupted him with a single word.

"Kiokusoshitsu." 

"Ah…I see. It's as we thought." Eagleed said with disappointment.

He turned to look at Zero.

"I am called Storm Eagleed, third ranking officer in Lord Sigma's court. I'd be more than glad to show you our fine city."

Why did you bow down to me?" Zero asked. "And what does 'Zerosama' mean? Why did you think I had been here before?" 

Eagleed looked to Sigma for answers.

"He…mistook you for someone else." Sigma explained. "I told him you weren't who he though, that's all."

"Oh." Zero said with a shrug of his shoulders. "So are we going?"

"Yes of course…Zero." Eagleed replied.

He walked over to Zero, gazing down at him and smiling the type of smile you gave to a close friend. Zero smiled back, having no clue what was going on or why these "Repliroids" were being so nice to him and looking at him like they knew something he had yet to figure out. He was still worried about Xavier. This was a strange place and Xavier wasn't with him or with-in sight. Then again, it wasn't like Zero to let common sense get in the way of fun and games.

Zero followed Eagleed out of the tower and outside into the streets. Several Repliroids stood nearby as if to try to catch another glimpse of the new arrivals. Zero looked around, noting that there were several buildings with-in sight. Some had been reduced to rubble and other stood whole, obviously inhabited.

"This is our city, Arasa." Eagleed began. "All of us welcome you here! This city was built back in the age of the ancients, legends say this was the first city in all of Meika. Lord Sigma's tower is the building from those ancient days that remains standing."

Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah but what do you guys do for fun?" He asked.

Eagleed was taken off guard by the question and stood silent for a moment before responding.

"We..um..we have a tavern but out abura supply is very low. If you would like a drink, I could take you. It would only be right to open the tavern to celebrate our freedom."

"Drink? As in stuff that makes you drunk?" Zero asked curiously.

Back in Hakari City he wasn't even old enough to have a sip of oil let alone a whole glass.

"Well..it can produce that effect if consumed in large quantities." Eagleed replied.

Zero smiled mischievously. Whatever Abura was, it was obviously an intoxicant.

"Let's go!" He said cheerfully.

Eagleed smiled and turned his attention to the Repliroids on the street, calling to them in his native tongue. They cheered loudly at his words. Eagleed lead Zero forward and they followed, smiling broadly. This made Zero a bit uneasy. Back home, large groups of people following him usually meant trouble.

The tavern was quite large and a bit dusty from disuse. The Repliroids quickly sat down at the scattered tables while Eagleed took Zero over to a very well used bar. About five bottles of a dark black liquid sat behind it on a shelf, each with a different label. Eagleed smiled as he reached for one and set several empty glasses upon the bar. He turned to the others, holding the bottle up and uncorking it as he spoke to them loudly in their language.

"Today we will celebrate our freedom from the curse that has plagued us so long." He said, turning to Zero. "As one of the ones who freed us, it is our custom for you to have the first drink."

He set a special glass before Zero, one with strange symbols on the side, and poured some of the thick black liquid into it. Zero took it in his hand. His first drink, wow! If only Xavier could be here…then again, Xavier would have probably insisted on a long boring tour instead. He ran his thumb over the characters engraved on the glass, an odd feeling coming over him. Hadn't he done this before? Hadn't he sat at this bar and proposed a toast to victory? When was that? He had never been here before right? Zero…..it's what the symbols on the glass said. It came to him as if he had always known it. The glass said "Zero". All eyes were suddenly on him and Eagleed noticed his hesitation.

"Is something wrong?" Eagleed asked.

The sound of his voice shook Zero from his thoughts.

"Hmmn? Oh nothing really. I just thought…."

He looked down at the glass, everything felt alien again. Whatever familiarity he had felt had been fleeting.

"Nevermind."

Zero raised the glass up in a traditional toast like he had seen Rock do plenty of times.

"Cheers!!"

He brought the glass to his lips and took a giant gulp of the liquid without thinking. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time, burning a little as it went down his throat. He choked, coughing a few times. This wasn't how he had expected it to taste at all. Eagleed looked at him worriedly but Zero only smiled, taking another sip to show that he was all right. His mouth was slightly numb now so it went down much easier. The Repliroids cheered and Eagleed moved to pour glasses for each of them. They proposed numerous toasts to Zero, which Eagleed translated so that the young robot could understand them. As soon as Zero had finished half of his drink, Eagleed refilled it, making sure that it was never empty. With each sip, the strange concoction went down easier and added to the light feeling in his head. He was flying, gliding, he couldn't help but giggle, he felt so free. The Repliroids laughed with him, sharing in his euphoria. They didn't laugh at him, they didn't hate him. Time became meaningless, Zero no longer knew how long he had been there but he didn't really care much. He was having the time of his life, even without Xavier.

Xavier woke up suddenly, startled from his dreams by a feeling that something was amiss. He glanced about the room, seeing Kiara was nearby resting as she leaned on her spear for support. The light entering the room from the small window was considerably less than when he had gone to sleep, in fact, there was barely any light at all. How much time had passed? Most importantly, where was Zero? In his haste to get some rest he had left him on his own and doing that was a sure way to ensure Zero would get in trouble. He sat up and stretched with a yawn. He had to go find Zero. Kiara looked to be sound asleep and he decided not to wake her, he wouldn't need her help anyhow.

The throne room was completely empty, Lord Sigma and his pet had gone elsewhere it seemed. From the large windows, he could see that the sun was quite low in the sky, it was late evening. Xavier groaned upon realizing this, he had no intention of staying out this long. This was just supposed to be a short trip. Why had no one come to wake him? His parents were probably frantic by now. 

Xavier sighed frustratedly, he had to find Zero and head home. The streets were just as empty and quiet as the throne room had been.

"Zero!!! ZERO!!!" He called out but there was no answer. "Oh great, where did he run off to now?"

Xavier heard the sound of distant laughter in the wind. It sounded as if a group of people were having a good time though he didn't hear Zero's voice among them. It was worth checking out anyhow, maybe they had seen Zero somewhere and could help him out, that is, if he could even understand them. He followed the increasingly loud and rowdy laughter to a well-worn building in the middle of the street. A fading sign engraved with the image of a bottle and a glass hung over head. Xavier frowned slightly. Was it a bar? The thought of these odd animal-like Repliroids drunken on oil wasn't exactly appealing. It sounded like they were having a huge celebration in there. He wondered exactly how many of them were in there. Cautiously, he pushed open the door and walked inside.

The scent of oil hung heavily in the air, sweet to the point of being sickening. Several Repliroids, almost all of them bestial, sat and stood around tables, gulping down huge mugs of what Xavier assumed was oil. Some were laughing and carrying on, others were singing drunkenly. At first, he thought they were singing in their own language but he quickly realized that they were very poorly speaking his own. Whether that was due to their accents or the intoxicants in their systems was unknown. The song was familiar too…Xavier paused to listen carefully.

"Winning love by moonlight,

Fighting evil by daylight.

Wearing sailor suits that are tight!

She is the one called Navy Sun!"

Xavier's face became a mask of confusion. How in the world did they know the words to that song?? He moved through the crowd towards the back, trying to see who was leading the singing. His jaw nearly dropped on the floor when he finally did. Standing on top of the bar, drink held tightly in one hand as he gestured wildly with the other, was Zero. His face was flushed with the effects of the oil announcing his drunkenness to the world. He sung and giggled madly, seeming to enjoy making a huge spectacle of himself and the Repliroids loved it, cheering him on to encourage him.

"ZERO!" Xavier cried above the crowd.

At the sound of his best friend's voice, Zero stopped singing and tried to force his eyes to focus to see where Xavier was.

"Xavier, HI!! Come join the party!" He called merrily and laughed. "EVERYONE! This is my friend Xavier!"

Xavier pushed his way through the crowd and to the bar. He was not amused by any of this, in fact he was shocked. Zero wasn't old enough to drink and he certainly wasn't responsible enough.

"Zero, what are you doing?? Get down from there!" Xavier demanded in a harsh tone.

"No! I like it up here, I really,really like it. I'm on top of the world, I am!" Zero replied with a giggle and took a long drink from his glass. "They love me!!!!!!"

He raised his glass and the Repliroids cheered, raising theirs as well.

"ZERO!" They cheered and each took a drink.

"You're drunk! C'mon, I'm taking you out of here." Xavier spoke.

"No, don't wanna. I like it, they like me." He said smiling brightly.

"We _have _to go back, Zero! It's almost sunset. _Let's go!_" Xavier insisted, he swore he was the only voice of reason in the whole place.

"Xavier, you're my bestest friend in the whole world. I love you..I really, really, really-"

"ZERO, LET'S GO!" Xavier spoke firmly, reaching up and taking Zero's free hand. 

He tugged gently and Zero almost fell off the bar.

"NO!! DON'T WANNA!" Zero cried, trying to pull free.

"What are you doing? Zero is happy, we're celebrating our freedom. Why not join us, we have some abura left." An eagle-like Repliroid spoke, eyeing Xavier sternly.

"I'm sorry but we have to get going now. Our families are probably worried about us." Xavier tried to explain, noting that the eagle Repliroid seemed to at least be coherent.

"But you can't leave so soon, you've just arrived. You're our only link to the outside world." Eagleed spoke. "Please stay a bit longer."

"We can't." Xavier said, sighing in frustration. "We'll bring others when we return but for now, we have to go!"

We're in enough trouble as it is… He thought to add.

"I see." Eagleed said, a look of displeasure coming across his face. "Well please make sure to speak to Lord Sigma before you go."

"C'mon Zero, let's go home."

"Awwwwwwwww!" Zero moaned.

Eagleed helped Zero down and took the glass from from his hand. For the first time since it had been set before him, it was empty.

"I don't WANT to!" Zero protested and resisted Xavier's attempt to hold his hand.

"Zero….." Xavier nearly growled the word, he was getting angry.

Even intoxicated, Zero could tell Xavier was serious.

"Awww, okay, I guess, if you want." He sighed.

Xavier took Zero's hand and led him to the door, the crowd cleared the way for them.

"Bye-bye everyone!!" Zero called as he was dragged outside, he could barely walk on his own.

"Zero, this is the _stupidest _thing you've ever done! You know better than to run off and get drunk, especially in a place like this. What am I going to tell Rhythm, you're plastered! How am I going to explain that!!"

Zero just giggled

"…jealous cuz you didn't get none…" 

"Did you even hear a word I said?" Xavier asked with frustration. "We are screwed!"

"….was just a little drink……."

"No, not just a little drink! You're drunk now _come on_!" 

"Sour puss……" Zero muttered.

"I have to be to keep you in line!" Xavier replied.

Back at the tower, Sigma had returned to his throne room and sat in wait. Kiara had woken shortly after Xavier had left and also stood waiting, pawing at the floor with her hoof uneasily. Xavier dragged Zero inside, eager to get this whole thing over with.

"Prince Xavier!" Kiara exclaimed upon sighting him. "I was worried about you!"

"I'm okay Kiara, I had to go get Zero." Xavier replied.

"Xavier……I don't feel good.." Zero moaned miserably, swaying on his feet.

"Zero, not now."

"…don't think it can wait……."

"Zero, just hol-"

But it was too late. Zero had leaned over and, to put it politely, expelled the contents of his stomach onto the carpet.

"Oh man!! Zero!! Why did you…." Xavier spoke with horror then turned back to Sigma. "I'm so sorry! Some of your people got him drunk and-"

Xavier was interrupted as Zero threw up again.

"ZERO!! Oh no, no, NO!!"

Sigma didn't seem to have a reaction to it, only a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need assistance for your friend?" He asked.

"Yeah..I think so. Maybe he could lie down for a little while? I was planning on leaving soon though…" Xavier replied.

"It appears Zero is too ill to travel. Why not rest until he feels better? I do apologize for my people, our kind doesn't suffer such ill effects from partaking in abura. Oil as you would call it. They probably assumed Zero was the same. We didn't think you were so…." Sigma paused. "..human. Again, I apologize."

Xavier put his arms around Zero's waist and Zero laid his head on Xavier's shoulder. He had all but gone completely limp, whimpering softly.

"I don't feel good…" He repeated.

"Shhhh…I'll find you a place to lie down." Xavier assured him.

"…not going home?"

"Not with you like this. You'll never make it." Xavier sighed. "I can't believe you did this to yourself………"

"You can use the room Vava showed you to earlier. I'll send someone in with a basin, just in case he has another…accident." Sigma spoke with a slight smile.

Xavier gently swept Zero up into his arms. No way was he letting him walk. Zero seemed to appreciate this and snuggled close to his friend, crying from the pain in his stomach.

"It's okay Zero…" Xavier whispered. "You'll be okay by tomorrow."

Zero didn't answer him. 

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Sigma." Xavier spoke. "Kiara, I need to get Zero settled, wait out here for me."

She nodded and watched as Xavier walked off, leaving her alone with Sigma once more.

The room was dark now, lit only by the soft glow of a lantern set into the wall. Xavier set Zero down on the bed, taking great care to be as gentle as he could. He brushed the hair from Zero's face then went over to his backpack, pulling out a set of spare clothes.

"Zero. Change to your human form." He said softly.

"no" Zero replied in a quiet voice.

Changing to his human form meant he'd be naked and that idea didn't set well with him.

"You'll be more comfortable if you do. I'll help you get dressed."

"no"

"Zero, we're both guys here. You've got to get over being shy, I'm not even going to look there, alright?"

"..can dress myself….don't look…."

"Zero……"

"..promise me."

Xavier growled in frustration. For a chaotic and free spirited thrill seeker, Zero sure had the modesty of a religious schoolgirl. Not once had he undressed when other people were in the room, not even Xavier, and he got very uncomfortable if the issue was pressed.

"Alright, I promise. Just change and put these pants on. I'll help you with your shirt." Xavier said, tossing the pants on Zero's lap and turning to face the wall.

Although he felt as if his head was swimming, Zero sat up and returned to his flesh form. It took all he had in him to keep from passing out or throwing up.

"Done yet?" Xavier asked.

"…no.."

He slowly pulled the pants over his legs then slumped back down on the bed.

"..done.."

Xavier turned. Zero looked like he had used all his energy to dress himself so Xavier ignored the fact that the pants were on backwards. He carefully propped Zero up and slipped the shirt over his head, laying his back down afterwards and straightening Zero's blonde hair. This made twice in one day that Zero had been harmed, maybe he should have left him home… Zero looked up into Xavier's eyes weakly and despite the pain in his head and stomach, he smiled at his friend.

"Xavier…you're the bestest friend ever…" he whispered.

Xavier sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Just lay back and relax, alright? That's what my mom always tells Rock." Xavier said.

The door creaked open slowly as Vava entered carrying a large metal bowl and a cup of water which he set down at Xavier's feet, taking his leave shortly after with-out a word of explanation. Xavier picked up the cup and took a small sip.

"Zero? Do you want some water?" He asked in a soft voice.

"…no…" Zero replied "..i wanna die…"

"Don't even say that jokingly Zero." Xavier said.

Zero closed his eyes and wailed in misery as if to make his point. Xavier gently placed his hand on Zero's stomach, calling a bit of Energen to soothe the discomfort so that Zero could get some rest. It seemed to work, he sighed lightly after that and relaxed slightly, falling into a fitful sleep. Xavier knew the intoxicants were still wrecking havoc on his insides. It would probably take all night for the aftereffects of the oil to wear off. He pulled a small stool over to Zero's bedside and sat quietly, his mind drifting off as he watched over his friend.

Mom and dad must be frantic by now. Goddess, they're probably out looking for me too. Why did you have to do something so damn stupid Zero? This is so like you….well…I guess I really can't blame you, you're just a kid. You had better learn some responsibility soon though. I'm not going to be here to save your skin forever you know.. Xavier thought to himself.

He leaned his back against the wall. This was going to be a long night…

Kiara, Xavier, Arasa and others are copyrights of Roll-Chan Productions!

Zero, Sigma, Storm Eagleed and others are copyright Capcom of Japan!

I receive no money for writing this fic so don't sue, I'm very poor

Mail all comments to Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com 

O_O This was a weird chapter…….

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	12. The Next Age 2-7

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Seven 

The Next Age Chapter Two Part Seven

It was much later in the evening when Kiara returned to the room, poking her head inside before stepping within.

"Prince Xavier?"

Her voice roused him from his thoughts and he quietly put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh..I think he's finally asleep" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She crept in as quietly as one could on hooves, holding a small plate of food in one hand.

"Lord Sigma served me dinner, I saved some for you." She explained in a hushed tone.

Xavier took the plate from her, thanking her with a smile. It had been quite some time since he had eaten. 

"Why didn't you return?" 

"Zero needed me, he's sick." Xavier said.

"It's his own fault." Kiara sighed as she sat down beside the stool.

"No, I never should have left him alone. He gets in trouble when I do." He spoke softly.

Kiara glanced at Zero. The young kid's face was still flushed.

"You needed your rest and besides, you're not his babysitter." She remarked.

"No but I'm his best friend and part of that is looking out for him." Xavier answered. "Kiara, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, it's becoming a real mess."

"It's alright. If I wouldn't have come, I wouldn't have met you and meeting you is an honor." She said, gazing at him.

"Nah, I'm just a normal guy." He spoke, turning away and taking a few bites of the food.

"No you're not! You're a prince! The first born of a new race, the proof of Dr. Light's dream!" She exclaimed.

"That has nothing to do with who I am you know. I'm just Xavier, not some snobby prince."

"But you're the son of Roll, RockMan is your step father, you're royalty." 

Xavier chuckled quietly.

"Kiara, I don't live in a golden palace and eat with a silver spoon." He said.

"I don't understand.." She replied becoming confused.

"You know, Zero's technically a prince. too" 

"Him?? But..but he's an-" Kiara sputtered

"Outcast?" Xavier finished. "So was I once. I'm the offspring of a human. It took a while for people to forget that, they branded me an outcast just because of it until I got older and my father and I proved ourselves to the world. Kinda funny the way that works…I'm still the same person I was when they wouldn't accept me but now they've decided my father is an important person and that I'm a prince so all the sudden, it's okay to be nice to me. Zero's father is Blues, lord of Konranken. By all rights, he's the prince of Konranken City except for the fact his father won't accept him. So I guess that's an excuse to brand him an outcast and be mean to him. Kiara, we're both just normal guys on the inside. I guess I'm trying to say you don't need to treat me like royalty or Zero like an outcast. I'm just plain old Xavier and he's just Zero. So..um..could you please drop the prince stuff?"

Kiara drew back, a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry if I offended you and Zero, Pri-….Xavier." She apologized.

"It's okay." Xavier said, smiling. 

"Can I ask you something now?" She inquired.

"Sure." He replied.

"Were you really sent here by Dr. Zor?"

"Well….um…" He replied, shifting uneasily. "No..as long as we're kinda being honest here, I..well…Zero and I came out here on our own. What about you? You seem a bit young to be out guarding alone."

Kiara's face flushed with embarrassment and she quickly turned away.

"I..I snuck out this morning. I wanted to see Wily's castle." She admitted. "But I really am a Charger!"

"I'm just a lowly first year technician." Xavier said with a sigh.

"Will you get in trouble when you go back to Hakari City?" Kiara asked, turning her gaze to him once more.

"Most definitely." He replied. "But at least I'll have one hell of a story to tell them. This could be the beginning of a whole new age you know, the return of ancient technology."

"Do you really think so?" She inquired curiously.

"I know so." He answered with certainty in his voice. "I know something big is going to happen, that's why I came out here. I wanted to be a part of it."

"Xavier..do you mind if I stay here with you? Lord Sigma offered me my own room but I'd rather not be alone." Kiara asked in a sweet tone.

"Oh no, of course not. It might be nice to have some company." He replied with a smile.

"I can sleep here, I feel really tired all of the sudden." She spoke.

Xavier nodded. He was feeling the urge to nod off as well, although he had just woken up from a long rest.

"You rest, I'll stay up and watch Zero. He may need me again."

Kiara yawned quietly and made herself comfortable on the floor. A few moments later, they were both sound asleep. Xavier had tried to fight it but eventually gave in. How were they to know their food had been laced with a sedative?

"Zero…..Zero, I want to speak with you."

The faint voice called to him in his troubled sleep, making him wonder if he was dreaming it.

"Zero, come to me."

The strange dreams faded as Zero slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying down in a nearly pitch black room only lit by the moonlight coming in through the window. The sick feeling that had plagued him earlier was gone now and he sat up with ease, trying to remember how exactly he had gotten where he was. Last he remembered, he was in a tavern with that eagle Repliroid. How had he ended up in bed and in his human form completely dressed? 

He glanced around the room noticing Xavier leaning back against the wall sleeping, Kiara off to his side. It must've been pretty late by now. Zero yawned and stretched out his body, then reached behind his head and undid his ponytail. His hair spilled free as he tossed the fastener aside, grumbling to himself about how uncomfortable the thing was. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through the golden strands and wondered who he had heard calling to him. It couldn't have been Xavier. It must've been a dream. In any case, he felt well rested now. No need to stay cooped up in a dark room the remainder of the night. Zero got up, checking to make sure Xavier and Kiara were sound asleep before he undressed and threw the clothes on the bed. His armor form was much more comfortable than being in clothes. They were just too restrictive for him.

"Zero, I need to speak to you."

He jumped at the sound of the words. It sounded like Lord Sigma's voice but it felt like it was in his head. What was going on? Well there was one way to find out. Zero tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to wake Xavier and headed to the throne room by himself.

Sigma seemed to be waiting for him when he arrived. The regal Lord stood near one of the windows, gazing out at the night sky with admiration. The room was dimly lit by softly glowing lanterns mounted on the walls. The sensation of deja vu came over Zero again. He had done this before, been here before. Sigma looked over to Zero as the young robot drew near, seeming surprised to see him.

"Zero, are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked in a calm voice.

Zero frowned in puzzlement.

"You called me." He replied.

"Well..I guess I did, didn't I?" Sigma spoke. "I wanted to speak with you about something important but first, how are you feeling?"

"Spiffy." Zero answered.

"Spiffy? I'll assume that means 'fine'." Sigma said and then paused for a moment. "Zero, I have to ask you something."

Zero cocked his head curiously.

"What?"

"Are you enjoying my city?"

"Yeah, it's okay here. Didn't see much of it from the bar though." Zero mused.

"Would you like to see more? It will be dawn soon and I'm sure Storm Eagleed wouldn't mind." 

Zero stopped to think. Sure he wanted to explore the city but a guided tour sounded very boring. To him, it was akin to being on a leash. He shook his head.

"I think I'll just take a walk by myself." Zero said. "I guess it's safe."

Sigma nodded in agreement.

"Could you tell Xavier I'm out exploring when he gets up?" Zero asked.

"As you wish." Sigma replied. "But be careful, I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

There was a slight note of sarcasm that made Zero shiver. He quickly took his leave, darting out into the cool night air. 

It was a beautiful summer night, the full moon shown down from above and cast a silvery light over the ruined city. Zero looked out over it with a sense of familiarity and awe. The streets were empty and Zero took the opportunity to kick in his thrusters and dash around for a bit. The wind blew back his loose hair, making it look very much like the tail of a comet, burning with yellow fire. Darting about like this made him feel free, free from the pain in his life, free to experience the thrill of being young and alive. He took the turns at high speed, making them with great accuracy and skill pressing forward until he came to a mysterious temple that struck him as interesting. He skidded to a stop before it and looked up at the designs carved on it's front. Beautiful reliefs of the Goddess, one with the sun rising behind her, another with her standing with her followers on their knees before her, decorated the entrance. Zero had never been much on religion even though his mother kept trying to constantly drill it into him that he had been a gift from the Goddess and his rather unique body was some sort of strange blessing. She was very religious in someways but Zero chose not to pay attention to any of it. If the Goddess truly was the merciful type his mother said, she wouldn't have cursed him with such a life. Still, the temple carvings were quite stunning even though most were chipped and stained from age. The area was mostly in ruins, half standing buildings and the like surrounded it. Why had this place been spared?

Zero sat down on the stone steps to rest for a moment, brushing the hair from his face. For some reason he liked this place though he wasn't sure why. Something about it felt friendly and familiar, safe and comforting. He was at a loss to explain what made him feel that way or why everyone was acting so peculiar around him. This almost felt like a place he could……belong. Yes, that was the right word. He had really enjoyed going to the bar with the Repliroids. What little of it he could remember that was. It was the only time he had ever had fun in a group without Xavier, the first time he had ever had fun in a group period. The Repliroids had seemed to really like him. In this ancient city he wasn't an outcast and there were a million new places to find and explore. He laid down on the steps and twisted a lock of hair around his finger. He felt oddly at peace lying there, at an angle, staring out at the night sky. It seemed like forever since he had arrived but he knew better, it had only been barely a day. What was going on? Zero wasn't really sure but that was typical for him, he never seemed to fully understand his life and all that went on in it let alone why it went on. He had come with Xavier purely out of curiosity. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect this. He thought back on his day..the "dragon", Lord Sigma, the glass in the bar, being drunk…didn't make much sense. He wasn't sure how he felt about Lord Sigma though. In some ways, the Repliroid frightened him, even when he was being nice. Whether it was intentional or not, Zero wasn't sure. The others almost seemed like old friends.

The sky began to lighten. It was almost sunrise. Zero got up, he'd need to find a higher vantagepoint if he wanted to fully enjoy it. He kicked in his thrusters again and jetted up to the roof. From there, he could see the whole city….well almost. The tower loomed in the distance along with more of the huge forest, it all looked rather peaceful. Zero watched the sun rise slowly over the ruined city, it was the dawn of a new day, maybe even the dawn of a new age. An age where he was not an outcast or a freak and no longer suffered in life. Zero smiled at the thought, if only…. 

Little did he know the pain he'd suffer to achieve that dream.

End of Chapter Two

Xavier, Kiara, Arasa and others are copyrights of ME!! =P

Sigma, Zero and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan…release another RockMan game or else!!

Do I make money off this fic? I wish!

Mail all comments to Roll_Chan@Yahoo.com 

End of Chapter Two! Now it's time to get serious as chapter three begins and Lord Sigma's true purpose is revealed! Join us then, same X time, same X channel.

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	13. The Next Age 3-1

The Next Age Chapter Three Part One 

The Next Age Chapter Three Part One

Xavier awoke early feeling quite rested, probably because he had gotten so much sleep. The first thing he noticed was that the bed was empty and Zero was no where in sight.

"Oh no…not again…." He groaned and leaned over to wake up Kiara. "Zero's gone again…."

Kiara woke up with a yawn, stretching out her legs.

"Again?" She asked tiredly.

Xavier didn't reply as he got up from the chair slowly, a worried expression on his face. 

"Does he always do this?" She inquired as she got to her feet, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"Yeah..he does." Xavier sighed. "He's always taking off by himself."

Kiara frowned at the thought. It seemed Zero was always going off and getting into mischief and Xavier was always there to rush in and save him. 

He should let him learn his lesson. She thought to herself. It's his own fault he gets into these messes after all.

Kiara really couldn't blame Xavier the first time, it would have been wrong to let Zero die she supposed but getting drunk was Zero's own fault. Xavier should have left him to get sick instead of caring for him like a child. Why was he so fond of that outcast anyhow? Zero was nothing but a brat! It was trying her patience to put up with him.

"Kiara, would you help me look for him?" Xavier asked.

"Well…I guess I could Xavier." She agreed reluctantly.

As much as she hated Zero, looking for him was an excuse to spend more time around Prince Xavier and perhaps earn his favor. He was quite handsome, even with his human features. What a thrill it would be to go out with him, all of her friends would be so jealous!

"Thanks Kiara, I really appreciate this." He replied.

The two of them headed out and to the throne room which was strangely empty, same as it had been the first time Zero had turned up missing. Lord Sigma had apparently gone elsewhere once more. Xavier had been hoping to ask him about Zero's where abouts but it was obvious he wasn't going to get the chance. His thoughts were full of all the trouble Zero could have gotten into, what if he had returned to the bar for more oil?

"Let's go to the tavern, he might have gone there." Xavier suggested.

She gave a nod and followed after him.

"Xavier, can I ask you a question?" Kiara spoke as they walked along the streets.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied.

"Is he…in trouble like this often?" 

"No, not really. I don't know what's gotten into him. This has got to be the worst streak of luck he's ever had. I just hope we find him before he gets into another situation he can't handle." Xavier spoke with a heavy sigh.

"You sound worried." Kiara noted.

"I am."

"I don't understand, you're not his keeper. Why do you ask like his babysitter?" Kiara asked, puzzled.

"He's my best friend, it's my job to look out for him. I already told you that. Zero was there for me when I had no one else, he still needs me to be there for him." Xavier explained. "C'mon, the tavern is just up this street a bit. I hope they're not having another party."

When Xavier and Kiara reached the well-worn building, it was empty. Glasses sat on the tables and on the bar still but the celebration the Repliroids had begun last night was obviously over now. Kiara took a few steps inside and sniffed the air. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, it was heavy with the scent of oil. There was no sign that Zero had come back here, that meant he could be anywhere and neither Xavier nor Kiara knew this place well enough to even guess where he could be. Xavier bit his lip. This was not good. He took a walk around the bar, checking for something he may have missed but came up empty. With a weary sigh, he turned to Kiara, hoping she had better luck but it was obvious she had not. 

"Great. He could be anywhere in this city." Xavier lamented. "Kiara, would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" She asked.

Well…it's obvious we aren't going to find him here. If we go out and look for him, we could cover more ground if we split up. Would you do that for me?" Xavier asked then added, "I know you don't care for Zero but I'd appreciate it if you helped me."

"Sure, I'll do it for you Pr….Xavier." She replied with a forced smile.

"Thanks, you go down the left street and I'll go right, okay?" He suggested.

Kiara nodded as her and Xavier headed back outside. She liked Xavier and she knew doing this would make him happy.

"If I find him, I'll return to Lord Sigma's tower." Kiara spoke.

"Good idea. We'll meet back there in an hour." Xavier agreed.

Kiara made a slight bow to Xavier before turning and starting down the opposite way. 

Zero, where are you now? Xavier asked himself. We have to get home……….

Zero saw Xavier approaching long before Xavier saw him as he sat upon the rooftop. He smiled brightly, happy that his best friend had come to find him and without that centaur girl. He was hoping Xavier would come looking for him, he had found a few neat things to show him.

"Hey!!! XAVIER!" Zero called out. "I'M UP HERE!" 

Xavier looked around franticly at hearing Zero's voice, finally settling his gaze on the roof some sort of temple where Zero was reclining, the light from the sun shining in his hair. Zero smiled and waved, looking as calm and relaxed as could be. He didn't seem to be in any trouble.

"ZERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Xavier yelled up to him.

"JUST HANGING OUT! THE VIEW IS GREAT, WANNA JOIN ME?" Zero called back.

Xavier shuddered at the words. There was no way he wanted to be that far off the ground in open air. Zero smirked, he knew how Xavier would answer the question.

"Um…NO! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE??" Xavier called.

"Spoil sport." Zero muttered to himself as he gently jetted himself to the ground next to Xavier.

"What is it with you and taking off, huh Zero?" Xavier asked slightly teasingly. "Do you like making me worry?"

"Well someone has to worry. Why not you?" Zero retorted with a smile.

"Someone must feel better after his night on the town." Xavier teased

"Ugh..be quiet and don't remind me.." Zero replied. " I almost think I threw up in front of Lord Sigma."

"You did!" Xavier spoke with a laugh. "I've never seen anyone barf that much. How much did you drink anyhow?"

"I dunno." Zero answered. "Enough I guess."

"Anymore and I would have caught you singing the Ramen 1/3 song with some dog faced Repliroid girl on your lap." Xavier joked.

Don't _even_ go there!" Zero replied.

Xavier began to laugh.

"I wouldn't know whether or not to save you!" 

"Never again…." Zero groaned. "or at least never that much again."

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" Xavier asked, changing the subject.

"I just felt like taking a walk alone." Zero said.

"That's cool. You ready to go home now and face our punishment? I can guarantee we're really going to get it now!" Xavier said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well…I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Zero began, looking to the ground uneasily. 

"Hmmn? Well whatever it is, spit it out." Xavier spoke.

"I'm not going home."

Xavier's eyes went wide for a moment.

"You're what?? Zero, I'm not in the mood for games right now. We're in huge trouble." He said in a serious tone.

Zero turned his gaze away from Xavier, staring off into the distance.

"Zero, you _have _to go home. We are not staying here."

"I don't want to go back, I kinda like it here." Zero said with a sigh.

"What do you mean you don't want to go back? You can't stay, Rhythm is probably worried sick!" Xavier objected. "We'll come back to visit but right now, we have to go!"

Zero took a few steps away from Xavier, wandering closer to the temple.

"Don't let me keep you. You and Kiara go home." He said casually.

"Zero! You can't stay, now quit fooling around and let's go." Xavier spoke with a hint of anger.

"I don't want to go back home, why would I want to go back to a place where everyone hates me?" Zero said, turning his back to Xavier as he gazed up at the carvings on the temple.

"Everyone doesn't hate you……….."

"Yes they do…don't lie to me. You're the only one who cares about me. I'm just an…outcast." Zero lamented.

"Zero…please don't do this…" Xavier said softly, moving closer.

"It's true! But here, they don't treat me like that, they like me! They want me around and it's cool here, all sorts of places to run around and discover. I really thought about it and I decided I want to stay here." Zero said.

"Look Zero, you can't. What about your parents??"

At that, Zero turned around sharply.

"I don't _WANT _to go back to them! They _DON'T_ care! He _BEATS_ me and she lets him!! They hate me! They _all _hate me!" Zero cried aloud, tears beginning to sting his eyes as he realized the words he had so hastily spoken.

His shame had been laid bare and he could only stand, stunned by his own stupidity. Xavier took a deep breath, the words hitting him hard. All those times Zero had come back bruised, all of those times he had come home hurt and crying….could it have been..? He couldn't even imagine it, the thought made his stomach turn. It was a sickening thought, Blues beating Zero..his own son!

"Zero…I…..is it true?" Xavier asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Zero glanced at Xavier, staring into his eyes. He didn't want to explain, not now.

"Zero….." Xavier spoke softly, moving towards his friend to comfort him.

"NO!" Zero shouted, backing away. "It doesn't matter! I'm not going home! THAT'S FINAL!" 

He turned quickly, firing up his thrusters before Xavier could object to it and took off at top speed down the paved street. Xavier called to him but it was no use, he was gone. All he could do was watch him disappear into the distance, there was no way he could catch up to Zero without thrusters of his own.

"Dammit!" He swore aloud, his mind still reeling from Zero's revelation. "Zero, why didn't you tell me?? Oh man….we share everything…why couldn't you tell me you were being beaten!"

He growled, angered by the very idea. The night Zero had come into his room wounded came back to him. With horror, Xavier suddenly realized exactly how Zero had been injured that day. He remembered his own words.

"Who did this to you? Tell me and I'll make sure they never do it again."

He bit his lip. He had said that when he thought another kid had gone after Zero, not his own father. Did it really matter though? There was no way he could let this continue! Xavier made a note in his mind, as soon as he got back to Hakari, he was going to talk to Rhythm and his parents and put a stop to it. For now, he had to find Zero again and calm him down. Luck wasn't with him this time though, his search came up empty. With a heavy heart, he made his way back to the tower to meet Kiara.

The young Centaur girl hadn't had much luck either, not that she had even really tried. After a short while of poking around, she had gone back to the tower and stood outside waiting. Prince Xavier would probably find his friend, no sense in her wasting her time. She was shocked to see him return alone, head hung low.

"You couldn't find him?" Kiara asked.

Xavier glanced up at her, his eyes which were usually bright seemed dulled and troubled.

"No, I found him but he ran off again." He answered somberly. "I'm going to ask Lord Sigma for help."

"Not to offend you but shouldn't we be heading back now?" Kiara interjected. "I wasn't planning to be gone this long."

"I'm sorry Kiara, I didn't mean to put you through all this." Xavier apologized. "I'll escort you home myself if it'll make up for things. I just have to get Zero before we can leave."

Kiara blushed and nodded in agreement. Being personally escorted home by the Prince of Hakari…boy would her girlfriends be jealous! That almost made getting in trouble worth it! She followed Xavier inside the tower cheerfully, preoccupied with images of being lead into Haven and being admired by all.

Much to the surprise of both of them, Lord Sigma was seated upon his throne waiting for them to return when they entered. His expression emotionless as always. Zero was there as well, standing beside the throne and wiping his eyes dry.

"Zero!" Xavier exclaimed. "There you are, thank the Goddess!"

But Zero didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Xavier, Kiara nice of you to join us." Lord Sigma began. "Zero and I just had an interesting conversation. It appears that he'd like to stay here while you return to your city. I must admit, the idea is appealing. There's so much we could learn from each other."

"No, Zero is too young." Xavier said, shaking his head. "We have to return home together. He can't stay."

"Zero told me you would react in this manner. Let me assure you, he will be safe here. There will be no more accidents like the event last night. Please, I would really enjoy Zero's company. There is so much I want to know about the world and your kind that he could teach me. I would appreciate it if he could stay, even if it's just until you return." Sigma spoke soothingly.

"I apologize Lord Sigma but Zero really needs to go home with me, his mother must be worried." Xavier replied.

"Don't make me declare this an order." Sigma said with a touch of annoyance. "If he remains here, I can be assured of your return as well as the pleasure of his company."

Xavier looked to Zero. This was a bad idea, he knew it was. Something felt wrong though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Lord Sigma seemed somehow…sinister in a way. The Repliroid Lord seemed to sense his hesitance and glanced to his, staring directly into his eyes. 

"It would be the greatest gift you could give to me and to my city." He added with a knowing smile.

Xavier sighed. He knew he had to get home, he was sick of arguing with Zero and delaying his return.

"Alright…" He said, relenting to Sigma's wishes. "but we'll come back for him tomorrow."

"So be it." Sigma replied. "Thank you Xavier, you have no idea how much this means to me." 

"Zero…behave yourself and stay out of trouble." Xavier said to his friend.

Zero nodded.

"I will." He replied meekly.

Xavier gave Zero a half smile. He still didn't like this idea but it was too late now. 

"Thank you for your hospitality Lord Sigma." Xavier spoke and bowed slightly.

"You are very welcome." Sigma replied. "May your journey home be a safe one."

Xavier nodded, looking to Kiara.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes Xavier, let's go home." She answered.

"Cya Xavier!!!!" Zero said.

"Until next we meet." Sigma spoke.

"Until then." Xavier said. "Take care Zero!"

And with that, Xavier and Kiara left the throne room.

Sigma, Zero and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan

Xavier, Kiara and Arasa are copyrights of ROLL CHAN PRODUCTIONS =P

Total Earnings I've made off this fic: A piece of lint and a yo-yo (in other words, nothing) 

Copyright law says a work by an author is protected by copyright from the moment it is put into a tangible form and can be viewed. In English that means this is COPYRIGHTED and cannot be used with out my permission. So bite me Mark Moore.

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	14. The Next Age 3-2

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Two 

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Two

It wasn't very hard for Xavier to find his way back through the forest, his acute sense of direction told him which path to take to get to the tunnel again although his mind was elsewhere. 

In his dreams, he had pictured this so differently. He imagined touring the city, asking Lord Sigma about his people and making some great discovery…….not spending all day asleep and rescuing Zero from his own lack of judgement. This had been a disaster. Now he was going to be grounded forever the moment his parents saw him. So much for his "Great Adventure". How in the world was he going to explain this?

Kiara, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all or at least not even half as much as Xavier was. She already knew she'd lose some privileges for a bit but it was more than worth it for the thrill of being in the company of Prince Xavier and seeing an ancient and almost magical forest. She would be the envy of all.

Neither spoke much as they passed back through the forest and tunnel, returning once more to the ruins of Skull Castle and the "normal world". Xavier paused for a moment, gazing out over the forest. It was hard to believe that he had ever set foot outside of here now, the ancient city seemed so far away. 

"What will you do when you get home, Xavier?" Kiara asked, trotting over to stand beside him.

"Huh..? Well, get in trouble I guess." Xavier replied as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Did you really plan on going back?" She inquired.

"I hope….if Zor will let me. I've got to make sure Zero gets back." Xavier spoke with a soft sigh.

"Can I come with you? I…I would love to see you again." Kiara asked, offering him a gentle smile.

Xavier flushed slightly in embarrassment. She was a rather pretty girl after all.

"Er..sure, if you want to." He replied scratching the back of his head. "We better get going though, I don't wanna get home any later than I have to."

"Xavier?" Kiara called as he took a few steps forward. "Can I ask you something?"

He glanced back, almost knowing what she was about to say.

"Sure, go ahead." He answered.

"Do….do you have a…...girlfriend?" Kiara asked and quickly turned her gaze to the ground, pawing at it shyly with one hoof.

He knew what that question meant, he'd been asked it plenty of times by girls before. He could just see the little glimmer of hope in Kiara's eyes, she was hoping he'd say no. He looked her over without a word noting that she was attractive though not as pretty as Vyctori. Not that it mattered much in the end though, appearance was only a small part of a girl anyhow. She seemed good natured and easy to talk to, even if she really didn't like Zero all that much.

"Not yet……." He replied after a brief silence. "I really haven't found anyone I'd like to be with."

Or anyone that can deal with Zero being around… He added to himself.

Kiara raised her head to gaze at Xavier, her cheeks blushing a shade of rosy pink. This was better than she had hoped for.

"Would you be willing to..go out with me sometime?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Sure..why not?" Xavier replied. "If my parents don't ground me forever that is."

"There's a wonderful restaurant in Haven we can go to after all this blows over." Kiara spoke with a smile.

"Well….alright. It's a date then. I've never been taken out by a girl before really but change is good, right?" He said a bit uneasily.

Kiara nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't believe her luck, Xavier Light-Hibiki had just agreed to go out with her!

"C'mon, my bike is just up here a little ways. If we hurry, I can get you home before lunch." He said.

"Great!" She said. "I really do appreciate you escorting me back."

"Well, I did get you into this mess." Xavier said and started forward into the forest. "The least I can do is help you out of it…"

They continued on and through the forest until they came to the spot where Xavier had left his bike. It was untouched, apparently no one had found it. He checked it out, making sure everything was all right before he hopped in the seat and turned on the ignition. 

"Don't worry, I'll ride slow." He said to Kiara with a smile.

She looked the bike over appraisingly. Truly only a Prince could afford such an impressive vehicle. He glided forward at a leisurely pace, slow enough that Kiara could trot beside him.

"That certainly is a nice Hover Bike." Kiara remarked.

Xavier smiled proudly.

"Yeah it is. I haven't used it much though." He replied. "I'm glad it didn't get scratched up out here."

"Did you buy it yourself?" She inquired.

"No, it was a gift from my parents. I'll probably never see it again after today." Xavier said and frowned. "Kiara, are your parents going to be home when we get to Haven?"

"My father should be. My mother is at the temple this time of day." Kiara replied. "I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you if he's not in a bad mood."

Xavier shrugged. That wasn't what he had been concerned about. It was bad enough his own parents were going to chew him out, he didn't need to be yelled at by somebody else's. 

It was around mid-morning when they finally reached Haven. Kiara lead Xavier down the paved stone path that lead to her home. He couldn't help but notice how much different Haven was from Hakari City. It was quiet, hardly any traffic and all around little gardens bloomed close to carved marble buildings. Kiara calmly walked to the door of her home while Xavier parked his bike in the street. By the time she had knocked, he had reluctantly joined her on the doorstep.

"Yes? May I help…Oh! Kiara!" A male centaur spoke as the door slowly opened. "Dear Elistra, we had half the Chargers looking for you! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry dad, I went out to see the ruins with-out asking." She admitted to him then quickly thought to add something before he could scold her. "But it's okay, Prince Xavier of Hakari was there with me, he made sure I didn't get into any trouble."

Xavier nearly choked at the mention of his name, watching the centaur turn his gaze to him doubtfully, his expressing changing to that of astonishment as his eyes met those of the young prince. With a gasp, the centaur quickly went down on one knee.

"My Prince, I'm sorry, I did not know you were here!" He said hastily. "Thank you for seeing to the safety of my daughter."

"It was no big deal." Xavier replied, feeling awkward. "Please, no need to bow to me for it."

"Daddy, Xavier escorted me home." Kiara spoke as her father rose from kneeling.

"I was heading this way anyhow….I wanted to make sure she got home alright since I helped get her into this mess." He explained in a soft voice.

"Then I offer you my sincerest thanks for seeing to her safety. Let me offer you some tea and a rest for your efforts." 

Xavier shook his head, hating to decline the offer.

"It's a long way back to Hakari, I've got to get home but thanks anyhow." He sighed.

The centaur nodded, seeming to understand his reasons.

"Xavier? Will you call me when you get the chance?" Kiara asked.

"Sure…..that is if I ever get my privileges back." He replied with a bit of a smile. "Take care Kiara, I'll see you again."

"Good luck Xavier!" She called to him as he turned and went back to his bike, starting it up and giving Kiara a small wave before riding off.

He was alone now as he rode down the streets of Haven. It felt strange not to have Zero with him. How on Meika was he going to explain all this to Rhythm? She was going to flip out when he told her he was still back in Arasa. He could almost hear her panicked reaction in his mind as he explained that Zero had not only chosen to stay in the ancient city but that part of his reasoning for doing so had been because his father beat him. 

Why had Zero pulled all those weird stunts in the first place? Because Zero was Zero, that was why. That still didn't completely explain to Xavier why Zero had been so adamant about remaining in Arasa. Through out their childhood together, Zero had never been more than a few steps away from Xavier, close enough that if he got in trouble he could run back. It had always been that way despite gentle coaxing from Xavier's parents to depend more on himself. Arasa was certainly more than a few steps away, if Zero got into a situation he couldn't handle, he couldn't just run back home this time. Maybe Zero was growing up now, maybe he had decided to test himself and felt safe on his own. Xavier frowned at the thought. The Nine Hells would sooner freeze over. No, this was something else. Something Xavier couldn't quite figure. Maybe all the abuse had finally broken him, maybe he just wanted to hide for awhile from everyone. That in itself wasn't unusual but why had he chosen to hide in a place so far from his family? At least it would only be for a day, Xavier would see to it that Zero was brought back home by tomorrow evening at the latest.

Xavier had to wonder what Lord Sigma thought of all this. His first contact with other lifeforms in hundreds of years and they're inexperienced kids who make a royal mess of things. He had to have noticed, probably didn't think too highly of the situation either. That was hardly the impression Xavier had hoped to leave on the Repliroid Lord. It didn't matter really, he had just made history, he had just discovered a ruined city ans a whole new form of technorganic life even though the whole discovery had been less than picture perfect.

Xavier smiled to himself. Zor was going to literally wet his pants over this, punishment or not, he had proved himself in some twisted way and would either go down in history as the one who rediscovered the ancients or the kid who received the worst punishment in the history of Meika. Either way, he had done what he had set out to do, he had made his mark.

Hakari City never seemed so beautiful as when Xavier caught sight of it, riding in across the elevated highway towards his home. He couldn't ever remember being so glad to be back even with his punishment still impending. The sun shown against the tower ahead, seeming to mark it as his final destination. As he pulled into the parking garage, he knew it was time to finally face the music. He'd been dreading this moment the whole time. It had been bad enough when he had overheard those things at the lab and gone through Zor's notes, now he had actually acted on them. If they didn't kill him, he was going to wish they had.

Roll cast a worried glance to the clock over the sink in the kitchen. Xavier had been gone for over a day now. No one had seen him since he had retired to his room for the evening two days ago. He never came to breakfast the next morning and his bed was found empty. He wasn't the type to just run off without an explanation, that was more Zero's department which was probably why it was no surprise that he was missing as well. Maybe Zero had run away and Xavier had gone after him, that seemed to be the most likely reason. Xavier had told Rock that Zero was having problems, she certainly couldn't blame Zero if he had run off knowing what she did about his family life but Xavier was different. If he had gone to find Zero, why hadn't he left a note? It wasn't like him to just take off without a care. He was her youngest and her most "fragile", she could still remember a time when she doubted he'd even survive long enough to be born. Not knowing where he was frightened her. 

Rhythm was beside her, nervously chopping up carrots. All of her thoughts were focused on her son Zero and it had taken Roll all morning just to get her to calm down enough to help with lunch.

"He's just like his father….." Rhythm had told Roll. "Always running off somewhere."

Roll had reassured her sister that Zero was safe wherever he had gotten off to and that they should both just wait.

Rock was silent as he set the table, not his usual self at all. The enforcers sent to find Xavier had come back empty handed, not that Forte cared enough to send his best men out to find Roll's "half-human brat" anyhow. Maybe he had been a bit hard on the kid, he had been much the same in his youth. What if Xavier had gotten the notion of proving himself to the world stuck in his head and had gone to do it? Rock shook his head in dismay, he would go search for him with Ryoga after lunch.

That's when Xavier slowly made his way into the kitchen in his armored form, looking a bit dirty with a backpack slung over his shoulder and his eyes downcast.

"XAVIER! Where in the Hell have you been!?" Rock cried at first sighting him. 

At hearing that, Roll glanced over with bright, hopeful eyes.

"Xavier-Chan!! We were all so worried!" She exclaimed and ran to embrace him.

With a sigh, Xavier put his arms around her as well.

"I'm sorry Mom, I missed you too." He spoke.

"Where were you? We looked everywhere." She asked, pulling back to look into her son's eyes.

Xavier bit his lip, looking down at her guiltily

"It's a very long story mom…." He sighed.

"Maybe you'd like to start telling it." Rock suggested and motioned for Xavier to take a seat at the table.

It was the moment he had been dreading. Xavier went to the chair and set his backpack down with a tired sigh. Both Roll and Rock had turned their full attention to him and he felt as if on trial.

"Well….." He began in a meek voice. "I kinda went off to the ruins of Wily's castle and…"

"You did _what_!?" Rock exclaimed. "You wandered off to that place alone?"

"Not exactly…." Xavier said. "Zero came too, we both snuck out the other night.."

"Oh Goddess!" Rhythm cried. "Where is he? Why isn't he with you??"

Xavier paused for a moment.

"I left him there…" He answered softly.

"YOU _WHAT!?_" Rock exclaimed, his mouth falling open.

Rhythm shrieked, nearly falling into a faint.

"Xavier Light-Hibiki, you had better have a full explanation for this because you are in deep-"

"Rock! Give him a chance to talk!" Roll objected as she put an arm around Rhythm to calm her.

Rock fell silent, crossing his arms across his chest and giving Xavier a stern look as a sign of his displeasure.

"We found a city out there, it was at the end of that strange tunnel in Wily's basement, through this weird forest. Zero wanted to stay there, I tried to talk him out of it." Xavier explained but Rock only looked confused.

"A city?" He questioned.

"I know, it sounds wrong, I know there's not suppose to be anything out there but this city appeared out of nowhere and there were other types of robots there, they were ancients, they called themselves Repliroids and their Lord told me the name of the city was Arasa." Xavier said.

"Arasa? But that's the name of the ancient city of technology." Roll noted.

"I know.." Xavier sighed. "I couldn't believe it either but the Energen readings for that place were off the charts. It was pure, type A+, I know Zor's gonna flip out when he sees the scans and – "

"You left _my _son there!?" Rhythm cried, interrupting him.

"He wanted to stay Auntie Rhythm and Lord Sigma promised he'd be safe…." Xavier tried to explain, leaving out Zero's reasoning to stay in the first place.

"I think you need to start from the beginning Xavier and I think Zor and Ryoga need to be here to hear this too." Rock spoke.

As much as he hated to agree, Rock was right. He was going to have to tell them all the whole story and hope they didn't all yell at him at once. When everyone had eaten lunch, they all sat down in the living room, all eyes on Xavier, waiting to hear his explanation.

He started at the very beginning with his trip to Haven and his meeting with Kiara, going on about the tunnel and the strange room and taking the metal ball Zero found there out of his backpack for Zor to examine. Then he tried to explain the forest they had come upon, the dragon like creature and finally, the city of Arasa itself and it's mysterious lord, Sigma. He carefully avoided the whole story of Zero getting drunk and why Zero had wanted to stay behind, Rhythm was already interrupting everytime he mentioned Zero's name. For some reason, he hoped that when he finished and given Zor his scans to examine, everyone would be so in awe of his discovery that they would forget about punishing him.

No such luck.

"I can't believe you went out there and disobeyed me!" Zor spoke. "That's a restricted area!"

"This isn't like you Xavier. You ran off and just left Zero there?" Roll said disappointedly. "He's your best friend…"

"How could you!" Rhythm sputtered.

"Well he isn't staying there. Zor, you and I are going to go down and get Forte to accompany us to that city. We'll get Zero back and see this place for ourselves." Rock announced.

"No, you can't. I promised Lord Sigma I'd return tomorrow. He wanted to talk to Zero." Xavier objected.

"You're not going _anywhere _tomorrow Xavier and we're going to get Zero back _right now!"_ Rock insisted. 

"No, daddy Rock, _please _don't go storming in there. Zero, Kiara and I are the only outsiders they know. I don't know how they'd react to you!" Xavier said.

"He's right dad." Zor agreed. "These…repliroids probably trust Xavier, if we go in there with a group of Enforcers unannounced they may think we're hostile. If Xavier promised he'd return tomorrow, then to avoid any misunderstandings, we should hold off until then."

Rock frowned, not liking the idea but understanding his son's logic all too well. No need to start a war just because he was angry with Xavier.

"But what about Zero!?!?" Rhythm insisted frantically.

"He'll be okay Auntie Rhythm." Xavier said. "I..think he needs to be away from here right now anyways."

Rock spoke up before Rhythm could object, giving Xavier a stern look.

"And I think you should go to your room while we decide what to do about this." He said.

Xavier had been expecting that since the moment he had arrived home. There was no need to argue as he stood up and headed towards the hall. He hadn't gotten this many stern glances since he had broken his mother's favorite vase when he was five.

"Rock!! Please, you could just go there and bring Zero home, right??" Rhythm asked.

"Zero isn't going to come back just because you go get him you know." Xavier spoke, pausing.

"Xavier, go to your room." Rock ordered with a touch of anger in his voice.

Xavier knew he meant business that time and quietly slunk off without another word. He had got what he wanted after all. He had made the find of the century…

Roll, Rock, Forte and others are copyright of Capcom of Japan (as if you didn't know that by now)

Xavier, Kiara, Zor and Arasa are copyrights of ME!!!!!!

Ryoga is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, bweee!

I'm still not making any profit off this fic so don't sue me, I'm very poor.

Xavier: THIS SUCKS! Why do I have to go to my room? I just discovered the ANCIENTS!

Zero: The fic writer believes that if you spare the rod, you spoil the child you know.

Xavier: Oh shut up =P

This fic is copyright Roll-Chan productions 2000

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	15. The Next Age 3-3

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Three 

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Three

Xavier flopped down on the bed, hoping whatever punishment his parents were deciding on was survivable as he stared at the ceiling. He hadn't really done anything that bad, had he? Well….aside from disobeying his parents, going to a restricted area and leaving his best friend in a strange city by himself.

His gaze wandered to the top bunk bed. Empty. Zero was in Arasa alone, without him. It had been the first time Zero had seemed so…independent. He had to talk to Rhythm in private about that. He had to find out if what Zero had said was true, if Blues really was beating him Xavier swore he'd see to it that the bastard never hurt Zero again, family or not he wasn't about to let something like that go on.

There was nothing much for him to do without his television or video games except reflect on his experience and so he reached under his bed for his journal. Might as well write the whole thing down while it was fresh in his mind, regrets, excitement and all.

The knock at his door sometime later started him from his reminiscence. It was probably his mother come to ask him the usual questions or tell him it was dinnertime already. He called for her to come in and she did, coming to sit at the edge of his bed with a concerned look on her face. He almost didn't want to face her, knowing she was disappointed in him.

"Why did you run off Xavier?" She asked him.

He sighed, closing his journal and setting it off to the side.

"I wanted to see what was out there mom. No one would listen to me, they just kept saying I was too young so the only way I could go there was to sneak off. I'm sorry for making you worry but I had to do it.." He replied, not even meeting her gaze.

"I'm very displeased that you made that decision. The Outskirts are dangerous. You endangered your own life as well as that of your best friend and now Zero isn't even here with you. I can only hope he's safe where he is." Roll spoke with a heavy sigh.

Xavier bowed his head, staring at the floor. 

"Xavier-Chan, the reason Zor didn't let you go is because he cares about you and didn't want to see you get into a situation you weren't ready for and couldn't handle." She spoke soothingly.

"Mom…I'm not ten anymore." Xavier said in a quiet voice. "If I were a human, I'd be an adult already."

"But you're not Xavier." Roll pointed out.

"I know.." He admitted reluctantly.

"Don't be so impatient to grow up, you'll have the rest of your life to be an adult but only this little while to be a child." Roll urged. "I don't want you to do anything else like this, I was so worried about you. You're the only child your father and I have been able to have together. I don't want to lose you because you felt you had to prove yourself to the world."

She leaned over and put her arms around him, giving him a short hug.

"No more stunts like this, okay?"

Xavier sighed, returning her hug with some reluctance.

"I'm sorry mom..no more stunts, I promise." He said.

"I hope you mean that." 

"I do.." Xavier sighed and in a way, he really did.

Running off on his own hadn't been even half as fun as he had always thought it would be, he didn't like being solely responsible for everyone and worrying his family. At least he had proven himself somewhat. He had seen the ancient ruins up close just like he had dreamed. That was enough.

"I'm glad you feel that way and I hope you've learned your lesson." Roll said and pulled back from her son. "Dinner's going to be ready in about an hour, you can leave your room but don't go outside, understand?"

Xavier nodded.

"Alright mom, I've got a few things I want to go do, is that okay?" He asked.

"As long as you don't leave the Tower. That means no trips to Zor's lab either." Roll informed him.

He nodded again. He wouldn't need to leave the tower anyhow, the person he needed to speak with lived just upstairs after all..

Rhythm Wily was pacing her small apartment one floor above where Rock and his family lived. It had been a present, a temporary shelter until she moved to Konranken with Blues. It wasn't very large or luxurious but it was enough for her and her son. In seventeen years, she had made it her home.

On her walls were pictures of Zero at various points in his life, as a baby, a toddler, a young child….they seemed to haunt her as she paced back and forth. She wasn't sure her son was safe right now. Rock had told her to go upstairs and try to relax while he decided what to do but she just couldn't. Zero had run off before and it pained her everytime. He was off in some strange ruins right now, left there by Xavier! She had trusted Xavier not to do anything to hurt him and now he had gone and left him somewhere by himself. How could he? 

The door creaked open slowly and Xavier poked his head in.

"Auntie Rhythm…I need to talk to you." He spoke in a serious tone.

She turned sharply at the sound of his voice, not wanting to see him but not wanting to be rude either. He didn't wait for her to answer.

"I have to ask you something about Zero." He added, stepping inside.

"Xavier..now really isn't the time, I..I.." She stuttered nervously.

"I have to know before he comes home" Xavier insisted. "and I thought I'd better ask you before I went to my parents."

Rhythm gazed at him confused, biting her bottom lip softly.

"Xavier? What do you mean?" She asked.

Xavier took a deep breath. He really didn't want to confront her with it like this but what choice did he have? With Rhythm, it was hard to be anything but blunt if you wanted her to understand you. He had to come out with it for Zero's sake.

Rhythm..does uncle Blues beat Zero?" Xavier asked. 

Rhythm recoiled in shock at the words, acting as if Xavier had struck her in the face.

"Xavier!! How can you even _say _something like that!?!?" She sputtered with a gasp. "He would never do anything like that to Zero! He loves Zero! Where did you ever get an idea like that??"

"Zero told me." Xavier answered softly.

"Zero??" Rhythm spoke nervously. "But..but he loves his father, why would he say such a thing about him?"

"Look..I've seen the bruises and Zero's always telling me how much he _hates _his father, he wouldn't come back with me because of it." Xavier spoke hesitantly. "He came to my room a few nights ago beat up..he told me he had run into something but I could tell he had been punched.."

"Well you know how the kids are to him." Rhythm quickly protested. "Probably got in a fight..that's all.."

"If he had, why didn't you notice? You were with him in Konranken all day!" Xavier said, growing a bit hostile.

"Xavier, I won't have you saying these things about Blues in my own home! He loves Zero, he'd never hurt him!" She objected with a hint of both anger and fear. "Zero is making up stories again, he's confused and he just wants attention."

Xavier shook his head.

"I don't think he is this time..maybe in the past but not now." Xavier spoke solemnly. "Auntie Rhythm…I've got to tell my parents about this, if he really is beating Zer-"

"He isn't and that's enough!" Rhythm shouted, stunning Xavier into silence. "Zero is lying and he..he just wants you to fall for it! Blues is a good, kind person and your parents know that! I can't believe you'd do something like this while Zero is missing, get out! I want to be alone!"

Xavier went to speak but he knew it was futile. Rhythm was on the defensive, acting nearly hysterical. Whether it was from the mere suggestion or the fact that it was true was something Xavier couldn't be one hundred percent sure of. He showed himself to the door without another word not knowing quite what to think. Should he mention it to his parents? No, he couldn't, not until he had proof. They weren't exactly going to believe him without Zero to back it up anyhow. 

Until then, all Xavier could do was wait and wonder what exactly Zero was doing right about now. This had to be the worst day of Xavier's entire life……

For Zero, this was the best day of his life. Immediately after Xavier and Kiara had left, he had been whisked off to a grand ancient hall decorated with ancient paintings and art where he was served breakfast at a very fancy table, Repliroids waiting on him hand and foot and bringing him anything he desired. It was the best meal he had ever eaten.

After that, Storm Eagleed had appeared and to take him on a guided tour of the entire city. Zero wasn't one for tours guided or otherwise, he preferred to find things on his own when he felt like it and not hear the long boring stories behind the placement of every weed and stone. He ignored most of Eagleed's descriptions about the various places instead looking around to find high places where he could perch later. It was amazing how boring a guided tour could make an ancient ruin. History and speeches were really Xavier's territory, he was the tech after all, He loved those long monotonous historical programs. Zero was in a good mood so he didn't let Eagleed know how tiresome he found the whole thing.

Eagleed seemed to like and respect him, that was something Zero had never experienced in his short life. No one had ever looked up to him or treated him as more than an equal. He didn't want to ruin that even if the guy was a little stiff and boring….well, they were all kind of stiff and boring to Zero but he would teach them how to have fun in the modern world. They could all hang out together, it was better than going home to face punishment and a world where no one liked him. Thinking of that made him wonder if Xavier had gotten home alright and if his parents really had killed him. He certainly hoped not, that wouldn't be spiffy at all. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Poor Xavier was probably going to be grounded forever!

By mid-afternoon, Eagleed had finished showing Zero around the city and returned the grateful and very bored robot to the tower where Lord Sigma was waiting.

"Ah Zero. I'm so glad your back. I trust you enjoyed the tour of my fine city but now I need to speak to you a bit about your world." Sigma spoke, offering him a knowing smile.

By this point, Zero was dying to do something, _ANYTHING_, besides listen to Eagleed drone on about the city.

"Sure!" He said, brightening up. "Guess that's why I'm here after all, right?"

Sigma seemed pleased with Zero's answer.

"Excellent. Now if you'll just follow me up to my office, I have many things I'd like to ask you about." He spoke and moved to start down the passage behind his throne, motioning for Zero to follow.

"Are we going back to that room again?" Zero asked, thinking of the place he had slept.

"No, this is someplace different. I think you'll enjoy it." Sigma replied.

Zero shrugged his shoulders, having no idea where he was headed but walking behind Sigma slowly, glancing about the strange hallway until they came to an old looking elevator that looked extremely out of place.

"It's perfectly safe Zero." Sigma spoke, noticing the young robot's reluctance to set foot inside of it even after he himself had. "There aren't any stairs here, I'm afraid this is the only way up."

Zero frowned. Something just seemed wrong about that elevator. It wasn't necessarily that it was dangerous, no, it was something else. He shook his head, more odd thoughts that he couldn't explain, and stepped inside with out any more hesitation. The elevator hummed as it came to life, moving up several floors in less than a minute until it came to it's destination, stopping smoothly as the door hissed open and Lord Sigma stepped out with Zero following him more curious than ever.

The cold steel walls of this new area seemed lifeless and uninviting compared to the well-decorated and very elegant surroundings of the throne room below. Zero shivered, not liking the way the place felt, that was until Lord Sigma lead him into a large room, an office filled with various knickknacks and books but there was something else, something that drew his immediate attention. With wide eyes, he walked to the large picture window at the end of the room. The view was breath taking, overlooking the entire city from what seemed to be the perfect vantage point and he couldn't help but stand there, staring outside and feeling oddly at peace all of the sudden. It was almost familiar in a way. 

"Do you like the view, Zero?" Sigma asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Zero replied, shaken from his thoughts.

"Yes…I knew you would. You like high places, you like the world spread out below you." Sigma spoke.

"How did you know?" Zero asked and turned his gaze to Sigma, giving him a puzzled look.

"It's obvious by the way you gaze outside. You want to be above things with the problems of the world far below where they can't reach you." Sigma told him. "I know a lot about you Zero. I know things you don't even know yet."

"But…how?" Zero stuttered. "I didn't even meet you until yesterday!"

Sigma walked to where Zero was, each stride was long and straight like the steps of a nobleman.

"We have awaited your arrival for many years Zero. It was foretold in the past that you would come and we have been preparing for that day for a very long time." He spoke.

"Me? You were waiting for me? I don't get it. I'm…I'm nothing." Zero said confused.

Sigma chuckled softly in amusement.

"If only you knew half of what I know." He said. "You are much more than you think, it's no accident that you came here at this point in your life."

"Is this where I find out I'm the legendary hero destined to save the world?" Zero asked.

Sigma cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry….just reminded me of Lizard Search four. What you said kinda sounded like the speech Cara gives the hero when they meet. It's corny, everyone keeps telling the guy he's going to save the world. I wonder if he ever goes 'Yeah right" and walks away." Zero said with a sigh, turning to look out the window once more. "I'm not suppose to save the world, am I?"

Sigma chuckled again.

"Zero you are still so young, there is so much we need to share, so much we need to learn from each other. Start at the beginning Zero, tell me about your life and your world."

Zero looked out over Arasa. The Repliroids roamed the city as if it was still whole, going about their daily business undaunted. He really didn't want to think back to his life in Hakari but he almost felt like he had to. He had been granted permission to stay for the purpose of educating Lord Sigma after all. Zero took a deep breath.

"Well..I was born in Hakari city about sixteen and a half years ago. That's where Xavier's parents live. His step father founded the city but that's a very long story, kinda hard to explain too." He began.

"You were born? As a human would be? Most curious…..I didn't know machines were capable of human like reproduction. Were you also conceived in the same way a human would be?" Sigma inquired.

"I guess." Zero answered, shrugging his shoulders. "My mom and dad got it on."

"Got..it on?" Sigma asked.

"Ah….they…um..had sex." Zero said, blushing a bit.

"Sexual relations…I see and are you also capable of having sexual relations and reproducing?" Sigma questioned.

"Well..I..um..I..guess so. I'm..um..I'm not sure." Zero replied nervously.

"Could I examine your reproductive organs? I admit, I'm most curious about how such things function on a machine. In my day that technology hadn't been completely perfected."

Zero turned a much deeper shade of red at the request.

"NO!! That's..that's private!!" He sputtered.

"Hmmn..just as modest as a human would be. Very amusing. What an odd trait for a machine to have. You needn't worry, I won't press the issue further if it disturbs you this much. I am sorry for interrupting your story, do go on."

"Um..sure…okay, where was I?" Zero spoke, calming down a bit. 

"Did you also grow up as a human child would?" Sigma asked.

"I guess. That would make sense, right?" Zero replied.

"Of course it would, now tell me, how many humans are there in this city of yours?"

"Only one."

"One?"

"Yeah. Xavier's dad, Ryoga." Zero said. "he's kinda weird though.."

"So this city is completely run by mechanical life?" Sigma asked.

"If you mean Robots, yeah. It always has been." Zero answered.

"Hmmn…very interesting..so then, where are the humans?" Sigma inquired.

"Humans? They live on the other side of the world. I've never been there." Zero said with a shrug.

Sigma's eyes widened.

"Really? They've abandoned this island then?" He asked.

"I dunno why they left." Zero answered.

"I see. The island is all ma-..our kind then?" Sigma asked, his lips curling into a smile.

Zero nodded.

"As far as I know. We haven't explored everywhere yet."

"Interesting. In my time, humans owned this island and Repliroids were slaves." Sigma spoke.

"Slaves? That sucks." Zero remarked, turning back to Sigma.

"Yes, it was very unpleasant." Sigma said. "Zero, Xavier told me you were an outcast among your own people, is this true?"

Zero glances down to the floor.

"Yeah..guess so. That's what they call me." He said.

"How incredibly cruel of them." Sigma spoke with a touch of disgust. "We have no such…titles here. In our society, all Repliroids are equal. You're not an outcast here, Zero, you're one of us."

"Really?" Zero said, gazing up to meet the Repliroid lord's eyes. "You guys really think of me as an equal?"

"Of course Zero, you're one of us. You're the one we've been waiting for. Now, allow me to give you a personal tour of the tower. I'm sure you tire of talking."

"But..you wanted to know about my life." Zero asked confused.

"We'll save that for over dinner. I'm anxious to show you my dwelling. I promise not to make it too boring, you don't seem to be the type to enjoy that." Sigma spoke and turned to leave, motioning for Zero to follow him.

Zero took one last look out the window, it seemed so familiar…

"More déjà vu.." He spoke and shook his head. "I must be losing it.."

He turned quickly and left, dismissing it as his mind playing tricks on him again.

Sigma, Storm Eagleed and others are copyrights of Capcom of Japan….make a RockMan X5 DAMMIT!

Xavier, Arasa and others are copyrights of Roll-Chan Productions, the company that gives you shinier bouncier hair or your money back!

Ryoga is copyright of Manga Goddess Rumiko Takahashi..too bad she sold out to Viz =P

I don't make any money of this fic, not one red cent. Maybe a green one…..

Copyright 2000

Zero: WHAA!!!! Why did you have to embarrass me like THAT??

Well Zero, it's not like Sigma understands modesty about such things.

Zero: Ack!! At least he didn't examine me!

That's in the next part.

Zero: WHA-??

-evil grin- See ya then kiddies!

Zero: NOOOOOOO!!

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	16. The Next Age 3-4

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Four 

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Four

Xavier's evening wasn't even half as pleasant or interesting as Zero's. Not much was said to him over dinner, he supposed that was better than being told how disappointed everyone was in him or something to that effect. 

After helping clear the table, Xavier went to retire to his room figuring there was nothing else for him to do but get some rest.

"Xavier."

It was Rock. Xavier turned to face him slowly, expecting a long talk about his punishment.

"Zor and I have decided that we're going to that city first thing tomorrow morning." Rock began.

Xavier nodded slowly.

"We'll expect you to be up by then so you might want to think about going to bed early." Rock suggested.

"Alright….I'll be ready." Xavier spoke with a soft sigh. "Good night."

"Night Xavier." 

With that taken care of, he went back to his room without another word.

The whole thing seemed like a dream…..maybe because he wished it had been. Lying there in his bed he couldn't help but glance once more to Zero's bunk. It felt strange to know he wasn't there, resting. He hoped he had made the right decision and that Zero was safe. So much had happened in the last few days, Xavier tried to sort it all out in his mind. Ancient Repliroids, mysterious ruins…sounded like something out of a video game. How could a city appear out of nowhere? Must have been a magical curse that it had been under and where had that dragon like creature come from? It looked like one of those monsters from the Gojira movies Zero was so fond of. The whole thing was enough to make him blow a circuit.

Xavier sighed. Maybe he'd get more answers tomorrow. Until then, all he could do was wait.

Zero stood quietly in the grand hall. It was the same place that he had been served breakfast in earlier in the day. Lord Sigma had finished showing him around the tower a little while ago and instructed him to wait in the dining hall until he returned. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, already tired of standing there. 

His gaze wandered around the room, looking for something interesting to settle on but all he saw were the ancient paintings hanging on the walls and to Zero, they were terribly boring. What was the deal with all these paintings anyhow? He silently walked over to one, trying to find something interesting about it.

"That one is called 'Battle of the Fall'" Sigma spoke from behind him.

Zero jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Human legend says that technology once turned on mankind and a great mechanical demon lead the assault on all humanity. All was almost lost until a young boy appeared and destroyed the demon, giving his own life in the battle. That painting depicts that battle." Sigma continued.

"It's..um..very interesting.." Zero said, staring at the faded painting with no interest whatsoever.

"Indeed.." Sigma replied softly. "Now come and sit down, I've had dinner prepared for you."

Zero did as Sigma asked, looking forward to a grand feast and being waited on. He was not disappointed. As he sat indulging in the most delicious food he had ever tasted, Sigma asked him about his life back in Hakari City and about the robots who lived there with great curiousity. Zero was all too happy to answer each and every one of Sigma's questions though he wasn't always sure how to reply.

After the meal, the young robot began to feel sleepy. Sigma seemed to notice almost immediately, calling Vava to his side to take Zero off to a room for the night. Zero didn't object, he was ready for a nice long nap. Vava didn't say a word as he lead Sigma's "guest of honor" down the hallway, taking him not to the room he had stayed in with Xavier and Kiara but to a much larger and more lavish chamber fit for a king. Had Zero not been so tired, he would have taken the time to marvel at the place but at the moment, all he cared about was finding a soft, warm bed to rest his body upon. As soon as he had laid down, Vava left, leaving him to his dreams.

6:30am

That's when Rock came into Xavier's room and woke him. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Xavier stretched and threw on his clothes, his body still protesting and trying to coax him into going back to sleep. A glance to the empty bunk reminded him why he was even doing this. The whole house was quiet, Roll hadn't even gotten up to start breakfast yet. Xavier made his way out into the kitchen, intending to grab something to eat in the hopes that it would give him some energy. An angry growl

snapped him awake.

"GOSPEL! Damn you, behave!" Forte scolded.

The metallic wolf whined at the sharp sound of his masters voice and slinked under the table. Xavier stepped in cautiously, giving a slight wave to Forte who sat at the table. The dark robot didn't even acknowledge him.

"Xavier, good to see you awake." Zor's soft voice said, breaking the silence.

"Hi Zor, where did Rock go?" Xavier asked as he took an apple out of the refrigerator.

"I think he went to prepare things, we're just about ready. Forte got some Enforcers to accompany us." Zor replied.

Forte glanced to them both briefly at the mention of his name, looking less than pleased to be up so early. Xavier turned away, not liking the angry glare that always seemed to be in his eyes. 

"He'll want to leave as soon as he gets back so I hope you're set to go." Zor finished.

Xavier nodded slowly, he was as ready as he was ever going to get. Rock returned a short while later with two Enforcers by his side.

"It's all set. CentaurMan will be waiting for us in Haven." Rock spoke. "Let's get going."

Forte got up quickly, calling to Gospel to follow him as he headed out without a word to anyone. Zor followed close behind as did the two Enforcers. It was obvious they were there for his protection. Rock paused for a moment.

"Xavier, you'll have to lead us there. I hope you got some sleep." Rock said.

He nodded, finishing off his apple and tossing it in the trash.

"I'm ready."

"Good. I hope these Repliroids are as friendly as you made them out to be." Rock spoke and turned to leave, whistling for Rush to come to his side. 

Xavier was the last to leave the kitchen that morning.

The streets of Haven were quiet, most of the homes were still dark. Rock lead the small group forward from the travel plaza, having decided to take the gate directly to the Centaur City instead of travelling there the way Xavier had the day before. CentaurMan's temple was a glow with soft lights causing it to stand out from the dwellings surrounding it. Xavier took a deep breath, wondering if Kiara would be there or if this would be another scolding about his "mistake". There was only one way to find out.

The guards greeted Rock with respect as they entered, immediately showing him inside to CentaurMan's chambers without delay. She was waiting for them, a centaur who looked very much like Kiara was standing guard silently beside her.

"Hello Lady Amara." Rock spoke as he entered, addressing her by her real name.

"Rock, it's been so long since we've seen each other." She spoke in a gentle voice, tossing back her long green mane. "You sounded urgent on the video-phone, Kianna told me that her daughter went to Wily's castle with your stepson the other day and that they found some ruins among other things. I'm assuming that's what this is about?"

Rock nodded slowly.

"Xavier went with-out permission, he met Kiara and they wandered off. He apologizes for causing any trouble." He said, glancing to Xavier.

"I'm…sorry." Xavier spoke softly as he took a step forward. "I didn't know she wasn't suppose to be there until it was too late."

"Kiara is too curious for her own good." The guard beside CentaurMan added, shaking her head. "This isn't the first time she's galloped off on her own."

"I'm sure you'll see to her punishment, Kianna." Amara said, causing X to jump slightly at the realization that the guard was Kiara's mother. "Rock-kun, since this seems so important I'm guessing there actually is something out there."

"Yes. Xavier says there is an inhabited ancient ruin. We're going to investigate it. I wanted to make sure you knew. Whatever is out there might not be benign. It might be a good idea to have your chargers ready in case anything comes this way."

"Do you think it's Wily's doing?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Not sure.." Rock replied. "Xavier says they claim to be ancient creations but I don't think that's possible."

"They could have been in stasis." Zor added. "Though I don't understand how they could have gone unnoticed for so long. If they really are what they claim to be, it'll be the greatest discovery of this century, maybe even this millen-"

"Wily didn't build them." Forte interrupted coldly. "Animal features on a 'bot just wasn't his style. Animals are lower than humans anyhow."

"Hopefully we'll find out what's going on." Rock finished.

Amara nodded, seeming to be taking in all the information.

"I'll up the number of chargers on duty, just in case." She spoke to Rock.

"Might be a good idea.." He agreed.

"Do you need any help Rock, I could send someone with you."

"No Amara." He replied shaking his head. "We'll be fine. We should be on our way now anyways, it's far off from what Xavier says and I want to get there before afternoon."

"Be careful out there Rock. The outskirts are dangerous." Amara warned.

"We will be." Rock replied. "I'll let you know what's going on when I get back."

"Thank you Rock, good luck and be well." Amara spoke with a slight bow.

They left the temple just as the sun was beginning to spread it's golden light over the landscape. Rock took a moment to admire the dawn before turning to the group with a serious look.

"You all have the co-ordinates to Wily's castle." He said. "We'll teleport there to save time. Xavier, take my hand."

Xavier sighed, reaching out to take his stepfather's hand. He had no ability to teleport – the idea of being opened up to have a device implanted inside of his body made him a bit nervous. The plasma canon had been bad enough and that was only minor surgery. He liked his body the way it was anyhow, no need to augment it further even if it meant holding onto someone anytime he wanted to teleport.

An odd tingle went through Xavier as Rock activated the system. In an instant, they were standing in front of the Skull Castle ruins. It looked the same as it had yesterday. Forte snorted in displeasure at being back at the place where he had once known defeat while Rock gazed at it silently, reliving a part of his past. 

"Xavier." He said, slowly turning to his "son". "Take the lead and show us the path you took to the ruins."

"Of course………." Xavier said softly, feeling a bit nervous.

What if the ruins were gone? What if they found nothing? He'd look like a fool in front of Rock and Zor, the two people he wanted to impress the most. It was quite an honor to lead an investigation though, too bad it was also part of his punishment.

All eyes were on him as he went to the last standing remains of Skull Castle, pulling up the plate that lead into the basement and easing himself down into the passage. The musty scent of age filled his senses as he reached for his flashlight. Rock and the others were quick to join him, looking around. Gospel's claws clicked softly as he snuffed the air around him.

"Familiar, eh boy?" Forte spoke, managing a small smile.

The wolf whined in response. The scent of it's creator still lingered here.

"Looks about the same as when you and I came here Forte." Rock said, shining his flashlight around the darkened room. 

"Hmph.." Forte snorted. "So it does."

"Are you sure you came through here Xavier? This leads to a dead end." Rock asked.

"I'm sure." Xavier replied, moving forward.

The group followed behind him, Zor scanning every inch of the basement for energy readings though they were all normal. As they neared the large room near the end of the tunnel Xavier grew tense, hoping the opening was still there because if it wasn't, he knew he was doomed. He'd never see Zero again…among other things.

The sunlight brightening the passage up ahead eased his fears as well as causing confusion amongst the group behind him. Sixteen years ago, there had been no sunlight, no way out. Both Rush and Gospel twitched their noses, noticing a fresh scent cutting through the stale air as they approached the earthen stairway. 

"This is incredible!!" Zor gasped at sighting the perfectly carved ascent illuminated by sunlight. "Was this here when you passed through yesterday Xavier??"

He nodded quietly to Zor as the red haired lab tech moved ahead to run his scanner over the stairs and examine them curiously.

"This just appeared where the blockage was?" Rock asked Xavier, shaking his head.

"That's what Kiara told me." Xavier replied softly.

"Hmmn…."

"It's well designed though worn from age….it must have been behind the cave in, dad." Zor spoke. "There's no possible way that this could have appeared suddenly, I'd judge it's been here at least as long as this tunnel."

Rock's brow wrinkled in confusion. It just didn't seem possible.

"So it's a stairway, let's get on with it. My men and I don't have all day." Forte snorted with disinterest.

Rock sighed a bit frustrated though he had to agree somewhat. The mysteries of the stairway could be solved later.

"Let's go Zor, we'll come back here later." He told his son.

Zor frowned disappointedly but decided not to object. The ancient city was still ahead of them and it was probably full of things he'd want to investigate and study much more than the staircase. 

Rock motioned for Xavier to lead them forward once more, Rush padded up his side with an eager pant. Xavier smiled softly. The dog would probably think he was in paradise once he saw all the trees. He squinted his eyes slightly to shut out the sunlight as he moved towards the exit. The sun's rays were nearly blinding this morning. 

The magnificent forest greeted them at the other side, seemining even more breathtaking than it had been when Xavier had first come upon it. The heavy scent of newly bloomed flowers hung in the air and songbirds chriped their greeting to the new day. Rock took a few hesitant steps forward, obviously in awe of the display of nature before him. The description Xavier had given hadn't done this place justice. Zor was quick to begin scanning everything in sight and even Forte seemed to pause to admire the scenery.

"This is unreal….." Rock said softly as Rush padded off ahead and ran about, sniffing at the trees. "How could something like this still exist? None of our scanners picked up a forest like this anywhere on the island."

"Maybe we're not on Hakari Island anymore dad…" Zor suggested. "These energy readings aren't like anything I've ever seen before on Meika, they almost suggest a magical force is at work here."

"Magic?" Rock questioned. "That's not possible….only your mother can use anything remotely close to real magic."

"I know that, that's why this is so unusual." Zor replied with a bit of excitement. "I wonder what the source really is….."

"I thought it was the city." Xavier added.

Zor shook his head.

"I don't think it is." He spoke.

"Where's that _thing _you killed, Xavier?" Forte snorted, growing bored and anxious for excitement.

"Up ahead." Xavier replied, pointing towards the dirt path leading deep into the forest.

"Well let's go then!!" Forte ordered, the two Enforcers following behind him as he and Gospel moved forward.

"Forte, wait, we aren't done here!" Rock objected.

The dark armored robot turned, glaring at the one who was once his rival.

"That creature may be what killed my men!" Forte hissed. "Standing around here gawking over daisies isn't doing any good Rock!"

Rock frowned.

"I am your commander and I order you to wait here until we're done looking around!" He spoke defiatly. "No games today Forte!"

Forte growled slightly, folding his arms across his chest with a scowl.

"Alright..Rock." He spoke less than happily, turning his gaze away.

Xavier eyed Forte carefully, at times like this he wondered if the Wily-bot was really on their side. 

Zor quietly poked around the plant and flowers, taking samples from just about everything he found with the intention of studying them more in depth later while Rock looked the area over a few times, kneeling down beside a flowering plant with a soft smile. Like Xavier, he knew Roll would be enchanted with this place. If they found this forest held no threat, he would bring her here. 

After a few moments of gathering information, Zor let Rock know he was ready to move on. 

"How far is the city from here Xavier?" Rock asked.

"It's pretty close…" Xavier answered.

"Well, let's get going then. Take us down the path." Rock spoke.

Xavier nodded. By now he was slightly anxious to get back to the Ancient city and make sure Zero was alright. He'd probably have a hundred stories to tell of all the neat things he had done. Xavier smiled to himself at that thought as the others followed him down the dirt path and towards destiny…….

Rock, Forte, Roll and others are copyright of Capcom of Japan – Release a new RockMan game dammit!!!

Xavier, Zor and others are copyright of Roll-Chan Productions, don't steal them unless you want me to send a rabid Youko to your home

This fic is a non profit production meaning I get diddly squat for doing it

Send all hate mail to Roll_Hibiki@yahoo.com

^_^ Almost over! Destiny calls! 

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


	17. The Next Age 3-5 (Finale)

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Five 

The Next Age Chapter Three Part Five

The body of the "dragon" was still there…..

Xavier could see it long before they approached, still lying in it's own blood. The fatal wound caused by his Plasma cannon was prominently displayed and obvious to all. Gospel and Rush both crinkled their noses at the scent of dead flesh. Xavier felt a shudder go through him remembering how that thing had almost ended Zero's life. Rock turned to look at him, silently asking if this was the creature he had fought. All Xavier could do was nod slowly, sickened by the memory of the fight.

Rock approached it quietly, noting that it was reminiscent of the creatures he had seen on Phantasya and Dragolya in his youth. It was clearly not native to Meika.

"Must have stumbled through a Gate and got trapped here.." He sighed, looking to Zor.

"Perhaps." Zor replied, moving towards it with some hesitation and examining it's remains. "Those claws look more than sharp enough to cut armor. They could have caused the wounds on the Enforcers and its teeth could probably easily tear through a robots insides. I can't be sure until I take some samples but I think this may be what attacked and killed them."

"If it is, it's been trapped here almost twenty years." Rock added.

"It's possible." Zor replied.

Forte looked over the carcass from head to tail with out a sound, his eyes seeming to blaze with hidden rage. In a split second, he summoned his canon to his arm and fired off several volleys of high powered shots into the dead body, each hitting with a burst of plasma and flesh and completely destroying the "dragon's" stomach and chest area. Rock and Zor jumped back in shock, both wondering if Forte had gone mad.

"Forte!! What the Hell was-" Rock started to say.

"That was for my men." Forte growled and turned to move forwards once more, Gospel by his side.

Rock took a deep breath. No one dared to speak anymore of it lest Forte turn on them next. Self-control was something he wasn't known for but rather for his lack of it. The trees ahead rustled in the wind, drawing Xavier's attention away from what was going on. He was the only one who was not surprised when Vava leapt down branches and stood before the small group.

"Xa-vi-er." Vava spoke slowly, sounding out the name.

Forte immediately tensed, his Plasma canon still hot from being fired as he took an aggressive stance. The two Enforcers with him mirrored the pose, moving to protect Zor and Xavier.

"Wait! It's alright! This is Vava, Lord Sigma's servant! Don't attack!" Xavier called.

The purple clad Repliroid stood confidently and nodded to Xavier. He seemed oblivious to the Enforcers before him with their weapons drawn.

"Forte, put your canon away and order your men to do the same." Rock commanded.

"As you command..RockMan." Forte snorted, motioning to the other two Enforcers to disarm. "But I don't trust him.."

"Vava, is Lord Sigma waiting for me? Is Zero okay?" Xavier asked.

"Hai." Vava answered, pausing as he must have realized no one could understand him. " Y-es."

Xavier smiled to himself. It was like a huge weight off his shoulders to know the city must still be there and that Zero was fine. 

"Shi-gu-ma wai-tin-g." Vava spoke and motioned behind him towards the ruins which once more seemed to suddenly appear and become visible through the tree branches.

Rock took a step back as he became aware of the buildings ahead. Had they been there before? Had he simply overlooked them because he had been so interested in the "dragon"? It was obvious the others were wondering the same thing, all except Xavier.

"Vava will take us into the ruins to see Lord Sigma." Xavier told the group. "He doesn't speak our language though and I don't know how to translate."

"Is it safe to follow him, Xavier?" Rock asked.

Xavier nodded. At least he thought it was safe, Vava hadn't made a move to do anything strange to them last time. He stepped towards the purple Repliroid and trailed after him as Vava moved back towards the ruins of Arasa, inviting the others to follow as well.

Rock glanced over Vava carefully, noting the canon mounted on his shoulder and the Repliroid's heavy armor. Maybe Forte was right not to trust him, something seemed awry though Rock couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was. He moved to follow Xavier, the others doing the same once they saw Rock had.

The city hadn't changed from yesterday though the sight of it still fascinated Xavier as much as it had the first time he had seen it. His awe was obviously shared by Zor who looked around with wide eyes almost like a child at an amusement park, taking out his electronic notepad and scribbling notes at a rapid pace.

"XAVIER!"

It was Zero calling for his best friend anxiously as he rushed out of Sigma's tower, thrusters blazing. He had been waiting all morning for Xavier to return so that he could show him all the neat places he had found to hang out in and play in. His eyes were bright with playful excitement like those of a young child.

"Zero!" Xavier said with a smile, grabbing Zero into a hug once he was close enough. "You're alright."

"Of course I am silly!" Zero said and squirmed free of his friends arms.

Vava paused along with the others, glancing to the two reunited friends. Zero didn't seem to notice them, his attention was focused completely on Xavier at the moment. He didn't even notice Rush padding over to him happily, sitting beside him and whining to be petted.

"Hey, I found some really neat-o spiffy stuff here, you're GOT to see it!" Zero spouted quickly, tugging on Xavier's arm.

"Shi-gu-ma wai-tin-g." Vava repeated, his glowing eye staring at Xavier intently.

"You can show me later, Zero. I've got to see Lord Sigma." Xavier replied, offering Zero a small smile.

"But he's already seen you!" Zero objected, looking at Xavier pleadingly.

Xavier took a deep breath, feeling pressure on him from both Vava and Rock. He could not run off and play, it was his responsibility to guide his stepfather and the others through the city and share his discovery with them. He felt as if on a leash.

"Zero. I'm glad to see you're okay." Rock spoke. "Rhythm is worried about you."

"I'm fine." Zero said and shrugged. "She shouldn't worry. Anys, you gotta come see this Xavier. Lord Sigma can wait till later! C'mon!"

Zero tugged on his friends arm again.

"Zero, I've got to go with Rock. This is important." Xavier spoke, pulling away.

"_No way_ this is more important than hanging out with me!" Zero insisted.

"Xavier glanced to Rock, noting the seriousness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Zero, I just don't have time right now." He sighed. "Maybe later."

"Xavier!!" Zero whined.

"Zero, not now." Xavier spoke sternly and moved forward, not looking back.

Zero frowned, turning his back on his friend and sulking off hurt and dejected into the ruins. 

"Send one of your men to keep an eye on him.." Rock whispered to Forte who nodded, issuing a silent command to the younger of the two Enforcers to follow Zero.

Xavier took a deep breath. He really hadn't wanted to blow off Zero like that but what else could he do? Rock wasn't about to allow him to run off and play, he knew it by the look in his eyes. He was to take them to see Lord Sigma as part of his punishment., no way could he go off and play in the middle of it. The Enforcer would keep an eye on Zero, at least he wouldn't get in anymore trouble. After Xavier had done his part, he could go hang with Zero and see all the little spots he had found to hang out in.

It came as no surprise that the residents of Arasa seemed to be awaiting Xavier's arrival at the tower. Some of them had gathered near the entrance to greet him with waves and smiles like he was some returning hero. The reception came as a surprise to Rock and Zor who both looked over the crowd with interest, marveling at the appearance of the Repliroids.

"I've never seen a creature like that……" Zor whispered softly to his father. "It's almost like their creator fused the attributes of animals with those of humans almost seamlessly. Incredible….I can hardly wait to study them."

Rock nodded in agreement, having never encountered anything like them in his battles with Wily. Clearly they weren't the creations of him or any other doctor Rock knew of.

Vava lead them through the doors and into the grand and well-decorated hallway, drawing gasps of amazement as the ancient tapestries came into view. Sigma was waiting for them as expected, sitting upon his grand throne and looking out at the approaching party with great interest, his pet sniffing the air with a soft growl.

"Greetings Xavier." He spoke calmly as they stopped to stand before him. "I'm pleased to see you returned and with friends no less."

"As I promised I would." Xavier replied with a nod of respect to the ancient Lord. "This is my stepfather, RockMan. He came with me to meet you and your people and to see your city."

"I see, how wonderful." Sigma said as his eyes roamed over the small blue armored robot. "Greetings..RockMan."

Rock bowed slightly out of respect, his eyes never leaving Sigma's form.

"Greetings Lord Sigma." He said.

"And who else has come with you, Xavier?" Sigma inquired curiously.

"I'm Zor, m'lord." Zor spoke softly as he stepped forward. "I'm the head technician of our city, Hakari. I came to study your people and your city."

"Excellent, excellent." Sigma said, his lips curling into a smile. "And who are the dark armored ones behind you?"

Forte snorted at the comment as if he was insulted to find one who did not know his name.

"I'm Forte, that's one of my men and this is my wolf, Gospel." He snapped and reached to his side to pet Gospel.

Sigma's dog suddenly got to its feet, its ears perking up as it locked its gaze on Gospel, baring its teeth angrily at the sight of the wolf with a hostile growl. Sigma reached over to stroke it's metal skin soothingly.

"Now, now my pet. They are our guests, no need to be so unfriendly." He spoke to the animal who grunted lightly and resumed it's sitting position by his throne at the words. 

Rush whimpered at the display and hid himself behind Rock with his tail down, not trusting either Gospel or the strange dog to stay calm and behave themselves.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome all of you to Arasa – City of the Ancients." Sigma said, resuming his greeting to the group. "I've prepared a guided tour for all of you to enjoy after which, I would like to speak with you over a meal so that we might learn about each other. I'm most pleased to have this opportunity and I'd like to thank each of you for coming. Now, if all of you are ready, Storm Eagleed will take you around the city while I prepare things here."

The Eagle headed Repliroid emerged from behind the throne, bowing politely to his guests.

"Wait! We want to speak with you now!" Rock objected.

Sigma cocked an eyebrow, not expecting any rejection of his plan.

"You aren't interested in a tour?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Well yes but-" 

"No buts." Sigma interrupted. "Now is the best time to see the city. The sun is in just the right place, if you were to wait, you would miss much. Eagleed, please escort them around the city now."

"Yes Lord Sigma." Eagleed replied with a nod.

Then, as if to enforce the fact that he wasn't ready to talk, Sigma rose from his throne and walked off down the hallway behind it to attend to other things.

"Wait! Lord Sigma..!" Rock called.

"He will speak with you later." Eagleed spoke, stepping forward to join the group.

"No, I want to speak with him now." Rock said, shaking his head and moving towards the hall until Zor took his arm, stopping him.

"Please dad, we're in his city, let's do this his way. There's no rush to talk to him." Zor whispered. "Let's just go look around."

Rock sighed and nodded silently in agreement. Zor was right, no need to rush into getting answers when he seemed so friendly. He wasn't an enemy after all.

"Alright, Eagleed." He said. "Take us on this tour."

"With pleasure." Eagleed replied and lead them back outside.

Once they were outside, Xavier let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going fine so far. Lord Sigma seemed more than glad to have guests and he was sure after today he'd be off the hook for the whole incident. As Eagleed began speaking about the city and reciting a bit of it's history, Xavier caught sight of Zero leaning against a nearby tower and sulking. The group was distracted for the most part at the moment, Rock wouldn't notice if he slipped away for a moment to check on his friend. His departure from the others went completely unnoticed.

"Hey…" Xavier spoke softly as he approached.

Zero turned away from him, staring in the other direction.

"Hey Zero." 

Zero bit his lip with an angry frown, continuing to refuse to face Xavier and ignoring him.

"C'mon Zero, I'm sorry." Xavier apologized. "I really don't have much time to talk here, I wanna catch the tour."

At that Zero turned to look him straight in the eyes with a gaze that could kill.

"What's that for? Not like I messed up your hair or anything though I'm tempted to with the way you're looking at me. We are still in mucho trouble here, no need to be mad at each other, okay?"

Zero still glared at him, not saying a word.

"Aw c'mon Zero! Don't be like this please?" Xavier pleaded.

"Xavier!! We're leaving, are you coming on the tour or not?" Rock called out.

Xavier groaned frustratedly, they had found he wasn't there too soon. He was out of time.

"I'll be there in a minute!" He called to Rock then turned to Zero once more. "Zero look, I'll be back soon. Lord Sigma is going to serve a meal, we can talk then. I promise."

He looked Zero deeply in the eyes, knowing the young robot was hurt and wanted his company. For a moment, he debated about whether he should go on the tour or stay but he knew what Rock expected of him.

"I've gotta go. Stay out of trouble, okay?" He spoke and started towards the group, hoping Zero would forgive him.

Zero walked back into the tower with his head held low. How could Xavier do that? The tour sucked! Why did he want to go anyhow? He could have told Xavier all about the city, he took the boring tour yesterday. He could have made it exciting and spiffy but, oh well, looks like Xavier wanted plain and dull.

"Did your friend abandon you?" Sigma asked.

Zero hadn't even noticed him standing quietly in the corner and jumped at the sound of the Repliroid Lord's voice.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!!" He yelped.

"You didn't answer my question." Sigma spoke.

"Well..um..yeah…" Zero mumbled, looking to the floor. "He went on the tour."

"Hmmn..I see…and this upsets you?" Sigma inquired.

"Yeah!" Zero replied, glancing back up. "I wanted to hang with him for a while!"

"Well, since he won't be back for a while perhaps you can……'hang' with me and we can talk." Sigma suggested.

"'Bout what? I think I told you everything last night." Zero said.

"I want to ask you something, Zero." Sigma spoke in a very serious tone.

"Hmmn? Well what is it?" Zero asked, cocking his head curiously.

Sigma paused, moving to stand before Zero and look down upon him thoughtfully. Zero blinked and gazed up to him questioningly.

"Zero…would you like to stay here in my city?" Sigma asked in a soft voice.

"Stay? Here? Really?" Zero replied with wide eyes.

"Yes, come with me and we'll talk while over looking the city." Sigma said with a slight smile, turning towards the hallway.

Zero followed eagerly, excited by the idea of staying in Arasa and the chance to look at the city from the huge window once more. Sigma knew Zero enjoyed the view, it was the perfect place to take him. Immediately upon arriving, Zero was drawn back to the large picture window, standing before it and admiring the sight of the city below while Sigma stood behind him, watching his reactions with great interest.

"So Zero…as I was saying before, we'd be more than glad to invite you to stay with us. We've been waiting for you for so long and it would be a shame if, after waiting for you all this time, you decided to leave us." Sigma began.

"You make me sound like some Chosen One..I'm just Zero." The young robot replied. "I feel like I'm in a video-game."

As Zero gazed out over Arasa, he saw Xavier and the others in the distance and sighed softly, resting his hand on the glass.

"But you are a Chosen One, Zero. You're very special, if only you knew who you really are." Sigma spoke.

"Who I really am?" Zero asked and turned slowly.

"Haven't you noticed you're different? You aren't like them. You don't even look like them. Xavier has an excuse, he's part human, but you are supposedly full robot. Why then are you taller, more slender, more..armored?"

Zero looked down at his body. Those were things he had always wondered about himself. Why was he so different? Why had he been born with a "Z" mark on his shoulder? Why did he have blonde hair when both of his parents were brunettes? Why was he…… Zor had called him a mutation, which really explained nothing. Why was he a mutation? What kind of mutation was he? What caused it?

"Yes, even now you're wondering about it, aren't you? Do you ever wonder about the birthmark on your shoulder? Don't you think it's odd you were born with the letter 'Z' on your shoulder? It's even there when you're in your flesh body, isn't it?" Sigma inquired.

"Yes..but how did you know??" Zero said, surprised.

"I've told you several times.." Sigma answered with a grin. "I know things about you that you don't even know yet. Don't you believe me. Zero?"

"I..I guess I do." Zero spoke. "But if you know everything about me, why don't you just tell me who you think I am?"

"All in good time but for now, look at yourself. Can you really say you're one of them? Look at your armor, think of how different it is from both of your parents, from any others you've known. Now look at me. Perhaps your body is closer to mine, perhaps Zero, you're a Repliroid just like I am." Sigma finished in a knowing voice.

"That's impossible!!!!" Zero exclaimed, his mouth agape in shock. "Both of my parents were robots!! I couldn't be!"

"Yes but you were not born to be one of them. You were meant to find this city and live with us. You were given this form, a form close to ours, so that you could be a part of this city. So that you could belong here. Haven't you already felt a sense of belonging?" Sigma inquired. 

Zero nodded slowly.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"It's your destiny, Zero. You were meant to stay here." Sigma spoke.

"But my mom, my home-" Zero objected.

"Is it really your home Zero?" Sigma interrupted. "You told me yourself that you're an outcast there, a throw away. Your father beats you and your mother approves of it. You begged me not to make you return with Xavier. Do you really want to return now? Here you're an equal, you're one of us. We need you to rebuild our city. We want you to stay."

Zero was silent as he thought for a moment. Strangely, what Sigma said was making sense to him. He hated life in Hakari City, he hated being an outcast. Here they adored him, they needed him, they wanted him. He was some sort of hero to them. But what about Xavier? Zero looked back out the window. Xavier was obviously interested in other things..Kiara…Zero had dreaded the day when Xavier would prefer a girl over his best friend. He had nightmares about Xavier drifting away from him, having a girlfriend, taking vows, moving away, having kids, having a life with out him to share it with. Xavier was the only person Zero had ever felt close to. He didn't think he could take watching him grow distant and moving on with his life. 

Maybe this had come at this time to take him from Xavier before that happened. He himself had never felt any calling to find a girl and start dating despite his mother's and Xavier's pushing. His heart and mind were elsewhere. Maybe this was his calling, his destiny. It did seem strange and a little creepy that Sigma knew all these personal things about him. This city held something in it, he had had Déjà vu more times than he could count – the bar, the glass, the view of the city. Something was calling him, it was trying to tell him something. He had to find out what it was…

But..what would his mother say if he never came home? He loved her but she forced him to see Blues and just didn't understand he was slime. Maybe she could come with him and they could start a new life in a place where neither of them were outcasts. He liked that idea. In Arasa, he'd have a purpose, people liked him. Maybe he really was some destined child, who knows.

"Well….okay, I'll stay. I really like it here and if I can help you, that would be cool." Zero answered with a smile.

Sigma's features brightened with an odd sort of delight.

"Excellent. You've made a very wise choice." He spoke.

Suddenly over the city a loud siren wailed, drawing the attention of everyone below. Eagleed turned his gaze towards the tower as it sounded, distracted from the speech he was giving.

"At last….thank you m'lord." He whispered graciously with smile and took to the air on his wings with out a word of explanation to Xavier and the others.

"Eagleed, wait! Where are you going!" Xavier called after him but got no answer.

The eagle Repliroid glided back towards the tower, joined by other winged Repliroids with the same destination.

"What in the..?" Rock questioned. "Xavier, what's going on?"

"I don't know but I bet Lord Sigma would have the answer, stay here, I'll go ask." Xavier suggested and started off before anyone could object.

It seemed everyone was moving towards the tower, Xavier could clearly see a large group far ahead of him going in that direction. Was it some sort of emergency meeting? Why hadn't Eagleed told them about it? The air seemed suddenly heavy with energen as he got closer, Xavier could feel it near his body charging his surroundings with power. Such a strong surge wasn't normal, surely Zor must be going nuts with the scanner right now. Maybe all the Repliroids were rushing to take cover from something to come, the only thing Xavier knew of that drew this much energen was…a Gate. He blinked his eyes a few times, remembering the "dragon" and the strange appearance of the city to begin with. Was it possible that both had been the victims of a random Warp Point? Then terror struck him… Zero….Zero was still somewhere in the city. He doubled his efforts to reach the tower, praying that Zero was there, praying that Rock and the others had figured the same thing he had and had gotten to safety. A random Gate could be a very deadly thing, such Gates had transported entire areas into oblivion before. 

The atmosphere crackled around him and as he drew closer to Sigma's lair, the buildings began to shimmer with a funny light, almost seeming to become transparent. Xavier gasped in horror. He was caught in the middle of it and so were the Repliroids. He had to warn them. The doors of the tower were unlocked and he raced inside at top speed, not even stopping to catch his breath as he came into the throne room, finding all the Repliroids there with Lord Sigma. Zero was by his side.

"Si…sigma!" He gasped, panting hard. "…what's go..ing..on? It's..li..like a Gate…is c..coming! You have..to get out of…here!"

Sigma glared at Xavier coldly. All the kindness he had shown earlier was gone from his face.

"Xavier! Guess what? I'm staying here!" Zero beamed proudly.

"W-what!?!? A..GATE..is coming..you have to…GO!" Xavier cried, half panicked.

Sigma chuckled in amusement at Xavier's words, not seeming to take them with any seriousness.

"He's coming with us." He spoke. "Soon the Gate will consume us all and take us far away from here."

"Far away??" Zero questioned. 

"Yes Zero…..far away, where you belong. SERGES! FULL POWER!" Sigma called out.

At that moment, the tower and everyone with in it began to shimmer with an eerie light as they steady grew transparent. Everyone that is except Xavier.

"NO!! That's not what you told me!" Zero cried, his eyes filling with fear.

"Zero….!!! What's happening to you! Sigma, what are you doing??" Xavier shouted but his words fell on deaf ears.

Sigma grinned as he turned to Zero, placing his hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"You made your choice Zero. You belong with us, not with them." He said sternly.

Zero shook his head, his body beginning to tremble as all around him began to fade in and out of view.

"But I never wanted to leave everyone behind! You promised Xavier could visit! You never said…..I don't want to disappear!!!!" Zero cried. "I don't want to go!"

"It's too late, you're mine now Zero." Sigma replied with a wicked grin, his features twisted and malicious.

Zero screamed and turned to Xavier pleadingly, reaching for his friend though Sigma's hold on his shoulder was keeping him from moving.

"You see, it's simple X." Sigma spoke calmly, turning to face the now horrified Xavier. "We're going away and Zero is coming with us. We've been waiting for this moment for five hundred years. At last..the world will be ours again!"

"No, you can't take Zero, stop this!" Xavier spouted, calling forth his canon and aiming it directly at the fading Repliroid lord.

"You couldn't hurt us if you wanted to you fool." Sigma replied calmly and took his hand off Zero.

"Zero! Run! We'll escape it! Gates only have a limited range!" Xavier cried to Zero.

It was all he could think to do.

Zero took off like a dart, dashing away from the Repliroids and from Lord Sigma who made no move to stop him. 

"Run all you want, the course has been set, it is but a race of futility." Sigma taunted as Xavier ran off to join his friend.

Outside, the ground rumbled beneath their feet. The Gate was almost upon them.

"ZERO! RUN FASTER!" Xavier called ahead.

The city was barely visible now, everything seemed translucent. Illusions of an ancient ruin standing amongst a forest. Zero wasn't doing much better, his form flickered between solid and transparent rapidly though he sped at top speed towards the edge of the city.

I'm not going to make it…….. Zero thought to himself. It's too far….

In desperation, he pushed his thrusters harder causing one to flare suddenly and push him off balance, the hot blaze burning into the bottom of his foot painfully. He stumbled to the ground, landing hard on his side with a groan of pain and a loud crack. It was over..he knew it. The dull ache in his foot didn't matter to him, all he could do was tremble at the thought that he was trapped, that he was going where ever the city was. He no longer had any choice. 

"Zero!!" Xavier cried as he caught up to his friend, reaching down to try to help Zero back to his feet. "You've got to get up and get out of here! You're almost gone!"

He gasped as his hand went right through Zero's arm like he wasn't even there.

"Zero….!!"

Zero looked up to Xavier, biting his lip to keep from crying as he reached into the pouch he kept hidden at his side and pulled out his reed flute. Something deep inside of him told him he was never going to see Xavier again. He wanted to give him something to remember him by. Why had he chosen to go off with some strange lord and stay in some strange city anyhow? He was such an idiot.

"Xavier…!!"

Zero reached out for Xavier's hand, pushing the flute into his friends grasp. The moment it touched Xavier's skin, it became solid again and Xavier gripped it tightly, looking at Zero with confusion at the gesture.

Time was running out……….

"Goodbye…." Zero whispered softly, it was the hardest thing he had ever had to say to anyone.

In the next instant, he was gone along with the ruins around him. Xavier could only stare forward in disbelief. The flute held in his hand, the only remaining proof of Zero's existence.

"Zero? Zero??? ZERO?!!?" Xavier cried out, the realization suddenly striking him. "NOOOOOOOO!!! BRING HIM BACK!! COME BACK!!!"

But his cries went unanswered for all that was left were the trees where the ruined city of Arasa had once stood.

**END OF THE NEXT AGE**

Vava, Sigma and others are copyright of Capcom of Japan, X5 IS COMING!! YAYS!

Xavier, Arasa and others are copyright of Roll-Chan Productions, the only company that loves Yu Yu Hakusho =P

No profit was made off this fic…unfortunatly 

Send all comments to roll_hibiki@yahoo.com

Zero: You ARE NOT going to leave me like this…ARE YOU!?!?

Now now Zero..all in good time…

Zero: YES OR NO!! _

Maybe.. =P

Zero: ARGH!!!!!!!!

var PUpage="76001072"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001072 


End file.
